God's Word
by AmeShiroi01
Summary: In the not too distant future, a war breaks out in the country of Japan, now part of the North Eurasian Federation. A woman who was living in a comfortable college is drafted along with her friends to fight as a group of Psychics against a world threat. In a world where everything can change in a split-second, when the snow has yet to fall. A woman will change all...
1. chapter 1

**Operation: Judgement**

In this broken future,

We stand together as one,

We fight together as one,

And most importantly,

We sing together as one.

Even when we truly got the true freedom,

Even when cost was too much...

We will stand together, and fight the world.

We will take it from evil's graces,

And we will not fail.

In a time when all is accepted,

In a time when all is heard,

In a time when all has been said.

Only then can we be truly free

Only then can we truly think

-The Fallen Knight's Code

Tuesday July 2nd, 20XX

Time: Midnight

Weather: Severe Thunderstorm Warning

The thunder roared as the rain fell through the sky. The rain was freezing. Almost becoming snow the height the mountains were at. A lone helicopter flying from an unknown location flew through the deluge that was coming down. The helicopter was smoking from a small fire in the main engine. As it was damaged from an earlier operation, the helicopter wasn't in the best condition. There was bullet holes and blood staining the surface of the left-side door. The helicopter blades whirred as it flew through the night sky, the rain slinging off of the blades as it tore through them. The engine was screeching loudly, and the windows were darkened.

Inside there were several people in various placements, one of them a red-haired doctor, the other was a blue-smooth-haired patient. A girl was sitting away from the stretcher, she was slightly slouched over in her seat. Another girl was sitting there next to the Doctor and Patient, her eyes unfocused and her palms bleeding. The blue-haired male with his hair wet and eyes unfocused lay on the stretcher, his breathing quiet and strained. The doctor was sitting there next to the man with a hand on his shoulder, watching the monitor next to him to assure his survival. The bleeding girl's hand was clutching on tightly to the blue-haired man's hand as she sat there un-moving. The woman slouched over sat near the door facing away from the 3. She clutched on to her most precious item to her, it was a silver cross with a ruby on it. She sat there muttering to herself, with tears running down her face, as she clutched the cross even harder.

"God, if you do exist. Please help us." She quietly muttered as she slouched a little lower. Holding the cross, she rocked back and forth, huddled in her own self-lament. "Luka?" The doctor called for her, beckoning her to come over. Her ears perked up at the man's voice. She looked over to the doctor and saw his robe smeared with blood and other fluids. His face was soft and still hardly wrinkled from the months of nothing but helping the wounded. Luka decided to muster her strength up, sighing softly, she slowly stood up from her seat. Her body felt really tired and fatigued, from all the fighting and stress she went through. Everything hurt, her head, her neck, her whole body, even down to her feelings and emotions. She held her chest as she limped over to the doctor. She slowly looked up from the floor to him, expecting his question.

"Luka?" The doctor asked her, trying to get a response from her. Luka's mind was slow at receiving any form of communication, it took a few seconds to finally hit her. "Yes...?" She responded with a slow slurring motion of her mouth, trying to keep her breath steady. In tallking, she felt her chest shiver and grasped it even tighter. It was tightening. "Luka, I know you've been through a lot today." The doctor said, looking away from her, and looking to the two patients. "But none of us ever knew. We didn't know this would happen." The doctor said, his voice becoming deeper. Then he clutched his hands together and said. "She didn't deserve to... You know. It's impossible. I'm a doctor, yet I couldn't even help in the dire situation we were in earlier." The doctor sighed, then he took a deep breath. "About Kaito... He's..." The doctor trailed off. Luka's heart stopped hearing those words. It took her a moment to process, then she said in a shaky voice, trembling. "He's... Not gone... Is he?" Luka asked on the brink of tears, her body starting to shake from what could be an important loss.

 _God no! Please, don't let him die! He's- He's important- He's important to us._ Luka screamed in her mind, cursing herself for not being able to help in the direst moment. She cursed herself because she was standing right there, unable to do anything. Then just as she was about to cry, the doctor responded. "He's alive, but barely functional as a person. His mental state has been broken. He shattered his mental limiter to save us, but yet he took the full brunt of that effect. His mind and body aren't connected anymore, so he's drifting, but he's not dead."

Luka almost lost it.

 _Kaito is done, his powers are gone... Aren't they?_ Luka wanted to say, but knowing that the truth was in front of her. He indeed was finished, with little to no chance of recovery. His life would now be possible spent in a Caretaker's Lodge, and he possibly might be then euthanized because he suffered so much mental shock. Luka shook at the possible grim fate Kaito was now about to face, but her fears and worries weren't over. She looked at the girl next to the stretcher.

She stared at her for about a few minutes, the doctor didn't say anything to Luka, out of respect that she may indeed lose these people, these may be her final moments with them. "Mi... ku?" Luka was at the end of her line, Miku was one of her closest friends. Miku was the one that helped her chase after the person she loved. Miku was the one that held deep feeling for her as well, without her, there would be no one else to return to. Her city was destroyed, her family was killed by the attack. Everything was left in ruins, she had no one else to return to.

 _Miku's the only thing left for me now, please, don't let her die!_ Luka shouted in her head. She then tapped Miku on the shoulder, the girl didn't answer. She remained silent and motionless, her body cold. Luka stood up and bent over to look at Miku's face. Miku's face had several wounds inflicted and her eyes glued closed from the blood, but she had signs of breathing. Luka had a small faint glimpse of hope, and decided to check Miku's body. She found several wounds that were still bleeding, lacerations covered her hands and legs, and her skirt was damaged from a fire. Miku had taken so much damage and she might be dead by now, she might have gone and left without Kaito. This was the most cruel punishment Luka ever had to face.

 _Not her! Why God? Why do you do this to us? Where did we go wrong?_ Luka screamed in her head, she held Miku's cold body close, and then sobbed. Her friends, her family, everyone was dead or almost dead because she was weak. Because she didn't have the strength to defeat the man who was responsible for everything that happened. Everything was on her now, she was responsible. Luka had made a mistake and that cost everyone their lives, her mission that she had planned out, was a failure due to her mistake in realizing their true enemy's power.

Luka fell to her knees and laid her head on Miku's lap. She was so tired, but she tried listening for Miku's heartbeat. She finally found it at last, it was very slow and quiet, her last breath could be coming anytime soon. Luka tried to remember the situation that happened sometime before. Where did everything go wrong for them? Where did the problem arise? What happened to me? Luka thought again, remembering her other friend? _I remember Aria was... Fighting...? Escaping with us..? But... She was gunned down by... By... By who? Who was it again?_ Luka thought trying to make sense of what happened, but everything happened all so fast. The only thing she remembers now was Aria smiling.

Luka's eyes widened, she realized she lost someone so dear to her. Aria was someone that she loved and adored her in every way. Luka started to cry, Aria was gone, killed by the very man Luka had intended to stop, killed by Luka's own carelessness.

 _God... What do I do? How do I live with myself?_ Luka thought to herself as she nuzzled herself against Miku's leg. "How do I atone for what I've done?" Luka asked in her head. Miku's scent was comforting to Luka, she felt herself becoming more tired with each second. She didn't want to move anymore, she didn't have the energy, and neither the will to. She wanted to succumb to her body's fatigue, but something inside her, prevented her from doing so.

 _Come on Luka, you can't sleep now. We must continue going. You aren't dead yet._

A voice called out to her. It was soft and angelic, something that Luka needed to hear. Luka nodded, not sure if it really mattered to get back up or not, the only thing she knew, it was necessary. Luka stood up holding her chest that now was bleeding again, her body felt tired and heavy, but no matter what, she still had to move. She felt every bone in her body cry for relief, her muscles wanted to give out and become mush. She slowly and agonizingly stood up and looked at the rain outside. She peered outside to the heavy rain. The lightning illuminated the ground with its semi constant flashes, but something was amiss. She felt a strong feeling in her chest and looked more carefully.

She saw it.

Something that was as tall as the mountains, as high as the clouds, and as menacing to any living being. A Forced Giant stood there in the mountain pass that they have to fly through. The giant was so large, the pilots, nor Luka had the means to take it down. The Giant, made by the man she wanted to kill, stood in their path back to home-base.

Luka suddenly had a surge of energy from the oncoming adrenaline rush. She then ran from the door and into the cockpit. She yelled as loud as possible, "Stop now! There's something up ahead!" She panted heavily, and she was very distressed. The pilots looked dumbfounded and checked the radar, but as it was being jammed, they didn't see anything. They stopped as there may be possible danger, and because of the possible threat in their way, they turned the screen to NV and scanned the area. They saw the giant, the beast is in their path back to their sanctuary. It was probably placed there to prevent them from getting back and it most likely would catch up to them if they tried to run.

Luka straighten up and then yelled, "Lower the ramp, and extend the platform! I'll take care of it." Luka then clutched her cross and then turned to leave. One the pilots took off his helmet, revealing his straight and long hair. "You're the only Psychic we have left on this craft. We'll let you handle it." The man said, then he started to unbuckle himself. "Hold on Luka, let me tether you to the helicopter. You will fall off in this downpour." Luka saw the man fumble with his seat-belt and said "Thanks Cam, but I'm alright." Luka said as she turned around and walked to the door. Her body was shaking, shaking from fear and fatigue.

What you don't know is how you die, only when.

Luka almost tripped, she stood there for a second from almost shaking too much. Her thoughts were racing. What if I die? What do I do then? She asked herself. Shaking too much, she gripped her silver cross and took a few deep breaths. She wanted to be as calm as possible before she entered a large fight. She took a couple of deep breaths and made her way over to the door. The door was reinforced with steel bars. It had a see-through curtain so the rain wouldn't get in when opened, but there were bullet holes through the curtain and hull with blood where the holes were.

Luka felt her breath hitch as she remembered what happened.

"Aria let's go! Now!"

Luka yelled into the mic that was on her wrist. She could hear heavy breaths from the person that she was talking to. The person was breathing hard, and between her breaths, Luka could hear her shoes clopping against the floor. The person didn't stop for anything, they kept running from what Luka could hear. Above in the sky, some of the helicopters in that took off waited for the two. Luka took notice before she motioned to the other helicopters, waving her hand trying to make them leave. "Go! Now! Get away from here!" She yelled into her mic to the other pilots that were taking off of the 50 story building complex.

One of the people in another helicopter looked at her, and then waved. He smiled and then closed the door, the helicopter whirred louder as it left the area. All the other helicopters left the area, leaving Luka and her team behind. She focused her attention at the door to the building, it was still closed with no sign of her friend. Luka began to worry about what might happen if she doesn't get back in time. The building they infiltrated was her plan, it was where she would stop the war, but it failed towards the end. An unseen circumstance came about from her mission during the time they entered, someone betrayed them and lead the enemies to their location. The building was smoking from the from the fires after the failed assault that was performed. Even if the buildings main structures had been weakened, they didn't expect to see what was waiting for them.

Luka stood there; breathing fast and rapid, and hoping her ally would hurry up. "Aria! We don't have much time!" She yelled into the mic and checked her watch. She measured the time that was left: the building was set to blow in 10 minutes. The mic crackled and then became static-y with someone's voice. "Hold on Luka, I'm almost there." Luka heard Aria's voice from the mic, her voice sounded out of breath from running. Luka looked up and then saw Aria in the hallway through the windows. Aria was running from a couple of guards who were chasing her down, trying to capture her. Luka saw Aria turn around, her hair waving smoothly. Aria extended her hand out to them and caused the guards to stop and run away. Aria was now free from her pursuers that threatened her life.

"Aria, quickly!" Luka shouted, wanting the blonde to hurry up. The pilots and her were getting very unsettled about the situation, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She watched as Aria made her way down the hallway, leaping over chairs and books that were scattered all over the place. But then Aria finally made it, she made it to the door. Luka was filled with relief as she saw Aria bust out of the doors at the end of the hallway. Aria then started to run towards the helicopter, jumping and dodging the fires and various things that came about in her path. She finally began on an all-out sprint to the helicopter. "Took you long enough Aria." Luka said, smiling, holding her hand out to the strawberry blonde. Aria smiled and ran faster to get there, her energy renewed from seeing Luka. She was about halfway to the helicopter when a White-haired man landed on the roof of the adjacent building. The man pulled out a silver gun with a rose insignia, and pointed it at Luka and Aria.

"You two caused enough trouble today. It's finally time I got rid of you." The man shouted to them. Then he smiled and opened fire upon the two women. "Aria, get down!" Luka yelled as she ducked to dodge the barrage of bullets. Aria tossed herself to the ground, grunting as she slammed her left elbow into the rubble of the roof. She quickly entered the fetal position to protect herself from any stray bullet. The man fired his whole barrel at the team, smiling as he felt the recoil in his palm, making him miss a lot of the time. The bullets dented the glass of the cockpit, causing the pilots to panic, causing one of the pilots to yell, "Miss, we need to leave now!" The pilot started the take-off procedure, getting the engines onto full power. Luka stood back up, and looked at the man with the gun. He was reloading his gun when Luka yelled "Aria, come on!" Her heart was racing now; she was hoping Aria would make it.

Aria groaned and stood up, picking up her pace from tossing herself down to dodge the bullet barrage. The helicopter started to lift up from the ground, and the wind from the helicopter grew stronger, Luka noticed this. "Aria jump!" Luka yelled as Aria was only 10 feet away. The helicopter started to lift up from the ground, and now hovered 5 feet off of the ground, and still rising. The helicopter increased its height and started to pull away. Aria jumped and grabbed the rail on the bottom.

Aria struggled to get a good grip but then someone grabbed her hand, it was Luka's. Aria looked up at Luka and heard her say "Aria, you made it." Aria smiled, and chuckled, but the semblance of achievement was over. On the opposite the man smiled and said to himself "Nighty-night Princess." As he aimed and fired only one shot at them. Everything stood in slow motion, the shell pierced its way through the air, following it intended path, never leaving it. It whizzed past all of the fires and other debris in the air, making its way to the target. Upon reaching its target, it pierced them all the way through, leaving a blood splatter in it's wake. The man smiled and then fired another few rounds, using the same effect again.

Luka heard a loud gunshot come from the building. She tried to stay calm hoping the shots missed, but Aria's smile turned pained. Aria coughed and wheezed, her breathing was ragged, and her body becoming weak. Luka realized what happened had to her; Aria was shot several times in the body. Luka gasped and then shouted "Aria, no!" Luka grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull Aria up, but Aria's weight was causing Luka to slip out of the craft. Aria whimpered and looked up at Luka with a scared and sad expression on her face. "L- Luka... Is... this it?" Aria asked innocently as she started to cry from the pain.

"Luka, tell me." She called out through her mic.

Luka held her hand as hard as she could as the helicopter gained more height. More and more gunshots were heard from the building as they pulled away. "Aria just hang on!" Luka shouted, as she attempted to pull them up to safety. Luka knew, she knew it was over. She looked down at Aria's body and saw her white dress she always wore-even in battle-become soaked with crimson red. The shots were in lethal locations, Aria would need immediate medical attention.

Aria whimpered and cried, "Luka... I've always loved you." Aria smiled weakly accepting what has finally come upon herself. "I- I Love you Luka. You were a great friend. You can love me in your memories." Aria said, a tear streaming from her face. Luka shook her head "No Aria, please. You can't..." Luka couldn't accept this reality; it shouldn't have ended like this. All the hours spent with Aria, now lost in memory. "It was a pleasure Luka." Aria said, then coughed and wheezily said "It was nice... While it lasted." Then Aria's body started to become even heavier. Luka could only watch in shock as Aria was hanging from her hand, Luka tightened her grip and desperately tried to pull them both back in, but their combined weight was becoming too much. "Luka..." Aria said, as she reached up with her remaining strength. Aria touched the side of Luka's cheek with her bloody hand and spoke in her soft angelic voice. "Go Luka, go now. You've done what you could for me." Aria said. Then Aria smiled again, and then let go of Luka's hand.

Luka watched as Aria fell from her, everything was in slow motion. Luka desperately tried to grab her hand, but it was no use, Aria fell past the point of no return. Luka couldn't muster even a word up from her damaged mind, she could only watch. She could only watch as Aria fell and fell through the rooftops, down into the broken city below. Then she heard her mic, it was static-y but she could hear Aria's voice. The wind was howling, and Aria was panting, she let out "Luka..."

The line went static, Luka started to tremble; she didn't want to accept it, she couldn't. "A-Aria...?" She called out, her voice trembling, she was started to shake. The monitor on her HUD had on its screen 'Trance Shaker – Disconnected.' Tears started to well up in her eyes as the helicopter left the city center. Luka's eyes focused and unfocused realizing what happened. Luka then yelled. "No! Don't die on me you bitch! ARIA!" She screamed out into the cold night air.

She sobbed and screamed out loud. She crawled forward and tried to fall out of the craft. Someone came up from behind and dragged her back in. Luka squirmed and started to fight them, screaming "No, don't leave me to die, don't leave me to die..." She clawed at the person, wanting to die alongside the person who was important to her. She didn't want to be alone, she couldn't stand it. Her only purpose in life was now gone. She lay on the metal floor crying, sobbing, and shaking from her loss. The man that pulled her back in looked at her and pulled her over to one of the seats and strapped her in. He then started to assess the situation, he two felt guilty for not saving Luka's companion. Luka sat there blabbering and crying, moaning and screaming, trying to do anything to die. But then she heard through her mic, and finally stopped crying. She heard what was happening as she regained her senses.

"This is Omega-7, we are under attack. Newton has fallen, I repeat, Newton has fallen. We are calling for Fallen Angel Class emergency!" A pilot said, panicking, over the radio. Luka could hear gunfire from their transmission. "Omega-7, please wait, we are on your trail." Another pilot said, but then so many voices started to talk at once.

"Omega-5 reporting Fallen Angel."

"Omega-8 reporting Fallen Angel."

"Omega-3 reporting Fallen Angel."

"Omega-4 reporting Fallen Angel."

All of them repeating were the same. Luka felt nauseous as she realized that her friends and the saved subjects were dying. Everything hit her all at once; everything teared at her because she made a mistake. She sat there softly crying, listening as the other helicopters were overwhelmed. Until finally their squadron leader announced, "Omega-1 reporting Fallen Angel."

Everything was happening all at once, every single Psychic in their crafts died or was captured. Luka felt her chest become heavy from the realization; they were doomed from the very start of the mission. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she realized that everyone she knew and trusted, all died. They died for a mission that failed from a mistake in planning, a mistake that cost everyone their lives. Luka heard her own pilots talking on the mic, he was breathing hard, most likely afraid. "Omega-6, Reporting Fallen Angel, Trance Shaker has fallen, repeat Trance Shaker has fallen. We are en route to the Sanctuary, please stand by, over." The pilot said, but only static can be heard in response. Luka felt the worst was yet to come, as she heard gunfire in the distance.

"Omega squadron report, what is your status!" A voice barked out. Luka recognized the voice coming from the speaker. "General Wat, we have many casualties, all but Omega-10 has reported a Fallen Angel status, Omega 2, 9, 1, 11 and 12 have been shot down, recording as a Broken Wing Class Status, requesting help immediately." A young voice called out. The voice of Authority barked out "Omega squadron, your mission has been classed as a failure, return to base now! You aren't in trouble and neither will you be punished for it. What we faced was something that we never knew, Return now!" The voice said, with a little remorse in his tone.

"Sir, we are seeing multiple bogeys on radar." Luka heard her own pilots said, before long she heard loud explosions in the distance, which shook the craft. Then she saw a missile near-miss her craft and it flew and exploded into a nearby apartment building. Luka only felt her stomach churn as everything ended in disaster, and with even civilian causalities. Her own people,and the public were even being harmed. "God damn..." The second pilot spoke under his breath. All she could hear was more explosions, and the sound of Air Raid sirens.

"General Verona, we are requesting status change." The pilot scuttled his voice as he said this. He was shocked to have seen it all happen before his craft. "All crafts that were in the air, are considered Broken Wing status, over." The pilot said, breathing heavily. "Omega-6, we're sorry to hear that, I offer you my deepest condolences. Just return to base and make sure that you do." Luka heard the General speak. The General directed his speech towards her. "Luka, I'm sorry for your loss. It's not your fault this mission failed." Luka felt remorse; everyone was dead, just like Aria. Everyone died for the mission, but Luka didn't.

Luka grabbed the cross around her neck and then started muttering to herself, she is the remnant of the mission, and the bearer of bad news. She clutched it harder, as she talked to something. She clutched her cross harder, as they left the city.

"Please, help us..." Luka whimpered.

Luka panted as she remembered what had happened, everyone except her team died. She shook and started to breathe harder. She shook her head; she can't falter, not now. She then walked up to the door pulled on the latches, and forced it open, her rage was instantly put out.

The rain and wind blew in her face. She was under so much stress, she was internally screaming and crying. She breathed in the air, and allowed herself to relax before a fight. She walked forward onto the platform on the helicopter, and she looked down. All she saw below her was about a two-thousand foot drop; if she fell it would be approximately 4 minutes or less to the ground. Her death would be slow and painful if she fell, first she might black out then she would die. Thinking of that, she thought about being tethered, but it's too late now.

Luka looked around to see where the Giant was, it was nowhere in sight, and had disappeared. But then she noticed it's hand moving quickly towards the Helicopter. It's attacking now? Luka thought, as she felt the Helicopter move suddenly and quickly grabbed the railing. She looked up to see it size, but not to her relief, it wasn't what she expected. Her eyes widened as she saw its full height, the Giant was as tall as the mountains.

"No..." She backed up against the wall; she couldn't take this by herself. She needed something to help her, or someone. She gritted her teeth and focused her energy on the nearby raindrops. The Raindrops started to spin, and then they turned into small icicles. She launched them at the Giant, who seemed unaffected by the sharp Icicles; even her best attack wasn't enough. She then concentrated even harder to summon a few more when the Giant swung its arm again. The Helicopter moved and she had to negate her own attack to grab the railing on the side of the helicopter to keep herself steady.

"God... Please..." Luka cried, as she summoned larger Ice Crystals and launched them at it. Nothing was working, she was the only one left. She was the only psychic left in their lifeboat, a lifeboat that was getting closer to sinking. She was the only hope Orpheus, Miku, and Cam had of surviving to get to the sanctuary. Her line was getting closer, she could feel herself getting cold. The platform beneath her begin to freeze as well. Luka was beyond controlling herself now.

Luka concentrated again, and imagined what someone taught her. These are here for your protection, If you absolutely need to use your powers at full strength, imagine a lock breaking. As long as you imagine something shattering or breaking, you will unlock your powers.

Luka stood there for a couple of seconds, focusing on those words, deciding whether or not to believe in those words. Luka mustered up the courage and imagined in her mind. The cross she cared about shattered in to pieces. The powerful belief caused Luka to scream loudly as she felt her Mental Limiter break. It hurt, but she felt her will become stronger. The rain froze around her, she was now able to send more crystals at the Giant. She started to make larger and larger crystals, each becoming larger and bigger with each iteration or usage. She started to do damage to the giant now. One of the attacks caused the Giant to scream, not loudly but enough to distract her and make her lose focus. Something inside her cracked as she sent another volley of icicles at it. The pain was very intense and was something she never experienced before. She fell to her knees, the pain was too much now.

She was at the limit of her abilities, she had to make a choice, save her friends and die, or live and have them killed. "I can't give up. God, give me strength." Luka said, slowly standing up, facing a great foe in front of her. The Giant screamed at the top of it lungs. Its scream was so loud, and so powerful that she covered her ears. It then started to swipe at the Helicopter causing her to grab the railing. She had no other choice, but to attack.

She clutched her Cross, she wanted to make sure everyone lived. She remembered someone's words,This is for you, It's a charm that will help unlock your full potential of powers. But it will only work when you are ready. You will know when the time is right. Luka thought about it and finally decided, it was her time. She gripped the Cross and then snapped it off of her neck, and tossed it to the side.

Inside she felt something happen, all of her energy returned back to her. Whether she is imagining it or not, she felt someone lean against her shoulder. They caressed her hair and whispered into her ear, "Everything will be fine. You just have to believe." Her mind felt new, she then focused her mind and charged her attack. She held her breath as she concentrated and targeted every raindrop in a large area and finally she reached the end of it. She concentrated harder until her brain hurt and her nose starting to bleed. She finally mustered up the strength and generated a very large Ice Crystal. The Ice Crystal was large enough to be like a stake to a vampire, the Helicopter looked like a fish to a shark compared to its size. She then mustered her strength up again, and then launched it with as much force as she could. The force she launched it at caused her to fall backwards on to the grate.

The shot hit home and stabbed into its heart, bursting it with a very loud popping noise, causing the Giant to scream and thrash. It swung its large arms and almost hit the helicopter. The pilots moved the Helicopter to dodge. Luka tried to get back up, but the sudden movement knocked her off balance. She fell and attempted to grab the railing on the Helicopter, but she was too late. She slipped and missed the railing, causing her to tumble off of the platform. She tried to grab the edge of the steel grate, but only grabbed open air.

She fell off of the Helicopter and felt her breath leave her lungs. She couldn't generate anything large enough to stop her fall, or break it in any case. She saw the helicopter grow smaller as she fell to the ground; she sacrificed herself to save her friends. Realizing it, this was her fate, she knew she was going to die, but not how she would. "Aria was right. She was." Luka thought to herself as she plummeted to the ground.

"You won't die; you never do in this plot."

"Aria!"

"Save me-"

"No, don't die on me you bitch!"

"Miku, I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Luka, I know you love her."

"Believe in god, for he'll guide you."

"You're more important to me."

"You're my friend, and always will be."

"Hey, I know that you like it that way."

"Maybe we'll see each other soon."

"Luka... I've always loved you."

"Don't die Aria!"

"What you don't know is how you die, you only know when."

"You won't die, you never do in this plot."

"I love you Kaito, but I can't."

"Your love only surrounds the people you love."

"I like your name, Luka."

"Luka..."

"I know your heart lies somewhere else."

"I- I Love you Luka. You were a great- great friend. You can love me in your memories."

"57 65 20 41 64 61 6d 20 61 6e 64 20 45 76 65 20 77 65 72 65 20 6e 65 76 65 72 20 6d 65 61 6e 74 20 74 6f 20 64 69 65 2c 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 6b 69 6c 6c 65 64 20 62 79 20 65 61 63 68 20 6f 74 68 65 72 21 21 21"

Luka felt a serene sensation. "You didn't have to die in this story." A voice said loudly. Luka felt a caressing feeling on her cheek. "You are alive, but you're dead." The voice said to her, trying to comfort her. "You never complained to me, not once. It's just how you like it, right? You don't want to know the truth, so you won't be held back." The voice said, then it started to become a little softer. "You were an unfortunate soul, but a strong one."

Then the voice stopped for a second while Luka saw her memories. The voice softly laughed, and then said. "Luka, Kami, what's the difference? You have the power to change what happened here, you have the power to change a past event. You can prevent this, you can change this ending. Do you have the strength and face your sins? Or are you weak, and helpless that you'd let yourself die? I am not God, but you always prayed to me, so now I am answering you. Do you want to change the past, or not? It's your decision." The voice was so loud to Luka's ears. She shook her head, "Let me... Change... T-the past... Let me... Change... What happened... Send me... Back..."

"Are you willing to relive your experience? If you choose to go back, I will erase your memories, and you'll be like how you were back then." The voice said, becoming clearer to her. It was her own voice.

"Take care Luka, hopefully we won't see each other soon." The voice said with a slight chuckle. Then it faded away, and the room got darker. "Aria, I'm coming back." Luka was counting on herself to save the future that she made, she wanted to change what happened. "I will save you this time." Then she clutched her chest and said. "I won't fail."

She heard a bell tolling in the distance, and felt sleepy. She lay there in the empty white space, and then succumbed to her sleep. "Good night... Aria..."

A/N -

This is a the rewrite of the Prologue as I've always wanted to upload it for a while. This version is a almost direct reuse of the Wattpad version, but with names changed and smaller changes. Chapter One (this chapter, or Prologue equivalent to the Wattpad version), has it's ending removed and reused for Chapter Two's beginning part, I changed this so that way it ends how I wanted it to.

Chapter 6 and onwards for God's Words are using the Re-Write's story, so I have to play catchup by getting Chapter 2 through Chapter 5 edited and fixed for the re-write version. It'll take some time, but I'll get it finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Golden Black Ring of History**

 **(Updated)**

Monday September 4th, 2028 – Morning/Afternoon

Weather: Sunny with a high chance of rain

The morning sun was bright and a usual color of gold that you'd expect for the almost fall-like

weather. The roadways were surprisingly clear for this time of day; normally it'd be full with

many cars and trucks that would line the roadway hoping to get into the lane they needed to be

in, backed up for who knows how long. Whoever was driving right now was in for a good

clearance to move along.

Luka sat in her car as she switched to AC on; she was starting to sweat from sitting in the car

without it. It was only 78 degrees outside but to her, it was excruciatingly hot. She sighed as she

watched the traffic ahead of her, it was slightly backed up, but it wasn't too bad. She knew that

the lights would turn in a matter of minutes, but noticing that an ambulance just passed her, this

means that this could turn into a problem for her. Sighing, she moved her car to the next lane

from where she was, looking behind her to make sure that no one was coming.

She sighed and took a different route from what she should be taking, but given her

circumstances, it was necessary that she didn't waste time. She remembered a teacher always

telling her that "Time was money", an old saying in her point of view, and perhaps it was like

that. Maybe this world was moved by an odd force such as money, or moved by the daily work

or people, or moved by something that she couldn't yet comprehend. Perhaps she still was a girl

in a mysterious world, or maybe she wasn't the only one. She sighed and turned on the radio, she

didn't want to think too deeply about such matters. She'd rather concentrate on the road. She

tuned the radio to a station and listened in.

"Look listen to me, look around you. The NEF can't protect us for anything that they claim themselves to be. Vote for me!" A voice

rang over the radio. Luka scoffed and changed the channel. "Today the Sekai terrorist group

struck a military base in the northern part of Japan. Everyone in the vicinity are scared for their

lives. How long can we sit here while the NEF does nothing for their own people?" A news

reporter spoke. Luka chuckled, no matter what she changed to, it was the same. 'Hopefully the

next station has something good.' Luka thought as she switched it, but another channel reporting

the same information came on. "How can the Ministration sit still while the Sekai destroys are

daily lives? Where is the military involvement? Would we have to break from the NEF just to

seek solace from the Union? How long can we sit here while they continue to harass Japan?"

Luka sighed; she's about had enough of the Sekai as well as the NEF. 'Maybe it was for good

cause that the Sekai would take down the NEF. Russia's branch wouldn't do anything, and China

only did so much for them. Japan's branch were all rich people, benefitting off of the people.'

She thought to herself. She then changed it to another station which finally was playing music.

She sighed, maybe she wanted to be ignorant to the world, and maybe she didn't want to be

aggressive. "Better to be neutral than be the aggressor." She said to herself as she turned onto the

highway.

She listened to the music, tapping her finger to the beat. Imagining that it was herself singing the

song, imagining she was on stage, singing to her fans, to her lover if she ever had one. She

started to sing along to it as well, being drawn into the music, hearing every note for its full

meaning, singing every words, regardless broken or meaningful. She raised her voice on the

heavy parts, and softened it on the quiet parts. She sang and sang, being herself, being what one

of her hopes was, being a singer.

As her car went along, the traffic was getting heavier from the incoming traffic. Indicating that

she may have to increase her speed from the Cruising speed of 200 MPH to the speed limit of

250 MPH*. The car wasn't hovering, but the road now called "Magna Rails" kept the car on the

road, and helped lessen the severity of crashes. However being a new invention by the Russians,

only a few select highways were selected a year, making some parts of the country inaccessible

for a couple of months. Being part of the NEF meant having some good things, but the ruling

classes were the typical of the previous ruling class of Japan. "The same stupid system, same

rules, same hereditary crap, same stupid old people that ran it even before the wars." She said to

herself.

She sighed, she didn't want to get ahead of herself, all she wanted was to get to the college and

that was it. She looked at the dashboard and called up the A.I. "Mirai, how far out to the

college?" Luka asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "You are 2.8 miles* outside of the vicinity.

Want a shorter route?" The computer said, bringing up its image to the dashboard. "What's the

shortest way?" Luka asked, wanting to rest her arms for a bit. "It will take you 10 minutes to

arrive, would you like to turn on auto-pilot?" The computer asked, turning its image upside-

down in question. "Yes, please enable." Luka said, tapping a couple of buttons on her steering

wheel, and then clicked another button. "I need driver confirmation, please click 'OK'." The

computer said, spinning its image around. "Mirai, you have full control." Luka said as she

pushed the button, and let go of the steering wheel. "Roger that Luka, please sit back and relax."

The computer said, then its image disappeared and the wheel started to turn by itself.

Luka then started tuning the radio again, trying to find a good station, but in this time of day,

finding one wasn't an easy task. Sighing in defeat she flicked around on her onboard computer,

and switched modes from Receiver to Satellite, and started searching for a station until she found

one that interested her. The song that came up was a song she was familiar with, but wasn't what

she liked, but being interested in music anyway, she decided that it may help to study music for

future endeavours. Maybe music was going to be her saving grace, besides… that…

"Luka, we will be arriving in 30 seconds, please get your things ready, and thank you for letting

me handle your travel problems." The computer said, spinning its image around. Luka let go of

her thoughts, and started to dig through her purse. "Everything's all here, check." She said to

herself. She then looked up and saw the campus around her, it was large for a normal one, but

seemed kind of normal. She thought for what it would be like, she thought it would look like a

prison or a hospital, but it looks normal. Looking around, she could see some students walking

around, talking or going from one place to another, and then she saw a parking lot ahead of her,

her destination at Registry. The car pulled into to it, and the computer looked for an open parking space. After it drove

around for a bit, it settled in one not too far from the entrance. This was going to be her new home for 4 years, and possibly more. This is her chance to prove herself as a member of society.

She smiled at the prospect, somehow it felt a little competitive, but it felt like a new beginning

for her.

"Thank you for letting me drive, please give a chance to rate my driving ability soon." The

computer said while its image bounced around the screen. Luka yawned and opened her door.

The warm wind hit her face and she smiled. While it was nice, she preferred it to be cold instead,

cold as the winters that came before. She moved around to let her legs hang out of the door and

stretched, her body finally being relieved from being cooped up inside for about close to an hour

on the road. She got up from her seat and stood up, her pink hair flowing in the wind, and her

dress moving along with it.

She turned around, and bent over to reach inside her car to grab her purse. Moving around she

grabbed it and grabbed her phone from the cup holder, then she stood back up and moved to

close the door. The door slamming shut with a slight 'omph', she walked away from it and

turned towards the Registration Building, then walked towards it, walking to her fate.

"How long is each semester?" Luka asked the man sitting behind the desk while reading the

enrollment papers. Carefully going over them so that way she won't be swindled or something

like that. And also she read it to make sure she knew the rules and regulations. "The Semester

starts today, Monday. And it continues on until December 17, and then we have a break for

Christmas and New Year's, then come back on January 10th." The man said, looking at her

while getting the documents ready.

"Well, I'm sold even though I just came today for a check; I think I'll like this place." Luka said,

putting the papers down. Then she brushed her hair out of her face and licked her lips and looked

at the man in the eyes. "When could I move in?" She crossed her arms, taking a powerful pose.

"Today, if you wanted to." The man replied, while adjusting his glasses. The man clearly sees

her determination. Luka noticed this, and thought she made a good first impression, and as it

turns out she did. "I'll take the offer." She said, smiling just a tad to send her message that she

wasn't playing around.

"Here's your key to the room that you'd be staying in, Luka. You'll also have a roommate

sharing the room with you." The man said, handing her a magnetic card with the number for the

dorm. Luka raised her eyebrow just a tad, interested in this fact. "Who is my roommate?" Luka

asked kindly with some curiosity, although her voice holding slight animosity, remembering her

recent tryst with one. "Her name is Aria Elegy, she takes care of the Star Dorm-in which you'll

be staying in. She is nice and has a good background, so she was a good match considering your

reputation as a mathematician." The registry man said, putting some of the documents into a

small manila folder. Luka frowned just a tad, she did remember hearing someone named Aria

around before, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh well… Might just be another random person as usual." Luka thought to herself, and looked at the man. "Are we done now?" Luka asked him,

making sure everything was complete and perfect. "Yes we are. You can head over to your

dorm, and make yourself at home. May the Knights carry you forward." The man said.

Luka got up, and shook the man's hand, and left his office. The office it's self was very nice

looking with the technology of their day. Everything was somewhat far ahead of her standards.

The glass windows were all touch screen, and she could see many people's agenda's or what not

on them. Also the floor had signs on it too, a special type of hologram made so that way you can

interact with it, also little small cleaner bots wandering the surface of the floor, picking any dust

or what not that people drop.

Luka sighed; everything here was too much compared to her High School life. When she left, her

school was barely getting new equipment and new windows that support this type of stuff. Now

she would learn about it. Everything was moving too fast for her. Now she had to kick herself in

high gear when the classes actually did start… "Wait a second…" She thought. "That man said

classes start today… But they start in two weeks…" Luka realized the man made a mistake about

what he had said. She quickly brushed it off though; he's probably had a long morning.

She left the 3 story building, and made her way across the parking lot to her car. She got near the

car and placed her hand against the driver's side door. The door started to scan her hand, and

then it accepted her handprint. "Welcome, Megurine Luka. You have exactly 21 points on your

license; you also have 20 miles worth of energy left in your battery. Hopefully you have the

money to recharge it. Your engine is in great shape, no need to have it fixed. Have a safe driving

experience." The car said with its robotic voice. Luka never paid much attention to what it says,

she really has no need to, however she does pay attention to the charge though. It would be

disastrous if she didn't pay attention to it, and she doesn't want to shell out 200,000*(1) yen for a

solar powered roof.

She got in and started her car, it didn't roar to life as the old junkers do now. But rather it made a

soft and quiet purring noise, everything in its engine made driving real smooth. She paid almost

5,000,000*(2) yen for this top of the line car, and her mom wasn't too real about having it, but

Luka had saved enough to pay for half the price by doing odd jobs here and there. Luka even

learned how to fix a lot of things.

Luka drove from the registration office to the dorm parking lot. She already went to orientation a

few weeks ago, and already knew what to expect. The rules were kind of simple, except there

was a curfew off campus, but you could pretty much be anywhere at any time as long as you

were trying to study or something. One of the staff members said 'everything is supposed to be

easy to get the hang of', but as usual, there's something else to it. Luka had a feeling in her chest

about something. Every time she had this feeling, something would happen, not bad, but

something in her life would change. She parked her car and checked her car looking for her

purse. She saw it on the next seat over, and reached over to grab it.

"I'm at my new home now God. Who do you think I'll meet?" Luka thought to herself, as she

searched through her purse and looked for her phone. She continued to fumble around, and found

it at the bottom of her cluttered purse. She checked the time, and then unbuckled her seatbelt.

Luka was a gentle person, so she didn't mind the fact that she'll have a roommate. But given her

circumstances, she just hopes it's someone else just as kind. Luka already had bad experiences

with ornery students, and hated those that always disrupted class. Hopefully she didn't have any

of those kids here. Luka sighed and opened her door to the semi-warm air.

She got out of her car, and then closed the door behind her. She had bought the car mainly to get

her adopted younger brother Len and his sister Rin back and forth to their school. She at least

now has some peace and quiet, given how fourteen year olds can be hyper. Luka sighed as she

looked at her suitcase she brought with her, and pulled it out. Stepping away from the car as her

heels clacked against the ground, she pulled the suitcase out of the car with some amount of

force. The suitcase had essentials for her, and mainly what she needed for the first week here.

She had a couple of shirts, pants, and skirts for a couple of occasions, and also had her soaps for

use in the shower, and the needed stuff for her period when it came around.

She closed the door, and locked her car up, and then she looked at the dorm building. It was one

of 10 used by the facility. This one was the Star Dorm, and she was supposed to have a

roommate by the name of Aria? She thought to herself about who could this Aria person be. "Is

she nice? Is she mean? Or is she a little… offset?" Luka pondered about it while wheeling her

luggage to the automatic door in front of the building. The door whooshed open, and she felt the

air hit her.

Luka felt a little warm upon entering the building. Luka was wearing her pink blouse, and her

long skirt, so she looked a little out of place. She looked at the interior of the building, It was

nice, it had a glass chandelier, and has a nice foyer area, and she could see that it wasn't large

enough for an eating area, which must be somewhere else, but seemed like a good place to chill

for a bit. The elevator was in the middle of the room, and it lead to up through the 5 story

building. She then looked at the card issued to her. Room E518, which then she remembered the

map; it was to the south of her, which was to her right. "E must be the Wing it's in, and 5 must be

the floor number, and 18 must be the 18th room on the 5th floor." Luka thought to herself as she

made her way to the elevator and clicked the button and waited for it. She pulled her phone out

and brushed her hair from her face to the side. "I should cut my bangs sometime, they're getting

long…" She thought as she flipped through her phone. Suddenly something landed on her

shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned her head and found a casino card, with a Joker on it. "What could this

mean?" She thought as she just flipped it around in her hand. Suddenly the elevator dinged,

signaling her to get on. "That's strange; I guess I can't help to attract people." She thought as

she walked into the elevator. She let her bag stand by itself and clicked the button for the 5th

floor. The elevator was very smooth, and it took no longer than 10 seconds to get to the 5th floor.

Luka looked out window without noticing, and looked at the expanse of the campus. It's a

wonder why she didn't have to pay to get in here. "Don't you think it's a little strange God? Did

you do this? Or was it-" She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door closed on her. She

scrambled to it as she didn't notice the door had opened in the first place. It shut and the elevator

moved downwards, someone obviously called it down so she had to wait. Sighing, she leaned

against the window and huffed. Everything might to be an awkward start now. "God, don't tellme you planned this". Luka thought as the floor number counted down until floor 3. She thought

of someone saying to her, 'You dun goofed', as the elevator stopped.

The doors opened, and a girl with long flowing hair that was a light pinkish-blonde had walked

in, she had beautiful ocean blue eyes, and had two braids on her front part of her hair. She was

dressed casually, but wore a black shirt with a black tank top underneath and was wearing a pink

skirt. Luka's heart fluttered at this sight, and then she slightly blushed. The girl was carrying a

bag with something in it, and she looked up at Luka with an innocent expression. The girl tilted

her head at Luka with a curious look, wondering who this lost pink haired girl is.

"Oh…? You must be Luka. I've been expecting you actually. The people at the Registry building

told me you were coming." The girl said her voice sounding almost angelic. She then smiled and

opened her mouth to speak again. "My name's Aria, or IA as everyone calls me. I know your

name Luka, but not your last name." Aria said. Luka stood there dumbfounded for a second;

looking at the pinkish-blonde girl when finally she processed it. "Oh. I'm sorry for blanking out.

I was thinking about too many things, my name is Megurine Luka." Luka said, and then held out

her hand to Aria. "Thanks Megurine, or Luka." Aria said already familiarizing with her, shaking

Luka's hand.

"We're going to be roommates now, huh?" Aria said. Luka saw this as a way of Aria saying she

was welcome here, and decided to return the kindness with a question. "Yes, I heard that you

already have been here for a while at this college-school. Is there anything I should know from

you then?" Luka said, trying to see what she'll tell. But holding her suitcase a little closer, trying

to distract herself from blushing too hard. This girl is having some form of effect on her. "I'll

explain it to you in our room. And I can already see that you are flustered from seeing me."

Luka's heart sank to her stomach from hearing those words. She wanted to stab herself with a

pencil for making it so obvious. "Normally, I'm quite shy, but I can see that you are a good

person. And also, I like your name Luka. It fits nice with Megurine, which is also a good

Sounding name too." Aria said, smiling. Then Aria turned around to face the door.

"She did this to me? What a second… What?" Luka thought as the person she just met did

something to her. "What was that she just used?" Luka thought, feeling a little uneasy. This girl

wasn't someone anyone should mess with, she thought. The door opened, and Aria stepped out

with a slight hop in her step, she then turned around and said "Come on Luka, stop being an over

thinker and let's go!" Aria shouted to get Luka's attention, pointing down towards the south end

of the hallway. "Ah yes. Coming." Luka said, grabbing her stuff and getting out of the elevator.

Luka got out of the elevator to see Aria walking down the hallway, Aria then turned around to

Luka and said. "This is the 5th floor; there are many things you can do on this floor." Aria said,

turning around continued to walk down the hallway towards the room. The hall wasn't that long,

but it felt like forever walking with this Aria girl. Aria seemed to be kind, but also somehow

seemed like she was hiding something. Luka looked at the walls and saw various paintings and

awards given to previous students that lived her in the dorm. Luka looked towards the door to

Aria's room-or her room too, but someone was waiting there for Aria, the person had purple hair

and was holding a bag with something in it.

"Ah there you are Ia, I was wondering where you were. Can we hang out later or…" The girl with purple hair said, just as she saw Luka.

Ia stepped forward with a hop towards them and said. "I'm sorry Yuzu, but my roommate just

arrived today, and I need to help her get settled in, so maybe later alright?" Aria said, waving her

hand. "Oh… Alright then…" Yuzu said, but then she looked at Luka and frowned, then she

straightened up her posture and almost yelled into Luka's face: "You… I wondered who you

were. You're the one that was announced as the top of the leaderboard strats back when the 2027

Math Tournament that was being held. You're Megurine Luka aren't you?" Yuzu said with a

slight growl. "Um… Yes?" Luka said, hoping this girl wasn't going to start a fight right away,

she didn't want enemies right at the start of a new leaf. Yuzu looked at Luka, and stared her in

the eyes, and then Luka felt something moving at her side.

Her suitcase started to float up, and then floated towards the door. Aria saw this as a way of

"being nice", and opened the door for it. The suitcase then floated and landed on the floor inside

the room. "You're bags in the room Luka." Yuzu said a little harshly then… "Just kidding, I

don't really hate you. Although you don't remember me, my name is Yuzuki Yukari, but there is

proper time for introductions later, I'll see you later." Yuzuki said, then she bounced off from

them down the hallway. Luka watched her as she made her way to the elevator, making some

noise, and almost causing an accident on her way.

"That's Yuzuki Yukari; she used to be my roommate… Until she was retested by the college, so

she was sent down to room E213. She's a handful, but she's a good person. And she isn't one

that goes back on what she says." Aria said. Then she motioned for Luka to go in. "Come on in

then Luka, make yourself at home." She smiled.

Luka was being a little cautious, and entered the room at a somewhat slow pace. The room was

lit up with ambient lighting, and had an air freshener going. The room itself wasn't plain, and

there was a bookshelf near the door that had a lot of books. The walls were decorated with

Christmas lights, and various other types of lighting. There was a nice soft carpet that covered a

portion of the smooth wooden floors. There were two beds; one was obviously Aria's, as it had

several pillows and a long body pillow. Her bed was decorated with an interesting looking

blanket as well, it looked like a weird pattern with some other colors, and she couldn't quite

make out exactly what the blanket was. The rest of the room was decorated with other little

trinkets lining the walls on shelves. It seems Aria was a collector of sorts; she even had other

things that Luka can't quite put a finger on as well. However the opposite side where Luka

would be sleeping is a little empty. Aria appears to have respect for her roommates, a quality that

Luka very well likes.

"Do you like the room?" Aria asked suddenly, looking around and admiring her stuff, however

showing a bit of a unhappy expression. "Many people say I'm a little bit of a hoarder though…"

Aria said, her voice going a little flat, and poking her pointer fingers together. Luka saw this as a

moment to reassure her new roommate, and also another way to start off on the right foot.

"I think it's nice that someone takes care into doing what they love." Luka said, smiling at Aria.

Aria turned her head to look at Luka, and then smiled too. Looks like Luka had made the right

choice. "There, that's a good way to a good start. It seems my kindness has improved." She

thought.

"I really like that… You actually are nice. To be honest, Yuzu didn't like my style, she's a bit of

a… Clean person." Aria said, sighing and relaxing because her hopes weren't wasted. Luka

looked at Aria and she smiled, Luka wanted to set things right from the start. "I don't think

collecting stuff is a bad thing, although I think it's good that you don't get too carried away."

Luka said as she looked around the room again. Luka smiled, but began to feel a little faint all of

a sudden.

"Is everything alright Luka?" Aria asked out of concern from noticing Luka's sudden shudder.

"Yeah it's alright… I get cold easily." Luka said, lying to her so that way she wouldn't be too

indulged in her problem. Aria turned around and walked across the room to her bed; she sat on it

with a little jump and then said. "Well at least you'll probably become a good friend." Then she

smiled, and said. "You might bring at least some of your things in; it's going to rain soon." Luka

then stopped; she was totally focused on the blonde that she wasn't paying attention to the

weather. Luka then picked up her suitcase and carried it to her bed, checking her phone to see if

the weather report was true. "If you want I can help you Luka." Aria said, trying to be helpful.

"That'd be nice thanks; I'll show you to my car." Luka said. Then she walked to the door and

motioned Aria to come with her.

"Looks like everything's fine with this girl. I didn't expect her to be as nice as I thought though."

Aria thought as she followed Luka outside to her car. The sky was turning a darker grey as the

storm clouds moved in. Aria swore she felt something wet fall on her just now, maybe it was

going to rain. Aria looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds; she knew what was going to

happen. "Luka, we might want to hurry." Aria said out of concern. "I think we're ok. If it's going

to rain, we can just hang out in my car for a bit." Luka said. Aria thought to herself. "I think I

somehow this is rigged." But, just as Aria was trying to think about it, it started to rain heavily.

"Ah…" Luka sighed out loud as if it was good. "Hmm…? What's the problem?" Aria asked

curiously. "I like it when it rains. The cold feeling is nice." Luka said, smiling and holding her

hands out. "Something was definitely not right about her earlier… She's hiding something, she

said she gets cold easily, but she likes it when it's cold…" Aria thought to herself.

They ran towards Luka's car to prevent themselves from getting too wet, and jumped right in

without thinking. Luka moved around in her seat as Aria stretched. "The rain is beautiful isn't

it?" Aria said out of nowhere. Aria was looking up at the sky, and holding her hands together.

Somehow, Luka wanted to say something. She thought to herself about what would be necessary

to say in this moment. "I'm in the car with another girl, it's not bad, but…" Luka thought to

herself, she knew if she said something wrong, it would become very awkward, if that was the

right word.

"I'll show you something more beautiful than the rain." Luka said, smiling with confidence that

she could do this. Then she concentrated, imagining something in her mind. she pictured a

beautiful sculpture with many details to it, and also with a fully detailed flower. She started to

think of it as real. The flower she thought as real, and it began to take shape with her own hands,

but then she felt really tired, but continued without problem.

"Why did she go quiet? What is she doing?" Aria thought to herself as she watched Luka do

something. Then she saw it on the hood of her car, something was forming from the rain. It

slowly took form, and then she really saw it. Aria's heart jumped, it was even more beautiful

than anything she had seen in her life, and it was made from what looked like glass. Aria sat in

awe, and didn't have any words to say. Aria saw the sculpture take its final shape. On the hood

was a sculpture of a flower with many different designs, she thought they looked like petals,

beautiful petals.

"Luka is this what you made?" Aria asked, turning her head to look at Luka. Her smile turned to

worry as she saw Luka had her head slumped over. Aria moved over towards her, and slightly

poked her. "Luka?" Aria asked again, this time with a little more concern. Then her heart started

to race, Luka was unconscious. "Luka wake up!" Aria started to shake her. Aria then looked at

the sculpture, it was beautiful, and Luka had done it for her, but… Aria quickly grabbed her own

phone from her skirt pocket and dialed the hotline for the school. She couldn't call anyone else

because they wouldn't know how to help her, and after a few minutes, the line picked up.

"Kaito! Kaito! Are you there?" Aria pretty much yelled into the phone when someone picked up.

The person coughed and cleared their throat, then he breathed out with almost a tired voice.

"Hello? No, Kaito's not here, may I ask who is calling?" A young voice said, probably another

intern that had taken over Kaito's shift. "My name is Aria, Aria Elegy." She yelled into the

phone, almost panicking. "Ah… Aria... Hmm…" He sniffed as he did this. "I'm sorry, state your

emergency, then I'll have someone come right over." The voice said with new vigor. "I'm in a

car with a young woman named Megurine Luka, she passed out." Aria said, her voice coming

out in knots. "I see… You're in the Star Parking Lot, let me send a medic team over right now,

and I'll see what I can do for her." The man said. "Thank you, um…" Aria said, embarrassed that

she didn't know the intern's name. "Ah. My name is Fukase, I'm the intern that takes over after

3:00 PM." Fukase said, yawning. "Thank you Fukase. Thank you very much." Aria said, and

then hanged up.

Aria thought she saw flashing lights coming her way…

-To be Continued-

Chapter 2 – End Recording

 **Author's Comment:**

I initially planned this to be released on the 28th of December, but unfortunately it didn't happen,

so here it is. I want the first 3 or 4 chapters to be kind of an introductory arc where the main

characters are first introduced with a few being support. I also wanted to show off a little bit of

their futuristic technology that they utilize, but it's not too farfetched. The windows that she sees

are very real, in modern Aircraft they use Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) which act as a HUD, it

is also commonly used in TV's, which in this story they use it in everyday life on windows. The

automatically driving cars are currently being tested in our time, however hand print scanning

hasn't been developed for public use, and real-time A.I. is still yet a pipe-dream, although we are

almost there. Small cleaning robots actually do exist. Almost everything planned in this chapterwe have almost achieved, so it isn't too far ahead. (But prepare ye' self, it's going to get a little

wilder.)

In this chapter the LukaXIA ship is just starting to sail, but I'll see what'll come to be from it.

*Hehe* In the next introductory chapter I'll be bringing more Characters in. So far the confirmed

Characters are Kaito and Fukase, but Miku being the most famous has yet to make an

appearance, don't worry though she is very important to the story. I won't leave Miku out

because I know people would be mad at me for not including her, especially if she was shown in

the first Chapter.

I think this story would be approximately 25 chapters if not more, but to make it easier on the

readers, I do plan to have a time-skip midway in the story. :^)

Update Notes:

I presume the next chapter to be released on Jan. 18th. Hopefully…

Expect a chapter on Thursdays though.

Also within this week or so, I will have a WordPress site up or something along those lines, but I'll link it in the next chapter.

Author's Note:

*It's simplified into miles, but however it most likely would be Kilometers instead, but I made it

miles so that way it's easier to understand.

*1 – 200,000 Yen is very simplified into $2,000. However this is not true as currency changes

value every minute, but it's a simple way of saying how much it's worth, however not accurate.

*2 – 5,000,000 (Five-Million) Yen is simplified into $50,000. (Obviously not accurate.)

 **God** – She isn't talking to the Christian god, but rather to someone or something that's called

God… What this be?

 **Yuzu's Ability** – Yuzuki's current known ability is Gyro-Kinesis, or the ability to affect Gravity.

It shouldn't be classified as the most common ability Telekinesis or "Psychokinesis". She was

using Gyro-kinesis to reverse gravity for one object; however it's more commonly known to

affect more than one object. She moved it by also using the regular telekinesis, which is quite

common for most psychics to have.

 **Aria's Emotional Ability** – Aria is able to control emotions as part of one of her abilities,

however It is an unclassified trait in most listings or modern writings.

 **The Kagemine's** – Unfortunately they won't be featured as per my rule of fanfic writing. If a

character's official or implied age is younger than 16 years old, they will not be counted in a

story, unless the story arc intends each character to be older. (Like the 2 year time skip.) Any

character ages 16 and older will have their ages changed regardless, even if they're appearance

states otherwise. This is to prevent characters under the age of consent from being added. This

only is in effect if I rate the story to be over M rated. I will however add the two after the two-

year mark in the story, since the Kagamines will be at least 16 years old, this is to be fair and that

way every-if not-character is introduced. They'll come in after the time skip, so don't worry. :)

 **Magna Rails** – A type of roadways developed in their future. It allows cars better traction and

helps prevent large scale crashes. Cars are able to stop on a dime even when the road is icy.

Luka's Secondary Ability – It is the classic Telekinesis, but more advanced than the regular good

ol' variant. But she's combining it with Cryo-Kinesis which allowed her to make the sculpture.

 **2027 Math Tournament** – Luka placed 2nd in the Math Tournament, and won recognition from a

lot of schools. However Yuzu placed 5th in the tournament, falling below Luka.

 **Mirai** – Mirai is an A.I. that is installed into Luka's car. It can perform various tasks for her,

including driving. It can also give her directions and also change the Radio station or it can also

help her write documents on the go. Mirai is part of the Seletra Car series, the first to implement

a semi-sentient A.I. It also cost a fortune to buy. Luka named it Mirai because it matched her

feelings towards her own future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Song of many years, and a night  
? ?, ?0XX  
Weather: ?

Rain fell from the sky, listless and quiet. It's as though as it seems, just a plight, regardless of those in fright. The city wraps all around the rustic architecture, and the clouds almost seem like mist above. The window of a train car is streaked with water, as a person sits inside waiting for their stop.

This person has dark red hair, sitting in her cabin while reading a book. The book comes by the many names of "Philosophy", or that sort. However, being a book, it is full of pages of information and discovery, along with words that can shape an idea. Ideas... Ideas are endless, Ideas are bulletproof, Ideas are a great danger, and a great hope. This woman, reading this book, wants to know what sort of ideas await in the next chapter or lesson. What people has said in this world, but to the dismay of her efforts, it is none the mundane, as a man saying the words.

Sitting next to the red-haired woman is a dirty blonde haired woman, clearly in her mid-20's. She wasn't reading, but fiddling with her yellow flow-y dress she had gotten for herself. Unlike her companion, it appears that she wasn't a reader, but more of a actor. She herself, didn't care about her ideas, but more or less for her appeal and looks. She would rather walk around with her flapper-esque style, then sit in a library studying.

Both were unlike companions, but they shared a deeper connection in this world than anyone should know...

The train appeared to slow down as it was on it's final approach to the station, it's horn blowing loudly in the rain soaked sky. The steam from it's engine forming small clouds that could be seen out the window. A marvelous sight to the onlookers and waitees.

"Hey, Lulu!" The woman with the yellow dress said, pushing her shoulder, "Your stop is here." The red-haired woman nicknamed Lulu looked up at the other woman, she just smiled at her, and closed her book with a 'thump', and then placed it into her small suitcase. "Sorry Aeria..." Lulu said with a smile, "I just was caught up in the book I conclude." Aeria patted her on the shoulder and said, "Listen, don't worry about it. Besides, I can tell that you will like living here in this city." Aeria then grabbed another suitcase from the rafter above. "Come now Lu, let's get you off.", she said with a smile.

The walk through the train wasn't too bad, however it was cramped from the other people trying to get off of it at the same time. The two women had been situated in the first class car, but the front doors were jammed from some undescernable accident with them, they left the car by going through the back of it, leading them to scramble against other passengers. The passengers themselves, seemed to be moving to the city as well, not for the sheer likeliness to it, but because of the work they could get, or perhaps it was what drawn them to it. However, these two aren't here, as one had been coming here from another city in the past, where ever it was.

Aeria stepped down from the small steps and held out her hand to Lulu's. Lulu grabbed it and stepped down too, watching her step very closely, and placing her foot on the ground carefully. "You'd better watch your step Lu, you might fall.", Aeria said, chuckling slightly, a playful jest. "You'd better watch her mouth, before I stop it." Lulu responsed with a slight laugh, playing it for jokes.

After the short tryst, the headed underneath the roof, a place where goodbyes are often made. "Luka, it's been really nice to be with you.", Aeria started, putting her hands together, "I've enjoyed our time together." Lulu or Luka turned to look at her, and smiled sadly, "I know, I know. But it's what I had to do, my father-" Aeria grabbed Luka's hand and said, "Yes... this is for the right. I... I wished this world was never like this." Luka scoffed and smiled, "The world is what it is.". Luka sighed and took a breath, "Aria I never would've chose this, this was never my decision, I- I personally...", sighing and breathing deeper she continued, "I never would leave you. Because-" Aria hugged her closer, "You love me? Don't you?", she smiled, "I could tell. You never ceased on being content as friends." Luka drooped her head slightly, and started to cry.

Crying was hurtful to Luka, crying was something she never did.

"I never want to leave!", she started to sob, "I never want to go... But I have to... It's the only way." Aria hugged her closer, "Luka, you're always with me, regardless of where you're at. Here.", She paused and released their embrace. Aria reached into her bag and brought out a necklace, it was silver and had a red ruby on it. "Take this Lu, it's one of my things I keep. As long as you wear it, I will never be far.", Aria said reaching her arms around Luka's neck and placing the necklace there. Luka started to calm down, and then look at Aria, she yearned for something more, even if it was pointless after this time. To Luka, it was worth it, if it would remain for years in her memory.

"Aria... Embrace me one more time.", Luka said, holding on to Aria's warm body, to which Aria responded, "Ok... One more time." Luka felt her heart racing a million miles an hour, this was her chance. "Aria... I-", She gulped, "I l- love you.", Luka let out, fearing for the worst. Aria chuckled, "I know, but it's a little corny don't you think?". Aria let go of of Luka slightly, but still holding her close and looking into her eyes. "You know Lu, I guess I have to say I lov-", Aria was cut off as Luka made her move. Luka held Aria close as she placed her lips onto Aria's, holding this moment dearly in her heart, wishing it'd last forever. She wanted this to never end, she wanted it to be what she wished for...

Finally, Luka pulled away slowly from Aria and breathed out. "Aria, that's my way of saying thank you.", Luka said, blushing from the moment. Aria started to chuckle, "Hey, if anything... I guess we would be a good couple. But I bet I sound like I'm pushing it away.", Aria said. Aria then finally said, "I really wish that it didn't end here. Maybe someday we'll meet again, and maybe-", the train horn started to sound again. "Maybe we could be lovers, Luka", aria said, then she released Luka from their embrace and bent over to pick up Luka's suitcase, she handed it to Luka, whom gripped it and took it softly.

"Aria, I guess even after I confessed, I guess this is goodbye" Luka said, wiping her tears again. "Lu... I guess it is", Aria said as she looked at the clock. "I guess it is." Aria sighed and reached her arm towards Luka, "Formal goodbye?" Luka nodded and softly said "Yes", and grabbed and shook Aria's hand. Just as they did this, the train horn blared again, signalling that it's about to leave. "Well Lu, it's time for me to go home", Aria said, started to turn. Luka nodded and said "Go, go on back, and take care of Kaito and Len for me." Aria laughed, "Don't worry, I will", but before she could turn around, Luka grabbed Aria and kissed her again. This time, Aria placed more effort in returning it.

Aria pulled away from Luka and said, "I really have to go Lu." Luka smiled and stood still, watching Aria turn and walk away.

"What one must do is important, what others must do is important. What you want to do is not important, what others want to do is not important. Whether we think it's needed or not needed, it's necessary. What we do is what we do, others don't have to care, and neither to do have to care." Aria said aloud, walking away. Luka smiled, she picked the line from the book she was reading. Before Aria got on the train, she turned around and smiled at Luka, waved her hand in the air, and turned around and stepped into it.

Luka waved back before Aria disappeared into the train. She felt lost again, but hopeful now, as she gripped the beautiful necklace. The red ruby looked like it was shining, but that may be because of the way it looks. Luka nodded and turned around, looking at the city. It's rustic features and parisian look made it feel warm somehow. The train blew it's horn one last time, before the train started to leave.

Leaving one last time...

'Kami...'  
'You must remember...'

September 4th, Later that evening.  
Weather: Stormy

Fire, burning Fire, the flames of the heat eats everything that gets in its path. The flames engulf the bed and furniture, leaving none to remain. The flames eat the rooms, the windows, and the stairs. It eats all the other apartments, all of the belonging in the people's partitions, even those who didn't escape. In the midst a young girl was crying, crying for her mother, wanting to be free from the prison of flames. Her voice was growing hoarser from the choking smoke and the excessive crying. Outside the apartment, sirens wailed and whined; men and women both struggled to put out the searing and roaring flames that engulfed the building.

"She's in there! She's my daughter!" A woman cried out as she struggled to move past the barricade that the local enforcement had set up. The enforcers trying to keep her held back from entering the building. "I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone through." One of the enforcers said, trying to calm her down. "But my daughter-" She gasped and choked on her words. "She's- She's in there."

All the while, the local enforcers tried to use the current technology to try to put it out, but to no avail from their attempts. The fire started early in the morning, by a person that attempted to use an appliance that had apparently short-circuited while in use. The building was lined with the most advanced of ways to prevent such a happening, but it wasn't tested. The importance of their fault was to be in vain, as it wore out the systems and lead to an overheating of certain electrical wiring. The fire started in the basement and worked its way up the building, setting off the fire alarms, but it traveled through the insulated walls rendering the water systems useless. The fibers in the walls were fire-resistant, but what must resist, must soon break.

The chain reaction of lazy systems and fast-paced production caused the fire to break out, a side-effect of the transition between 2 governments, A fact that the new government doesn't want to address, recycling the building instead for profit. Thus starting the cycle over, and causing more accidents from an otherwise "Perfect Government".

As the fire raged on, finally the woman broke free from the enforcer and made her way into the building. The building was almost fully ablaze, and only a little bit of air remained breathable. As the woman ran up the stairs, worrying about her child, only did the enforcers attempt to retry their efforts. The little girl in the apartment started to become faint and tired, only then a voice came to her.

"LUKA!" It got louder.  
"LUKA!" No it was deafening.  
"LUKA!" It was very loud.

"LUKA!" Luka shot up in her bed from her nightmare. Everything had hit her all at once; her head hurt, and her body ached in multiple places. She was distraught, everything hurt, and it sounded like someone was trying to talk to her. She writhed around on her bed, screaming and mumbling, and then the pain got more intense than before. Luka grit her teeth and then she screamed out loud in pain from it. She reached up and held her head as she continued to kick and scream; it was unlike any pain she had felt before from any type of pain she had previously suffered. Her body felt like it had knives stabbed into each and every one of her muscles. Her brain felt like it was being slowly crushed from the pain. Then a light came on above her, and caused her to scream and howl louder from the pain it induced. "Stop it! Stop it! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed in her head. She heard voices, but couldn't make out what they said. The pain shot through her head, then to her shoulders, and finally to her legs. Her heart was beating so fast, and suddenly everything stopped.

"HURRY UP, AND GET IN HERE!" A man yelled almost at the top of his lungs. He was yelling to another doctor in another room just across from theirs. The man quickly grabbed an Artificial Resuscitation device and started to go through with the procedures they were taught with. "What happened?" A red haired man asked as he jogged in, almost out of breath from the 'immediate response', having a blank expression when he saw the scene. "She's gone into Cardiac Arrest, Her mental barrier rejected her, and now it's causing her pain." A grey haired man said, attempting to try all of the 'methods' he knew to fix his patient.

"Dex, you sure you can handle this right? Maybe you should remember your proper training" The red haired man said, however noticing something was a little off about the patient. Dex, the other doctor than started off on his usual tellings, "I know, I know. Don't worry I have this." As he said this, he pulled out a Defibrillator, and then he started up the process. The red haired man sat there looking at his 'patient', and noticed something wasn't quite wrong with them.

"Charging it now! Let's do this." Dex said loudly, and then pressed the big buttons to her chest, invoking a slight response. "Dex… Um… Don't just decide how you're going to help her, you have to follow the proper procedure", the red haired man said, noticing something about her chest. It looked normal for a person of health. "Fukase, Go dig yourself a hole. I got a patient to save", Dex said arrogantly, as he continued his 'treatment', using them over and over again, before stopping and realizing it. Fukase then had a confused face and blank stare. Fukase knew what Dex was doing was probably causing more pain than good, as he saw the Defibrillator wasn't even plugged in.

"You know, are you sure you even have it plugged in, she might not even be dying you know." Fukase said, slightly noticing Luka's breathing was actually normal. Fukase then noted that what happened was her body might be alright for now. "What?" Dex said, and then looked down to his 'patient'. She was alive and breathing. "Damn it Fukase, go fuck off and stop taking my patients", Dex said realizing his mistake, and started to clean up his mess that he made.

"Looks like cleaning duty is up to him tonight…" Fukase thought to himself as he walked out of room and into the hallway. "Dex always takes things out of hand", Fukase thought to himself, as he put some of the things that he had with him away onto a cart that was placed there from a little while ago. He soon wrapped up what he was doing, and made his way towards the waiting room. The waiting room wasn't very far off from the room his 'patient' was in, all he had to do, was walk a couple of rooms away to it. He walked along through the hallway, looking at the hallway. It was lined with carts and extra stretchers, and had small paintings here and there along the white and slightly brown walls. He made it to a door and scanned his palm against the door that leads outside of the patient quarters, and he walked to the waiting room, hoping to see the girl that was here from earlier. He rounded the corner and peered inside to check that the person that had called in was still there. The blonde girl that called for him about a couple of hours ago, sat there on one of the many chairs that lined the walls. Fukase then stepped backwards, and straightened his collar and lab coat, then walked into the sterile smelling room.

The blonde saw Fukase and her face turned from her down face to a worried and startled look. She stood up and almost yelled into Fukase's face, "Is she alright, is she alive?",The blonde asked. "Yes she is", Fukase said, pushing her slightly away, "Her Mental Barrier rejected her, and so it caused her to have a seizure. But Dex took it out of hand though… As usual…" Fukase said, rolling his eyes. "Turns out we aren't good doctors", Fukase thought to himself, and then checked the time. His shift was almost over, and now he had to hand it over to one of the other students that were selected for this time. Fukase sighed, then lifted his head to look at the girl in front of him. "Aria, you should head back to your dorm and get some rest. It's eleven PM, and it's not good for your health", he said sounding like a generic doctor.

"I know, but I worry about her…" Aria said, putting her head into her palms. "Aria, I barely know you, but I know that you are stressed out", Fukase said, then he sighed, "Luka will be alright, she's going to be fine." He thought about it for a minute and brought up another subject about the two. "Strange isn't it?", He said thinking out loud. "Huh?" Aria questioned, looking up at him. She looked at the red haired man, and then asked, "What is it Fukase?", her voice slightly wavering from thinking of far worse things. Fukase noticed her concern and shook his head, "It's nothing, everything is fine, I saw something else happen, and so I might be expecting another patient." Fukase said, lying to her.

He then looked at Aria who was still concerned, and then patted her on the head. "Aria, Luka's going to be alright, ok?" Fukase moved back from Aria and straightened his lab coat, "Go back to your dorm and get some rest. Classes don't start until next week, but still, you shouldn't mess up your sleeping schedule, especially with the first week being the busiest", Fukase said, wanting to end the conversation here, so that way it doesn't turn into something else that would take up his time.

"Thanks…" Aria said and turned around as she went to get her things. She came back over to Fukase and then said, "Thank you… and Good night... Kase" Aria said, walking out of the waiting room, and exiting into the lobby, checking out for the night. Fukase let out a quiet sigh and leaned against the door,"Something is very wrong", He thought to himself as he stood there, his senses tingling from noticing all of the possible patients in the area. He groaned and shook his head, then walked back to the room that Luka was lying in.

He walked into the cold, sterile room, and turned the lights low so he could see. The pink haired woman was lying there asleep from the trauma that she sustained from her earlier outburst. Fukase could see that this woman was never supposed to be here in the first place, he confirmed everything with checking on her power level and all of her medical history. He pondered about it, but then came to the conclusion. "She's very calm, and for some reason or another… According to her personality reports, this is a new development. This is unlike anything I've seen before", He thought to himself, and stood up and walked over to the monitor. "Well time to get off of my shift then", he thought to himself as he double checked it, and then left the room, looking back towards her and nodding.

Wednesday September 6th, 2028  
Weather: Sunny

A few days had passed since the 'Incident' that happened with Luka. Aria checked on her every now and then, just to make sure she was fine, then she headed off to complete her 'duties' that were assigned to her. Within this time, Luka was re-evaluated based on what happened. The doctors called in the Consignee to replace the Barrier and fix any other problems associated with it, therefore bringing us up to speed.

A teal-haired girl walked up to the door of the small clinic located within the College. Her hair was longer than most, and it was a quite bright teal-color when it shone in the sunlight. Her shoes which were modest for a normal person of her age, Clacked against the ground as the reached the door to the clinic, and she opened the door up to smell a medicinal and sterile environment. Everything in here was as clean as possible, kept up to date by the government's executive orders.

The girl walked into the entrance a few feet, then scanned the room that she had entered. She saw the nurse sitting at the station in front of her, and decided to walk towards them. In which she looked to take a note on the person she would be talking to. The nurse's name was "Haku" and she wasn't in a proper uniform, but rather in a uniform that would suggest she is an intern here as well. The girl also took note of her silver-white hair color, and her red-colored eyes that stared at the screen in front of her. Before she reached the desk, the nurse looked up at her. "Do you have an appointment? Or are you here for another reason?" The woman asked, shifting in her seat to better see the girl in front of her.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, I um… I was told that someone by the name of Megurine Luka would be here?" The teal-haired girl asked, shifting her balance from one leg to the other. "Megurine Luka… Luka…" Haku murmured as she checked the registry, and flicked her finger around on the screen looking for her. "Megurine Luka? Give me a small piece of information that only a person close would know." Haku asked, as per standard procedure. Miku stood for a bit, and tapped her foot as she thought. "Um… She has Cryo-kinesis?" Miku said, wondering if that was the right thing to say. She carefully looked around her as if she was paranoid. "Hmm…" Haku sighed as she checked it out, and looked in the past of whom Luka's confidants were, it so happened Miku was one of them. "Alright, you pass. Just scan your Personal Identifier, and I can show you the way." Haku said, prepping the system for an intake.

Miku breathed out as she pulled her purse off of her shoulder, and began to fumble around in it to search for the ID. She sighed once she found it, and placed it underneath the scanner. The scanner read it's barcode and loading up Miku's face on the monitor, and then detailed more other information and leaving some private. Haku then stood up and said "Alright, it's this way Hatsune", moving from the station and walking towards a hallway.

Miku put her card away, and followed Haku down a long hallway. She watched the surroundings and looked at the walls, which had many paintings on them. Haku then came to a stop, and then pointed forwards, then she opened her mouth to say "It's just past the Waiting Room, keep going forward, and take a left once you reach room 31C." Miku repeated it in her mind and nodded, and replied "Thank you Miss Haku." Haku sighed, and smiled at Miku, then she just walked off back to her station.

Miku walked down the hallway reading the signs by the doors, each going in ascending order. "27C… 28C… 29C… 30C…" she counted as she walked past, then stopped as she read a sign that clearly read "31C", but as Miku looked at the sign a bit longer, suddenly she noticed that there used to be Braille underneath these, but it seems there's not anymore. She sighed slightly as she knew why, why the government decided to take away such things that people may actually need, but she shook her head to release those thoughts. Right now, she was outside the door to one of her old friends, an old friend that she hasn't seen in a year now.

She placed her ear against the door and listened, listening if there was anyone else inside the room. All she could hear was the slow and soft beep of the blood pressure monitor, and someone breathing. She gulped as she pulled the handle and pushed ever so slightly on the door, forcing it to open with very little force. Inside as she opened the door, was the woman she came to see, laying they on the bed sleeping. Miku opened the door wide enough to let herself in, her eyes scanning the room to see what else was in the room. Her blue eyes moved from one side of the room, to the other, taking in the scenery. As she done this, she took time to note several features of the room. There was a flower pot near the window, and the room was colder than she thought, as the thermostat read: 22 Celsius. There also happened to be flowers sitting on a small portable desk that sat next to Luka's bed, and also there was some of Luka's belonging on an adjacent desk. The layout of the room was that there was a window near the backend of the room, which was around 20 feet in front of Miku, and the room was also 25 to 30 feet wide, or to her perspective. There was a restroom to the left of her, and there also was a bank of different medical supplies on the wall to her right. The room so far seems to have been built as an addition just recently, as she took note of the pipes in the walls, and other sorts of details that were hidden from sight.

Miku walked forward very quietly, her almost knee length shorts making a soft rustling and her shoes clacking softly. She moved to a chair near the bed and sat her purse down, and looked at Luka. Luka was sleeping, softly breathing from whatever the doctors or nurses were keeping her on. She also appeared to be very serene while sleeping, a trait that Miku liked, as loud sleepers weren't her thing. But of course, what should disturb the serenity of the scene, if not a knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock, knock Miku heard from the door, she watched as it slowly opened to reveal a man with a lab coat on, his striking figure and blue colored hair was his defining features. "May I come in?" The man spoke with a soft voice, his voice sounded a lot like someone familiar, but Miku couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Yes" was all she managed, as she literally had nothing else to say, in this moment words would not come so easily, as she had no time to prepare herself. "My name is Kaito, you can call my Kyte. I am the doctor that will be taking care of Luka for the afternoon hour." The man said, slightly bowing, then he said "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be having visitors at this time of the day, usually students would be off somewhere else." Kaito said, walking towards the monitor, and started to take notes. "Um… I'm Hatsune Miku, I've been Luka's friend for a while." Miku said to him, wanting to let him know that the two are familiars. "Oh? Is that so? Well that's good, my friend Aria has been taking care of her for the past two days. She's been hanging out in here talking to Luka every now-and-then when Luka awoke." Kaito said, scribbling on the pad he has with him, and pushing several other buttons on the monitor. Miku found it odd that students were taking care of the facility, so she decided to ask him about it. "Why is it that um… Students are the ones here, rather than staff?" She questioned, putting her finger to her lips in question. "Ah… According to many of the class pre-requisites, one must take part in many of the Medical Studies, but preferably being an intern here is way better than working at the downtown morgue or even in Aiko's main hospital's ER." He said, turning around to the bank on the wall and pushing several buttons, dispensing various items.

"Does that mean even first-years have to as well?" Miku asked, out of a little fear that she'd maybe have to see blood. "Well that's your decision, however I'd recommend it Ten-out-of-Ten. It's better to fulfill this early, because it's going to be a pain in the neck if you do it later." Kaito said, walked back towards the monitor and walking towards a desk near Miku. "Here you can start right now, I'll have you take this bag and hang it up there." He said as he pointed to the device that held what might be Saline. "You mean now!?" Miku asked in shock, getting flustered at the fact that she might be forced into this. Kaito laughed at the response, then said "No silly, I want you to just hang it up there, it's all automatic from then."

Miku whimpered and stood up, suddenly she didn't want to be here anymore. She walked over to the device (which wasn't too far from where she was sitting), and reached up to hang the bag of liquid on the device. Once she did it, the device automatically retracted the holding arm that held the bag, and then slipped the bag in and dispensed the old one into a disposal chute of sorts.

"See, that wasn't too hard." Kaito said, opening some other stuff that Miku couldn't quite tell what they were. Kaito put on some rubber gloves and then turned around to look at Miku and handed her a syringe, Miku's heart sank a million leagues deep. "B-b-but K-k-kai-kaito, I um…" She stammered trying to compose herself, she started to slightly shake from the fear of what she thought would come next. Kaito noticed this, then said "Well, hand it back then. If it's what you don't want, then I shouldn't force it onto you, but…" He trailed off, he grabbed the Syringe from her hand and then said "We all have to face our fears at some point." Miku stepped back, to her that was a death sentence. "So… I would have to… Draw b-blood?" Miku asked shakily. "Yes you will have to…" Kaito said as he moved towards Luka, then said "…Besides I didn't make the rules. To be honest…" Kaito trailed off again to grab a vial that he set on the desk, and poked the Syringe into it, then he continued "To be… Honest". He cut himself off to check the Syringe, then pulled Luka's arm from its position and straightened it, then continued. "To. Be. Honest. I had to go through the same thing." Kaito said, as he finally finished his sentence, wrapping a large heavy-duty rubber band around Luka's arm and tying it into place. Miku gulped, she knows exactly what Kaito was going to do. Miku was almost shaking madly and then said "Can I wait outside?" Kaito looked up at her, and looked at her face, then said "Yes you may."

After the injection and the medicating of Luka, Kaito announced his finishing touches over to Miku, whom was still outside. Miku, a little distraught over the fact that 'Yes', she has to partake in the Health Sciences, and 'No', there was no way of getting out of it. Miku is now starting to wonder if chasing after her old friend was a good idea, especially since the current event.

Miku peered inside carefully, looking around the room that Kaito had used to 'operate'-even though that's the wrong sense of the word-but rather to inject some sort of medication that would have a variety of effects. She looked at Kaito and stared into his eyes, his Royal-Blue eyes looked back at her, smiling, Kaito then motioned for her to come in. Miku nodded and opened the door wider to let herself in. She normally wasn't scared of any type of bodily fluids, but since her 'accident' sometime in the past, she didn't like the sight of any fluid. Miku walked closer to the bed, examining the table and desk, everything appeared to be clean. Miku sighed in relief as she confirmed it was ok.

"I'm sorry for pushing a little too hard." Kaito said putting away some other equipment. "I guess I didn't take into context that some people would be… Um… Disgusted in a sense?" Kaito said, wondering if that was the right word. Miku thought about it for a second, she took note of her feelings and said "It's more like a dislike, but disgust also seems to state it as well." She said, muttering the last part. "Well, it's good to know that Hatsune, but I wanted to ask you a question." Kaito said, turning towards her after returning to standing by the bed. "Are you LeekLover39?" He questioned, wondering if this was really her. Miku stood there almost going white, it seems Kaito has ascertained her identity.

"That's- That's an old name…" Miku said, almost going red that she had forgotten to change her username to something else, and revealing her name to some by the name of… "But… Um… Kaito, is your name MaskedRaiderJoker?" She almost died just speaking it, she didn't want to sound stupid. Kaito laughed a little bit. "My yes Miku, how did you know? Do we actually know each other?" Kaito asked her, walking closer to her and patting her on the head. "You really are him?" Miku replied, holding Kaito's hand, trying to remove it from her head. "Yes. Yes I am, then you must know who I am then?" Kaito said in a teasing manner.

Miku blushed hard. It was him! It really was him! "You're saying you're The Joker from the T.V. Drama 'Masked Raiders'?" Miku almost yelled, excited that this was him. "Yes, I played the main character." Kaito smiled, then he had a rather devious idea. "Well miss, if you want me to prove it to you, then allow me to." He said, and then he opened his lab coat and pulled a deck of cards out with telepathy, he smiled as he did this. "I am Joker, the one and only Psychic Raider!" He yelled out, putting up a show for Miku. Because of this, Miku almost squealed with excitement and joy, to her it was the meeting of the life time. To her, Kaito was someone that she looked up to when she was still a teen, someone that she watched because he promoted the coming out of Psychics. "Ahem…" Some called out.

Kaito then put his deck of cards back into his pocket, and closed his lab coat with a 'whoosing' sound, slightly coughing to signal something about the latter. Miku straightened up and looked over to the source of the sound, sitting up in the bed was the known pink-haired woman of the room, quietly looking up to Miku and Kaito. Both stood there shocked as they realized that they had awoken the pink-haired woman, but also had acted out of line, when clearly Kaito-being a doctor-acted out of line, alongside Miku whom was equally as guilty in losing her composure against Kaito's ploys. The Pink-haired woman just shook her head, then sighed with a breathy tone, laid back in her bed, then put her arm over her eyes.

Luka sighed and just fell backwards into her warm bed, covering her face with her arm. She didn't want to deal with people today, not since she started to have reoccuring nightmares again. All she wanted was to let go of the past, but she's haunted by the fact that she couldn't even save herself. She couldn't even save what they called home. Luka was constantly being tested by the world, she often found herself looking into herself to find her true self. However Luka doesn't want to be sad. She wants the world to be a better place, she wants to be happy, and maybe one day she will be.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Luka lifted her arm up to see whom it was. A pair of Teal colored eyes stared back at her, filled with concern towards her. It was her old friend Miku.

"Luka... Um... I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but are you ok?" Miku asked out of question. Luka took her time to process the words, then nodded her head. "I came as soon as I heard that you've been hospitalized for something." Miku said, sitting on the bed next to Luka. Miku moved her hand to grab Luka's, and to which response, Luka winced at the fact that her hand feels very hot. Miku squeezed for a couple of seconds, but then let go, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Luka's throat felt a little dry, but feeling a cool sensation in her arm probably meant she was getting some sort of hydration, however...

"Miss Luka, are you ready to eat yet?" Kaito said, walking closer to the bed to place his hand on her head to check her temperature. Luka felt a slight discomfort as his hand was too warm, in fact it felt agonizingly warm. She winced and let out a little whimper of pain as his hand touched her. Kaito seemed to have noticed this and pulled his hand away, knowing that it was harming her somehow. Kaito composed himself and then breathed out. "Luka, do you feel very hot? Have a headache? Do you feel unable to eat? Or can you even talk for that matter?" Kaito asked looking at Luka's almost pale face, feeling a little bad for her. Luka shook her head, she felt like she couldn't even bring words out of her mouth today, and she felt way too hot. Luka started to move around underneath her blankets. Luka tried to sit up, but she couldn't, somehow she was feeling worst than yesterday... Whenever that was...

"Luka? Are you hot?" Miku asked, worry filling her voice as she stood up to remove the blankets from her. Luka in response felt the cool air hit her and sighed. She felt like she could relax now, she felt like she could think again. Kaito approaced her and checked her vital signature. He deduces only one thing, and that one thing is responsible for her ending up here in the first place.

"It seems that Luka is suffereing the side effects of having a new Mental Barrier." Kaito said. Then he moved from the bed and walked towards the bank on the wall. On his way he discarded the rubber gloves that he was wearing, and put on some new ones. "I'll need to confirm this though." He said as he pulled out a thermometer from one of the middle compartments, grabbing a slip for it too. He then turned it on and applied the slip for it, that way he can use it again later. He turned around and approached the bed again. Then he stood near the bed, and bent down to see Luka's face. He put the thermometer towards Luka's mouth and made an "Ahh..." sound. Luka looked back at him with a clueless look until she saw the thermometer. She understood what that meant, so she opened her mouth so Kaito can take her reading. After a couple of seconds, it beeped and Kaito pulled it from her mouth. Kaito looked at it and read out loud "36.83 degress celcius." He shook his head.

Luka thought for a second...  
36.83 celcius was around 96 degrees fahrenheit...

Luka almost panicked, she felt like she was intensely hot, but her body is really cold. She tried to say something to Kaito, but suddenly her mind became foggy. She coughed and hacked as her breathing became laboured. 'What's happening to Me!' She screamed internally, as each breath felt like breathing through a straw. Her vision of Miku and Kaito was getting blurry, and all she saw was Kaito yelling something incoherent, along with Miku whom was backing away. She reached her hand out to Miku and tried to grasp, but she couldn't, Miku was too far gone, or was she? Luka's version faded further from light, as she felt like she was falling a million miles an hour from Kaito and Miku. All of a sudden, she hit something as if it was the ground.

She felt weightless as her mind slowly started to unravel, her body feeling like it was dissolving into nothingness until a voice hit her ears. "It's a true shame isn't it? Feeling like you've lost all you have?" The voice said, ringing through Luka's mind. "I've been there a couple of times, but it's not that bad once you get used to it." It said, calmly and quietly. "Kami... You shouldn't need to die, you don't have to die. Why do you insist on doing so?" The voice said, soothing Luka from her fears. "Kami... You know 'she' loves you... You know that the person you met likes you... You aren't alone... Your mother loves you, and so do your sister and brother..." The voice said to her, caressing her form. "Kami. Please wake up. You need to go back to them, back to your life. You can't stay here, even if you are an old soul." The voice said, getting quieter.

Suddenly Luka felt herself floating in water, she couldn't breath, she couldn't breath. She wanted to get back up, but the surface was so far away. Luka reached towards the surface, the light, anything that was there. Her survival instincts carrying her to the top, getting to air, and possibly life. Luka desperately need to be there, but something was keeping her from it. She looked down and saw a black tendril keeping her from getting there. The tendril spoke to her. "Yuki, you want to sleep don't you? You want to rest from your work... You need to rest." It said in a low and deep voice. Luka's first instinct was to try to get free, but it held on tightly, preventing her from getting to the surface.

"You know you want to come back, come... Stay with me... I'll keep you company..." The voice said, getting more and more distorted. It wrapped it's tendril further up her leg, and around her waist, pulling her back down. Luka wanted to get away, but suddenly her mind felt fuzzy from a feeling. "Come here darling... I'll give you company..." The voice said as it wrapped around her more, choking her now.

She struggled to break free, when suddenly she felt something inside of her surge. She felt powerless against the force of it. She really was tired, she really did feel old. But suddenly she realized something. 'No one called me Yuki before, no one did.' She thought. Her mind became clear and then did what she only knew what to do. She screamed as she let her mind run loose and she froze the tendril surrounding her body. She then writhed and finally shattered the body, letting herself loose. She desperately needed the surface, and she was getting it, she needed air. She heard a voice, a familiar one.

"Luka!"  
"Luka!"

She finally knew who's voice it was, the one that was the cause of her nightmares. It was her mother's voice, as it cried out in agony trying to save her. Luka felt like crying, her emotions were running amok in her mind as she made her way to the surface. 'Just a little further... Just a little further...' Luka thought, as she made her way up from the dark depths. Finally her goal was in sight. She saw the light and finally broke through the surface, breathing in air desperately from being smothered for too long.

"Luka!" A voice called from the distance in outside of the room. The young girl's whimpers and sobbing gave her position away to the voice. The room was searingly hot and smokey. The voice then came closer as she sobbed and let her cries be heard. "Luka!" The voice yelled, then the voice was a person. The person bent over to look inside the closet and pulled her out. She was crying too, the voice was crying. The person tried to run outside of the room. But the smoke being in the air, she was halted by it. She bent over to at least breathe a little bit, but even then, she was starting to suffer from hypoxia, both of them.

The firemen and police finally managed to make it to the two people inside, and one of the firemen handed both of them masks. The mother put one of them onto the young child, then placed one on herself. The firemen, police and the mother and child came out of the building, cleaing the way as parts of it's structure came down. Both were sent to the hospital, sent to the Tokyo Hospital for Industrial and Scientific Study.

The child remembered her mother's voice saying. "I love you Luka. You are the light of my world."

Luka woke up from her dream. The light from the window shone through and hit her in the face. She groaned from this, and rolled onto her side, to which she opened her eyes to see a familiar Blonde sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Good morning Luka", the blonde said as she poked Luka's shoulder, "You've been asleep for a day, the psychic barrier really rejected you hard." Luka yawned, "Aria, how long have you been awake." Aria shifted in her chair, "I just got here a minute ago. Kaito told me that the psychic barrier wasn't meant for you, so he told me to give this to you." Then she reached into her bag and brought out a necklace. "This is a psychic barrier-like charm that Kaito's friend's family had for more than 80 years", then she held it out. It was a silver necklace with a ruby embedded in it, the silver shone in the sunlight, gleaming and almost angelic-like.

"This is for you, It's a charm that will help unlock your full potential of powers", Aria said grabbing Luka's hand and placing the necklace into it. "But it will only work when you are ready", she said folding it into her hand. "You will know when the time is right... Or at least that's what Kaito said", aria said giggling. Luka blankly blinked as she felt the cold metal fill her hand, at the same time, Aria's warm touch compressing her hand. "Aria. It is time to eat?" Luka asked feeling her stomach wanting something solid rather than liquid. Aria reached her hand over to the call button and pushed it, "Doctor Kaito is on his way." Luka however thought about what happened yesterday, Kaito seemed more of a joker than a doctor, his personality wasn't very professional.

The door opened a few minutes later, a man stepped into the room, whom was not Kaito. Aria turned to look, and saw that it was a familiar gray-haired man, whom was standing there with a slight grin. "Dex, why did you come? I thought Kaito's shift was during this time?", Aria said, questioningly. Dex gripped his clipboard and brought it up, "Kaito is out at this time because of an emergency with another patient," then he tapped his clipboard, "I will be covering for him, so what does the patient require?". Aria sat up and said, "Luka needs to eat, her stomach is starting to cramp from the lack of solid food." Dex then wrote on his clipboard, "Ah. What will miss Megurine want?" Dex said with a smile, wanting to be more helpful. Aria poked Luka and said "Luka, order up." Luka on the other hand felt compelled and thought about it, hopefully they at least had something edible. "I want... Um... Omurice I guess." Luka said, feeling her stomach churn at having something as heavy as meat. Dex clicked his pen and wrote on the board, "Anything else?", he asked. Luka sat up in her bed and stretched, "I would like coffee, a little bit of cream." Dex nodded and wrote more down, "Alright, we will have it ready soon, just wait a bit." He said, putting his clipboard at his side, "I'll be back in a bit" he said as he walked out.

"I should tell you about Dex, Luka." Aria said, turning back towards her, "He's a bit eccentric, and like to be helpful, but don't give him to much attention." Aria stood up, "Besides, you are going to be released later this afternoon, Kaito told me this morning that we can't keep you in this place for too long." Aria said before standing up and walking to the door, and leaving. Luka sat there in question, but knew it was probably something Aria needed to do, since Luka noticed that she left her bags too. Luka shifted in her bed and removed her blankets from her legs. Her legs looked fine, but probably would ache if she attempted to take the track or something too soon.  
'I can't remember anything from yesterday, was it really that bad?' Luka thought to herself as she moved her body to let her legs slide off of the bed, letting them touch the cold floor. 'That was a strange dream as well, I haven't had that nightmare for a long time', Luka thought as she stretched her toes and feet, trying to get them from being a little numb from laying down the past few days, if it hadn't been a week already. 'Time flies so quickly, I don't think I can keep up with this rate of life.' Luka thought as she tried to stand up from the bed, her legs were a little wobbly, but no less ready to take the world again. Luka looked at herself, she wore a white hospital gown, and she also still had the necklace in her left hand which was warm from being there too long. Luka looked at the necklace, it was still the same thing, it didn't change or disappear. It was beautiful, so much that Luka felt like she had to put it on, it felt like it called her to put it around her neck.  
Luka grasped it and grabbed both ends with her hands, then she reached them around until she managed to get both ends connected, the silver necklace was now hers. Luka looked at herself to make sure that she could move from where she was, she didn't want to rip out one of those intravenous lines from her arm, that would be another problem for her and the clinic-hospital-place-thing. And only then Aria opened the door and walked in with her bounce that she always had, looking at Luka at the mean time, and speaking to her in her usual voice, "Ah, you decided to put it on then." Luka turned around to see the beaming Aria, Luka just smiled, and said, "It's not my type, but if it's needed, I'll get used to it."  
Aria laughed, "Silly Luka, well it's a mental barrier made out of silver. It's said that silver nullifies any type of holy energy, that goes the same for Psychic abilities." Aria moved to sit in the chair, "Besides, it's not my gift, Kaito gave it to you", then Aria grabbed a bottle out of her bag and took a drink, "He wanted you to have it, but I already explained that. What he meant about his friend, is that it comes from the Reon family. They were immigrants to the US and Japan a long time ago." Luka blinked, "A long time ago?" Luka asked. "Yes, they were around in the time of the roaring 20's and that sort of thing for the late states", Aria then looked at Luka, "They were a rich family seeking a new life, when one of their children moved to the previous Japan and married into the Megurine family."  
"I see", Luka said, holding chin with her hand and rubbing it, "So Kaito must be friends with my cousin or mom or something..." Luka trailed off. Aria tilted her head, "Oh... That's right, you're a Megurine. I see, hmm... I think he might be friends with someone by the name of Leia Megurine...", Aria thought about it. Both of them stood in silence as they sorted things out in their head. However, their thoughts were interrupted as a familiar Blue-Haired man walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of something", the man said, as he scanned the room and saw Aria, "Ah, Aeria, I didn't know that you would be visiting today." Aria turned around to see the man, it was Kaito. "Kyte, did you come to bring Luka's food?" Aria asked. Kaito held up the platter, "You bet. Dex had me prepare it too after I was done taking care of a bloody mess, but don't worry, I washed my hands", he said with a smile.  
After Luka finished eating, she was dressed back in her clothes from the day she came in. Luka walked through the hallway from her room, down to the waiting area. Miku was sitting in the waiting room typing on a computer, her face was her usual slightly blank stare, but none-the-less into some sort of conversation. Luka saw her and said, "There you are Miku, are you ok?" Miku turned to look at Luka, she smiled, placed her computer to the side, and ran towards Luka and hugged her, "Luka, you're awake. I was worried from yesterday, are you all right now?" Luka struggled to breath from the smaller girl squeezing her body, "Yes, Yes, I'm alright." Miku let go of her and said, "I'm sorry for the mess-up me and Kaito had", then she brought out a picture of him and said, "But at least he signed it." Luka laughed and looked at Aria, whom was looking a little startled. Miku looked at Aria, "Who's this Luka? A new friend?" Miku asked politely. "Yes, this is Aria Elegy, she helped me through this time", Luka motioned towards her, then Miku looked at her. "So you're Aria, Kaito was talking about you- Ah! My name's Miku, Miku Hatsune!", Miku said jump-ly as she held her hand out to Aria. "I'm Aria, I'm pleased to meet you", Aria said in a soft voice. Aria then looked at Luka, "We have to head back to the dorms now, I'd recommend that you take care of yourself Luka". Luka nodded and looked at Miku, "Do you have a room set up too?". Miku nodded, "Yeah I do, but I'm with someone totally different, she's another blue haired woman, I think her name's Rana or something." Luka nodded and then looked at Aria, "I see, well we best get going then", then Luka turned her head towards Miku, "you should go back too, I don't think there's anything to do here right now." Miku nodded, and followed the two outside into the cool air of the morning.  
Chapter Three / Arc I Closing - Ending: Neutral - End Recording...

A/N -

Hello, it's me again. It's the writer of this story that's been in a little bit of hell and back. I edited the story a bit more, and changed a bit of some of the dialogue and/or wording. Overall it hasn't changed much, but it took a while because I kept putting this story off in playing Project Diva all the time or going to college classes. :/

I personally like this rewrite, but I don't feel that satisfied that it took me so long to do it. It's probably my low motivation anyway... Anyway, this story might go the way I planned it.

As you all may have noticed is my formatting errors and such, this is because for a while I was using MS Word, but that ran out and I was stuck using Word Pad for a while. Now that I got back my Word, I can now format the way I want to... Maybe.

Anyway, in my previous incarnation of this A/N, in which I will have it in an archive that I keep so you can read it later. However I still do have a lot of plans for the next chapter, and I will post the new chapter within this week, But the introduction arc should be finished by next chapter with the introduction of Gakpo/Gakupo, Rana, and Zing! If you are unfamilier who Zing is, she is an upcoming Vocaloid that's set to release this year sometime, and I am very excited for that because I like the game she was featured in. I'm excited to have a couple of new faces to the roster, even if this is my first fic, and I'd love to expand more on the characters.

I hope that you will at least continue to read the story, and I'm not after likes and/or reviews, so I won't pressure you into doing that. I write because I want to, I don't write for number of reads or becoming popular. However, the human heart can change, so you are free to hold me against my word. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Anima_**

 _The ending of the era is near,_

 _Bye my Aria,_

 _If you love us, then save us._

 ** _The story so far…_**

 _After the reset of the timeline, Luka Megurine was sent back into her old mind._

 _With her memories erased, she must relive her life before her encounter with the mysterious Man with The Silver Gun and previous of Aria's death._

 _The current Luka has entered the college she's been accepted into by her entrance exams and her PET test. So far, she has met a beautiful woman named Aria Elegy, whom is the Aria Elegy that was killed before the reset. The two get along fine, but tragedy strikes when Luka's mental barrier rejects her._

 _After she recovers, she gains the Cross with the Red Ruby, and now can return to her dorm and continue her journey…_

 _But as she is living a good life, evil is growing in the world. The evil that is self-righteous, and wants to change the world forever…_

 **Arc 2D "Crisis" – Entrance: Neutral**

A few weeks later….

Tokyo Hospital for Industrial and Scientific Study

September 26, 2028

Weather: Sunny with 45% chance of Thunderstorms

A man wearing a white lab coat walked within a white and bland hallway. The hallway has the scent of a sterile environment, from constant cleaning and housekeeping. As the man is walking along while holding file folders, he passes a wall mural that reads _Tokyo Hospital for Industrial and Scientific Study_ in blue with a double-sqaure logo. The hospital had a steady intake of patients, but most of the complex were research centers for numerous studies of medicine. The man wasn't no more than 30, but he seemed to be a little older than most of the new people on the block. On his lab coat was a name plate that read, "Dr. Longya Ph.D". His full name would be Yuezhang Longya, heir to the corporate giant known as the Longya Corporation. The Longya Corporation being the one of Japan's largest sellers since World War III, and the leader of markets in China and the whole NEF.

Longya scanned his way into a back corridor away from the main hallways, which lead to a business meeting room a few meters in front of him. As he approached, he slicked his hair just a bit to straighten it out from a full night of testing. He was nervous, but overall ready to present the results of a research program that he has undertaken from his mentor. He opened the door to a room that had several people in it. The people were mostly doctors and business men, sitting ready to hear the word on the project they tirelessly poured their money into.

Upon seeing the business men, he instantly voiced his thoughts like a speech he had just written beforehand. "I gathered you all for an important meeting on the progression of the Kami Program today", his voice came out a little crackly. He cleared his throat as he reached for a folder. "I also have something to show you in this meeting…", he said as he grabbed a folder and placed it onto the table. "Something important", He said as the folder flipped open and spilled out a small amount of papers. On the cover of the folder was marked with careless erasing and renaming from the years past, it read "The Kami Program: To change and push Human Evolution."

"This program was started 10 years ago by a man that you may not know", Longya said, sitting in the seat that he pulled out. "I've been personally working every minute of my current life to give you the results that we have put our hearts and important resources into", Longya said. "This is the project that I dedicated my life to…" He said as he cleared his throat, then spoke again. "I even sacrificed my only sister for this." He opened another file folder, and removed a paper detailing the results. "This is the drug testing results from a year ago, and it has a 90% fatality rate on normal humans, however I modified the drug to give a person mental powers in order for it to not instantly kill the user, thus bringing the fatality rate down to 10%", Longya said as he looked around the table. "So far the results of the Kami program say that this is an important success of the human race."

One of the other doctors looked at him nervously and said, "How do we know that it's complete? Did you test every little detail and partition of it?". Longya scoffed, "Yes, we spent testing it for the past 5 years, but we finally managed to perfect it", Longya said. "We have physical evidence to show you proof that our resources and effort were not wasted." Longya then reached across the table and clicked a button. The speaker turned on and he spoke into it, "Send him up", and sat back into his chair. He was very confident about this, as it was the best finding of the century, perhaps in the history of this world.

After the men sat there in silence, there was a knock on the door after about a minute, noddingly Longya got up out of his chair to go to the door. He sighed and hoped that his 'proof' would be enough for them. He opened the door with a little reluctance, and at the door was a man with white hair and grey-blue colored eyes. Longya looked at his arm, which showed the imprint of "CV04". The doctor smiled at him and said, "Come in, we have lots to show them."

CV04 walked into the room with reluctance to see doctors and men, it was a room different from his usual environment. CV04 watched as Longya moved his hand towards CV04 and said, "I present you, Cee-Vee-oh-four, or Adam". CV04 winced at the name Adam but was glad that it wasn't his predecessors name. Longya showed Adam off to the business men and said, "He will change the world as we know it." Adam breathed in slowly, he didn't like the fact that he was now the 'Savior' but decided to go through with it. He needed to be better than 'Kami', he absolutely needed to get what he wanted… Revolution.

One of the business men then cleared his throat, "How will he change the world? He doesn't look older than 20 years old." Longya laughed while he looked at his creation, "He will, I'll show you how", he said as he then stepped back from Adam. Adam sighed softly and worked his magic. He put his hand out and summoned forth a light barrier, his eyes glowed green from it. He let it glow for a few seconds and then he stopped and returned to normal. One of the men slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "This doesn't prove anything! How would he be the world's savior!? That's just normal Photo-kinesis!" Adam felt the man's anger and locked eyes with the doctor and then threw him back towards the wall without a problem. "If you don't believe me now, you'd best do it soon", Adam said as he started to suck the life energy from the man's body, taking it into his palm and then bit the bottom of his lip as he crushed it.

Longya tapped his shoulder and said, "You can take it easy for now Adam." Adam returned to normal and let his 'Father' talk to the men. "This young man here will change the course of the upcoming war and will be of significant use for us." All the men in the room were a bit scared, but they recomposed themselves before one of them spoke, "What did you give him? Enhanced powers?" Longya shook his head, "He was given the drug that we put our life into developing, I call it God's Word", He said as he put another file on the table. The file contained the information about the drug, and its effect. "Diluted to one-ten-thousandth of its original form. This was the final product of the previous Leia program, and now fixed in the current Kami Program."

All the men looked stunned, "What happened to Leia then?", one of them asked. Longya sighed, "She was only here for a mere month and during that time, we had no time to properly test on her but, she was the one that allowed us to create God's Word." Longya grabbed a file from another folder and placed it on the table. "Her codename was Kami at the time, and the information she gave us was very beneficial", Longya said with a slight crack in his voice. "Have you men ever heard of how people are related to gods?", Longya said a little cryptically. One of the men perked their head and muttered, "You mean Leia?" Longya looked at him and nodded, "It's not a known fact, but it's mostly taken as fiction, but 0.01% of the population of Japan are descended from gods. That's why you had clans, households, and all that history stuff." He stopped talking to clear his throat. "Leia was in fact descended from a god, that god we know now as 15-dash-29-dash-B". Longya turned to look at Adam and said, "After testing on Leia during her stay in the hospital when I was still an intern for my mentor, we found out that she had inherited the god's abilities."

"However, we couldn't test on her long enough as she was an inpatient, and as soon as she recovered, we let her go with her mother." Longya said as he circled the table, and then sat back in his chair to pull out another file. "But we had her blood tests, which in according to our secret policies, we must store the blood as well. But we as researchers had our way with it, thus we made the Leia Program…" He trailed off while thinking of the moment. "But that's old history, we lost her and now we have Adam. The CV series has been complete, and only after four iterations." Longya said as he stood back up and placed the full files of her on the table, the doctors and men looked as they saw a woman no older than 16 in the image. The woman has long hair and wore glasses. Longya looked and motioned at Adam. "Adam will bring us remarkable success…", as he said as he pushed a button that brought down a projector from the ceiling. "He as he has shown himself to be a great sniper, and a precise one at that", he said then as it began to play a video clip.

"In a test trials, he has been able to control even his bullet to hit the target, and his maximum range", he said as he waited for the video to catch up, "his range is 5 miles, making him better than any sniper that exists in the world today." The video clip changed to others that were given the 'God's Word' drug. "The God's Word, or GW drug has been shown to give even a mere human being psychic powers, or if one took the undiluted form..." He trailed off as he played another clip. "It would be a disaster had we not had anti-psychic tanks." The video showed a man with Dark Blue hair crashing through steel walls and different blockades. The doctors seemed to be interested at this prospect, one of them smiled and said, "So what happens if you take the undiluted solution?".

Longya looked at them with a serious express that he rarely shone, "You would become a God, you would have powers of creation, powers of imagination to create untold things, you would essentially be able to save the human race from extinction from all the known prophecies in the world." He stopped to clear his throat. "You'd even be able to prevent the said Ragnarok, or you'd be able to stop the God's judgement on the world." He turned to look at Adam. Adam stood straighter as he knew that Longya expected great things from him. "You would become so powerful that it wouldn't even be worth trying to stop you." Longya then grabbed another file, "The GW drug is so powerful, anyone who takes it will become a god, simple as that."

Longya motioned at Adam and did a hand signal that only meant one thing. Adam stepped forward as he started to focus and demonstrated a new ability. He created an apple out of his hand, and then took a bite out of it, sneering at the other people in the room. "In other words, the people using the drug would be able to transcend death, would be worshipped by all for the millions of years, even be sought out as a means of life", Adam said in a dark voice. Adam then walked forward towards the table, "Since I'm your creation, let me fight for your cause, I know that you mean good in this world."

Longya turned and faced Adam, "You'll be of immense help". Longya patted his shoulder, "Let's end this world and bring about a new one." Adam looked up at Longya and felt a warmness in his chest. He nodded as he locked eyes with Longya, "Yes, I've seen the horrors, it's time to rid ourselves of our previous control of the God's and other religions." Adam started to lower his head, "I joined because I was discriminated against for being who I am!" He stood up and faced the men in the room, "I will do anything for saving my life." He looked around the room and spoke in a louder voice than before, "Since you guys are his allies, you're my allies. Let's make this world once again renewed, a world where religion doesn't matter." He smiled, "A world where the Gods are really here to help, and not sitting in a place where they don't exist, only to leave us alone." He put his hand to his chest, "To the Sekai."

 **Later that evening...**

 **Aiko City, Outskirts**

The dorm room was a decent temperature with its low lighting, it's interior was now decorated with stuff from Luka after she settled in and got used to her roommate. Luka had finally made herself at home, after her nightmares and tryst with the clinic a few weeks ago. The time since then had been lessons on various subjects, but none so far about using the powers that she has. The 'Lessons' weren't lessons on teaching her about psychic abilities, instead it was her teaching the scientists and professors the abilities, which was contrary as they are supposed to know what they are.

She sat on her bed exhausted from the day of studying and showing what her abilities were, which wasn't hard, but it left her feeling very tired and weak from the day. Luka sat there as she felt a little nervous as something was bothering her _. 'Why is it that everything is fine, but I feel anxious?'_ Luka asked herself while lying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, feeling the energy of the world flow through her. _'It's been strange these past few days. Every day is a new experience, and somehow it calms me knowing that I'm in a place where I'm accepted… But still…'_

Ever since they became roommates, it was Aria was the first to perk up about something. "Hey Luka, do you want to go someplace to eat?", she said with an excited tone to her voice. Luka lay there thinking about it, wondering if it was worth trying to get up and go someplace just to have a dinner and have another 'getting' to know each other talk. Honestly Luka felt tired from the day but hearing about food made her feel tortured. He stomach clearly had no mind against her otherwise tired body. _'Well it can't be that bad…'_ Luka thought to herself as sat up and stretched. "Yeah, where do you want to eat at then?", Luka said, getting ready to stand up. Aria started to speak again, "Let's see... I know a place here in the city that serves up great Raman if that's your liking, or maybe there's that buffet about 4 kilometers away or maybe…" Aria trailed off trying to remember the places she's been to.

Luka was already standing while Aria was going through the 'best' locations in town. Luka knew that if she didn't answer her question about where she wanted to go, Aria would get a little worried and go into her 'why are you avoiding me' talk, even though that Luka very well liked her, but didn't like that she was tired from the day. Luka spoke up, "Well… It doesn't matter to me, I mean I really like su-." Luka stopped herself from speaking those words. Aria's head perked up and tilted in a way that reminded her of a certain image she saw in history books about a dog. Aria chuckled and said, "Oh... You're a fish person, aren't you?".

Luka mentally slapped herself at those words, now Aria was going to spoil her even more than she already did in the past few weeks. Luka then started to remember all those times that Aria would somehow guess what she liked, and then spoiled her with it. 'It's not like I like her', Luka thought to herself. _'Maybe I should say that I liked something else…'_ Luka to herself and turned to see Aria was already searching through her wardrobe. _'Well there goes that plan…'_ Luka thought as Aria pulled out an outfit that she liked. "I like seafood too Luka, for today's dinner the food will be on me." Luka sighed, Aria always wanted to pay for the dinner, even though Luka clearly had enough money for it. Luka then said, "Let me get dressed then", she said as she slightly slumped her shoulders from exhaustion.

Aria looked at Luka and smiled. Luka saw it and felt her heart melt, she liked it when she did that. _'Maybe tonight can't be so bad after all'_ Luka thought as she reached into the dresser next to her bed. Luka looked through and tried to find an outfit that fit the weather, and something that looked nice, but not fancy. As she searched through, she found an old dress that was black with red streaks and some frills that just barely came over her knees. "I really hate triangles…" Luka muttered. Aria heard Luka say something and said, "What was that? Did you say something?" Luka winced and hoped that Aria didn't get the wrong idea. "I'm talking about an outfit, nothing to worry about" Luka said as she chuckled, but clearly cringing on the inside about still having this from a school play.

As Luka finally chose an outfit for herself as Aria was in the restroom getting ready. Luka looked to see that it was her chance to change so that way Aria wouldn't see her in her undergarments again. Luka quickly took off her shirt and shorts, and quickly slipped into black shirt and shorts, and put hoodie on. Luka looked at herself in the mirror and thought it looked ok, but quickly thought against it. _'This won't suit the occasion, I'd look weird like this heading into a restaurant. This is not like anime life'_ She thought as she changed into more suitable clothing for a night out. Luka quickly started to brush her hair to remove the frizz that would come about from not taking a decent shower in the evening time slot.

Aria came out of the restroom and said, "Are you ready Luka?" Luka stopped brushing her hair and look at Aria. She softly gasped as Aria was wearing a red shirt with a black overshirt and a knee length pink skirt. Luka also took notice of Aria wearing glasses which made Luka want to hug Aria right now but decided against it as they are friends. _'She's not like Miku, she might get weirded out.'_ She thought as she just continued to look at Aria. "Um, Luka… Are you going to stop staring now?" Aria asked out of spite from Luka just staring at her. Luka snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry Aria, I was just deep in thought." Luka said trying to cover herself from looking too weird. "That was some thought then." Aria said as she turned around while maintaining eye contact.

 _'Why is it so hard to talk to her God?'_ Luka asked herself as she sat on the edge of the bed, slipping on her socks. Luka could hear things moving around in the small kitchen they had, obviously Aria getting the small fridge cleaned out. _'I forgot that each dorm room was bigger than I thought…'_ Luka thought to herself as she remembered the layout. There was a kitchenette near the door on the left side of the room, and the main room was separated from it by a wall. The bathroom was on the far back and left side of the room, where it had a all the necessary things inside of it. The beds are in the main part of the room, and both can be separated by a folding wall built into the right-side wall.

Luka continued to sit there thinking about the room as Aria was almost ready to head outside of the door. "Come on Luka, you're just sitting there! You're going to get left behind at this rate!" Aria said in a playful manner. Luka's head perked up from hearing that, forcing her out of thought. "Ah, coming in just a sec!" Luka shouted while jumping off her bed. Luka grabbed her purse off the shelf near her bed and ran towards the door. At the door she stepped into her shoes and grabbed her umbrella just in case it rained again. And once she was done getting the umbrella, she looked up to see Aria's eyes looking back into her own. "Luka silly, slow down or else you'd hurt yourself." Aria said while looking at Luka, almost looking into her soul. Luka stood back up and took a breath. "I'm sorry Ia, I just felt worked up today, so hopefully you won't mind my closed mindset right now." Luka said apologizingly. Aria just smiled and turned away, and said "Come on, Dinner's on me tonight."

Aria walked into the hallway of the dorms, which was empty and quiet for now. Luka followed suit and walked behind Aria at her pace, which wasn't too fast or slow. Luka's attention was grabbed by the numbers on the doors, which decreased every door until they reached the elevator. In which the elevator had to be called up from the button because someone had just recently used it. Aria slightly bent over to swipe the touchscreen and select a floor, a feature that Luka didn't know existed until now. "That's how this elevator works?" Luka asked out in question, looking at the touchscreen that was lit up. "Yep, I know you're used to those civ elevators, in which you must select the levels inside, however this elevator works differently. You can select the level before getting on, saving time and space for other people." Aria said, twiddling her thumbs while waiting for the elevator to arrive.

 _"So this place is more advanced than I thought."_ Luka said looking at the panel, seeing it glow blue from being used, then switching off. "This place was built as a testing ground for various things besides just us Roses." Aria said, looking up from watching her thumbs to look through the window overviewing part of the campus. "In fact this place was built to test the new tech they want to implement at other schools and colleges alike. In fact, Aiko is actually not a real city, this city was almost made overnight if you were born early enough for anyone to tell you." Aria said as the elevator showed up. They both stepped in while Aria kept telling Luka about the history. "It's not called love-child for a reason, the term was used in a derogatory sense, but in this case it was called Aiko because it's not a true city like Tokyo. This city was made to house refugees from the previous World War, and it was built for long term usage."

The elevator continued down to the ground floor and stopped at the 2nd level for someone to get on. When the elevator opened, a blue haired woman walked in and stopped when she saw Aria. "Hello Aoki, what are you doing outside of your main dorm?" Aria inquired, as she was the dorm keeper. "Uh… I uh… I was hanging out with Yuzu, we chatted up a storm and forgot what time it was." Aoki responded sheepishly. "You're lucky that you were on the right level young miss, if you had been a level up higher I might've called the campus police." Aria said in a serious tone, tapping her foot sending out energy that made Aoki freeze in her place. "I-I'm sorry E-Elegy-san! I won't do it again!" Aoki cried out, while the door closed locking her in with Aria and Luka. "Hey, no san. People won't understand you with that language. It's Miss Elegy to you, now when this elevator stops, I want you to head back to your building." Aria practically yelled, scaring Aoki more and more. "And you better do it, you wouldn't want your third strike being something stupid won't you?" Aria said looking down on her, using her energy to place fear in her heart. Aoki gulped and leaned against the door, which opened a few seconds later causing her to fall. "I-I'll be on m-my way t-then…" Aoki said as she stood back up and ran off.

Luka stood there blinking at what just happened. _'So this is Aria's power, Emphatic Control…'_ Luka thought to herself while watching Aoki almost trip over the carpet on her way out. As Luka and Aria walked out of the elevator Aria sighed, "This is a tough job they gave me… Anyway… Where was I in explaining…" Aria said trying to remember where they were in the conversation. "Ah… The city was kept in good condition and now fifteen-years later here we are. This college and academy was made by the Tokyo Hospital for Industrial and Scientific Study, which is another college hospital in Tokyo." Aria said while walking through the automatic doors in the front. "This is all funded by them, and they're super helpful too. They're the ones that made the Limiters known as the Psychic Barriers." Aria continued about them, in which Luka really didn't care about hospitals or their scientific background in general. Aria stopped walking and spoke up, "Hey Luka, are we using your car? I mean we could use the bus too." Luka thought about it. _'It's not like people drive that much, since half of Japan's population died…_ ' Luka snapped herself out of her thoughts and said, "Let's take mine, that way I know how to drive in this city." Aria nodded, "Lead the way to your car!"

However, the walk to the car was short, so short in fact that it was maybe 30 or 40 paces away from the entrance. However, the way Aria was talking, she made it feel like a journey of a thousand miles. A thousand miles that Luka felt like she would've much better spent on something else, however walking to the car in the cool evening felt nice on her skin. It felt much better considering she would be doing something interesting, much better than staying at the local library just to study or going to the Scientific Center for Study in Mentalism just to have scientists poke at her basically with sticks to study her "power".

 _'It wasn't my fault that God or whatever exists decided to make me a "Special" one. I didn't ask for this.'_ Luka thought while she knocked on the door to let Mirai know she wanted in. "Good evening Luka press your hand against the window and I'll let you in." The A.I. spoke in its usual bubbly tone, in which was a nice break from always hearing the monotone voices of the scientists and doctors asking her questions about 'Whether she had used her powers in the last 24 hours', or something like 'What caused your mental barrier to break on your first day here?' In which Luka can answer the first one, but the second always came back as strange.

Luka pressed her hand against the window and let Mirai scan it, to which Mirai said brightly, "Welcome Luka, you have 25 miles left and your car interior has met a maximum of 40 degrees Celsius today." Luka disregarded it as it didn't alarm her too much. "Also, this car had a total of One break in attempt today. The photo of the perp has been taken and reported to the local authorities." Luka froze while opening her door and thought about it. _'Who would attempt to break in to my car?'_ Luka asked herself while continuing to get in her car. Luka had a concerned face and looked at Aria when they both stepped in. "I wonder who would try to do such a thing? I don't think anyone here is jealous of you Luka." Aria said, sitting into the car and putting on her seatbelt. "I mean your ability is classified as a Class 2, which isn't that powerful in perspective."

Luka sighed, "I'm not sure then, I wouldn't think anyone could get past security… Maybe…" Luka trailed off as she thought about it, but then started to tap on the monitor of the car. "Mirai, bring up the image of the would-be carjacker." Mirai popped up on screen and said, "Yes ma'am, here they are." Luka and Aria moved closer to the monitor to see a person wearing a mask with a hoodie trying to force they way into Luka's car. However, over the hoodie was a vest that had a symbol. "I don't know who that is." Luka said as she looked at the image. Aria put her hands on her lap and looked at the image, "It doesn't look like anyone familiar, and he doesn't seem to be from around here." Luka sighed, "Let's not think about it, he was reported to the authorities, so we wouldn't need to worry about it." Aria looked and smiled at Luka, "I don't think it's going to be a bad thing, they'll increase security since they were contacted." Luka smiled, and grabbed the steering wheel after putting on her seatbelt. "Let's go."

The car started up quietly, much to Luka's relief that no one would notice unless they themselves were outside standing around in the parking lot with them. Luka put the car into gear, and reversed carefully, making sure that she won't hit anyone or even the scarce number of cars in the lot. Realizing that not many people make transit is what makes Luka feel alone in this world. The new lives count taken in the previous years showed that the amount of people per square mile went down to 5000 people, much less than the historical prediction of 20,000. And on record, it's what made it so easy to have a better life, except for the fact that first responders were at an all-time low.

"You know Luka, this world does feel empty doesn't it?" Aria said, sensing Luka's feelings of loneliness. Luka breathed out while turning the car out of the lot and into the small street leading up to the gates. "It is… I guess." Luka responded, feeling a little out-of-place driving in the night. "It does feel lonely because it feels as if people of your own are not there anymore. It feels like… the roominess makes for the loneliness that comes to fill what's left." Luka said as she gripped the steering wheel while nearing the gate. "It's the causalities of war, it's what we did to protect ourselves, Luka." Aria said, twiddling her thumbs. "It's the sacrifice our country has made to let the future generations live longer. And… Take it this way, what may be sad, it also makes room for further happiness down the road doesn't it?" Aria said, trying to lighten the mood. Luka chuckled, "You're right. What's done is done and we can't think too badly on the past, we can't since the ones that gave us the second chance to live, also bet everything they had on a brighter future."

They approached the security booth that leads outside of the campus, to which Luka took a breath putting together words for her reason for leaving. The man in the booth stepped out and stood in front of the car, causing Luka to slow down to speak to him. The man looked like he was just another intern, he was wearing a casual security garb that was standard issue. It was colored grey instead of blue, possibly because real Security officers had blue gear and were needed elsewhere. The man knocked on the window, to which Luka rolled it down so he could speak. "So, where are you two headed out to this evening?" The security officer spoke with a light voice. "We wanted to go to a restaurant to have a dinner, is that a problem?" Luka said, trying to be as casual as she could. The officer peeked into the car and looked around, he also pulled out a tablet-like device and started typing on it. He finished typing and the device printed out a slip. "Here, it's your time ticket. The college wanted us to start doing this because of the recent break-ins."

Aria and Luka looked at each other, although Aria was the first to speak up. "You mean it's not just our car that was almost broken into?" The officer stepped back a little and shook his head. "No, at least 10 tenants reported this happening to them. So far, it's a report about a guy wearing a hoodie and a mask. An eyewitness report said that he comes in like mist and leaves without a trace." The officer said, looking at his wristwatch and looking around. Luka nodded and made a mental note about it for later. "I will warn you two as well just as I did to others, don't engage in a fight with them. I know who both of you are, and even being a Class 1 (One) and Class 2 (Two) doesn't make you any stronger. Please be careful alright? If you need anything, talk to me, or report to the local authorities got it?" The officer asked, trying to be strong and professional. "Yes sir, we understand." Luka said while carefully pushing on the accelerate pedal. The officer nodded and sighed, "If you need to talk to me for any reason, my name is Yuma. Have a good night you two." Yuma said while tilting his hat just a little and backing away from the car. "Thanks officer." Luka could say as she processed what was just said. Luka put the car into gear and proceeded to move forward from the security booth.

 **In THIS' Labs**

"Get ready for set up", a man said over a loud speaker. "We will be dropping you into VR in 5 seconds."

 _'I always thought I was needed for this world…'_

"3…"

 _'Looks like it's my time, and now I can give it my all…_

"2…"

 _'And now I can be better than my predecessors…'_

"1…"

 _'Kami, I will be better than you.'_

"Dropping!" The voice yelled out.

The world all around turned dark, and then lit up with lines of red light. The lines grew into skyscrapers and buildings, the clouds above turned into a void of darkness with a black and red sun. The wind turned cold, and then it grew cold and damp. The skyscrapers that grew were now fully created with red lines outlining them where the walls and edges met. The cars below turned into blocky versions of themselves, now following a set path, indicated by a line.

"How does it feel to jump back in for the final time today Adam? How does it feel to be able to use your full powers without trouble?" A voice asked, inquiring on how Adam felt. "I feel good, nothing stopping me, no glitches, everything running at 100% synchronization." Adam said, breathing in the virtual air, which felt and tasted metallic and damp. "Vitals look good Adam, it looks like you are used to this program now. I'm going to select the mission for you Adam." The voice said, now being sent directly to his headset. "This mission for the final test of today is the Area 17K Aerial Test." At this point Adam breathed in deeply, this was the hardest mission for all the subjects that had been in it previously.

"This test will take place in a near real world rendition of Area 17K or Tokyo. You should know this place very well." The voice announced. "This will be your final test, after this we will grade you up to this point. "Your performance will mark the final test and the starting production of GW, now don't fail us now." The voice said, being very strong with their wording. "I won't fail the Sekai, not when we're close." Adam said, starting the mission.

Once the simulation started, he saw a group of helicopters flying away at top speed. A computerized voice said to him. "From this rooftop, you are to aim and shoot your gun at the door gunner of the targeted Helicopter shown on your HUD." Adam nodded and raised his gun, focusing his energy on the target about 2 miles away from him. He breathed in and out while he started to put pressure on the trigger, ready to fire. He closed his eyes and visualized the path the bullet would take to the target, and once he saw the path, he opened his eyes and pulled it. From the recoil of the gun, his arm moved back just a tad, causing him to experience a slight pain in his wrist, which meant he was holding it wrong. This meant nothing as he focused the bullet to the gunner and hit them square in the head.

"Good work, now for the next test." The computer said. Adam relaxed and waited for the next part to start. He rolled the revolver clip out of his Silver Gun, and then reloaded it with only One bullet. He closed it and awaited further orders. And he only stood there for about 5 seconds before the next one came in. "You are to board the helicopter 24 meters to your left and stand on the platform that's extended out of it. Further objectives will come in as the helicopter flies along." Adam instantly ran towards the helicopter, to which it started to lift off and move very fast.

Adam looked back at the building behind him, which was the THIS building. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and kneeled on the platform. Which alerted the computer and the person that was running the simulation. "Adam, are you fine? Your synchronization rate fell to 75% suddenly." Adam stood up shaking it off, "Yes I'm alright. Just some Chron Static interference." The voice sighed, "I'll have you adjusted after the mission, just focus and get it done. The next objective will start shortly." Adam nodded and stood back up, he focused on bringing his Synchronization rate back up. The computer spoke after only 2 seconds, "You are at Waypoint Charlie, your orders are to use your teleportation powers to ransack 6 out of the 12 helicopters before your allied fighter jets come in. You have 30 seconds." Adam narrowed his eyes and jumped to another helicopter with his ability, in which he pulled out his gun and shot one of the members in the holding bay, quickly reloaded, and shot the other 3 then quickly used Pyrokinesis to blast the pilots. "2 seconds." Adam muttered underneath his breath while he quickly jumped to the next one to continue the mission.

The next 2 weren't that hard, however the 4th proved a problem when one of the members pulled a gun, in which Adam pulled out his knife and sliced their arm off and finished them off with a few shots to the head. Adam prepared for another jump but was interrupted by the co-pilot whom stabbed him in the back. Adam groaned and quickly turned around firing a few shots into the simulation's chest. Adam then quickly jumped to the next one and finished it off with ease and speed. And now only one helicopter remained, "6 seconds left" he muttered. He quickly jumped and shot a few shots into the helicopters gas tank and quickly used a flame from one of the other helicopters that had lost control. He controlled the flame towards the last one and ignited the gas, which then followed the gas into the gas tank which promptly blew it up. Adam sighed and jumped back to an allied helicopter while the jets came in and destroyed the rest.

"Well done Adam. Testing complete. Now processing your grade." The computer announced while it went silent. Adam holstered his gun while the testing environment started to dissolve. The red lines disappearing and quickly turning into a white room. Adam then followed procedure and walked to the leftmost side of the room and placed his hands on the panel. It opened and formed into a table, to which he undressed from the testing suit and placed his Silver Gun on it. Another table came out from the same wall with a clean grey uniform that he had been used to. He walked over to it and dressed very quickly, hiding his thin but slightly toned body. After he dressed he walked over to the other table and grabbed his gun, all part of the procedure set in place by previous subjects. He stretched and pressed a button on the table, to which it printed out his results.

PERFORMANCE: 10/10

TIME: 4:50

ABILITIES USED: PYROKINESIS/TELEPORTATION/LATENT FERROKINESIS

TIME COMPLETED: 8:26 PM/26TH/SEPT/2028

Adam slightly laughed.

 _'I truly am better than Kami.'_ He thought while holding the slip of paper. While he got the grade, more important info such as combat data, telemetry of bullet speed, rate of fire, and error rate were all sent to the researchers to be used as data to adjust his daily dosage. This was all that meant to him, this was his world, to fight for the cause he believed in and to be better than the ones that came before. He started to slightly laugh and then started to cry, he needed his dosage soon…

"I see that you are still here Adam." A familiar voice called out. Adam turned around to see Yuezhang standing there with his hands behind his back holding a bag and a few papers. "Longya…" Adam said before kneeling before him. "Settle down Adam, I looked at the data, and besides the error rate being 2%, you managed to score a ten-out-of-ten on this simulation." Longya said while patting Adam on the head smiling. "Soon you'll be the leader of our army, our force to take back this world from the corporates and zealous people who believe they are the superior race." Adam looked up at Longya and nodded and let his head dip back down. "Are these the side-effects, Father?" Adam asked, inquiring about the pain, hatred, love, and humor going through his mind. "Yes, it is Adam, once I get your dosage adjusted and your sleeping tube adjusted, then you'll be back to one-hundred-percent functionality."

"Take this, it's an emergency dosage for now, this'll quell your suffering for just a little while until I can give you your new dosage." Longya said, holding the bag towards Adam, in which he started to stand up and reach for the bag. Adam grabbed it and looked inside to see the contents, to which he found a syringe and a bottle of a clear liquid. "Thank you Longya, I'll be sure to use it." Adam said, turning away to lean against the wall. Longya watched him do the procedure as he was taught, to restrain his arm and use the syringe to inject the clear liquid into his bloodstream. However, much to Longya's strain he knew the long-term effects of its usage. Longya knew that Adam wouldn't last another 2 months without losing control of his self-being and would eventually turn into what Longya wanted.

 **Aiko City, Inner quarter**

After what seemed like 15 minutes of driving, Luka finally found the sushi-restaurant that Aria was talking up a storm about. The restaurant was dubbed solely as "Ika-san's Sushi Grill", or at least what Luka could best translate it as. It wasn't a high-class place, but it surely was a place that you'd best plan on at least spending over ¥10,000 on just food alone. _'I'm going out to eat again with Aria, now what?'_ Luka asked herself as she pulled her car off the road and into a place to park it. The city wasn't bustling at night like Tokyo, it was quiet and peaceful, something that's been unheard of.

"You know Luka, the reason why prices are so high here is because all the fish and squid are grown in artificial habitats as they no longer are in the ocean." Aria said, giving off another piece of trivia that justifies the moment. "In fact, most if not all sea life has died out since the plate detonations." Aria spoke again, putting her right-hand finger to her lip, thinking of other trivia. _'It hasn't been 15 years, since the US tried to create mass havoc with their Plate Detonation Bombs, the ability to release turmoil to the planet itself… The Ultimate Destruction.'_ Luka thought as she reminisced on watching the news when she was very young. _'India's Plate and mountains suffered tremendous stress, so much that it caused a 9.8 and a 10.4 earthquake. The US and its allies wanted to make an example of their power and flying cities, so much that they willingly destroyed an entire country and its people just to show off.'_

"I'm sorry, is that bringing too much things back?" Aria said, lowing her voice out of respect. "Just a bit…" Luka responded, releasing a breath. "Come, Let's eat then, I'm starving." Luka said, trying to drop the subject. "Ok." Aria responded simply, something Luka just needed right now as she felt very stressed.

The car door opened with ease, letting the cool evening air rush through the car. This was Luka's favorite time of the year because it started to cool down from the heat that came in the earlier months. Looking around, Luka thought to herself about the everything was set up, _'Guess I'm here now… What do you think of this place, God?'_ Aiko, being a town that was a refugee city built a while back, it was structured differently. There were parking spaces outside of buildings and such, something that you wouldn't see in Tokyo, which was still overcrowded to this day. Luka looked at the building itself and saw that it still looked new, it was a building that had a restaurant with apartments built up above it. The apartments looked a little empty, with at least 1 (one) floor having one or two lights on.

"Don't worry about whether anyone lives here or not, Luka." Aria said, letting Luka know that she could feel her mixed-feelings about the place. "Let's just eat and have a nice dinner, take you mind of things for today." Luka nodded in response and started to follow Aria along the sidewalk which had 5 or more people further down the street. "Also, Luka, have you ever read the book called _'Philosophy of Evil?'_ , it's really good and it talks about how we can't truly by good without being evil first of all." Aria said standing near the doors to the sushi restaurant, opening one of them for Luka. Luka slightly tilted her head at the statement and looked off into the distance, 'You can't be truly good without being evil… I wonder what that means God?'.

Luka slightly shook her head and walked forward, to hear Aria say to her, "Ladies first." Luka slightly winced at the jab that Aria made, but it was refreshing considering that Aria wasn't this playful for the past 2 weeks. The first week Luka and Aria were sharing the room, Aria was as quiet as a rock, only asking about food and studies. The second week was better considering that Aria got more talkative and relaxed around Luka. The friendliness of the atmosphere around Aria was something that Luka also got used too, every other day Aria would be with one of her other friends, hanging out in the Library or screwing around with some students by making them walk into walls. The latter simply made Luka feel iffy about Aria's demeanor.

"Welcome!" The cook said to Luka and Aria. "Miss Elegy, you're back again, and you brought someone different." Luka held her breath at the word 'different', but realized he was using a different context, so she decided to let it go for now. "This woman is Miss Megurine Luka, she is my roommate down at the research college." Aria said, handling the situation. Luka blinked and realized she should introduce herself rather than having Aria do it for her, "What Aria said, I'm Megurine Luka, I've been in Aria's care for 2 weeks now." Luka thought about her phrase but let it go, perhaps she was too direct. "Well since this is your first time, welcome. What are you two young women having tonight?" The cook said. Aria grabbed Luka's arm and walked her to one of the tables. Luka's body felt warm from Aria's touch, it felt relaxing and soothing. 'She must be using her ability on me again…' Luka thought feeling comfortable in the place now. "We'll be having the 'House Sushi' tonight, add some extra for my friend here too." Aria said, sitting down at a table. "Coming right up, it's gonna be about 15 minutes since I'll prepare them fresh." Aria raised her hand and yelled, "Thank you Ika-san!"

'They must know each other for a while then if they're this friendly.' Luka thought as she looked at Aria's reaction and acting. Luka locked eyes with Aria while sitting there, her eyes were a pure blue color that made it feel like she could fall right into them. Her hair was a blondish color that wasn't too bright, and her complexion matched every feature on her face. Luka couldn't take her eyes off of Aria, she just looked really beautiful. "Are you staring Luka? Am I that good looking?" Aria said, with a playful tone in her voice. Luka blinked quickly and felt her heart jump, "Uh no… I… Was…" Luka said, she knew she couldn't hide it since it was so obvious to the other. "I see Luka…" Aria grabbed Luka's arm and held it firmly, taking in Luka's feelings. "So… You do have some attraction for me, even if you won't say so." Aria said, giggling to herself. Luka grimaced and looked away blushing, "It's… not like that. I just thought you're beautiful." Luka said, trying to change the subject, but changing it would be harder considering how much Aria is making her feel with her ability.

"You're not the first one to fall for me you know, guys and girls both grovel at my feet because of me." Aria said, putting a finger to her bottom lip and giggling. Luka felt herself fall a little into the trance that she was put in. _'Dammit! I feel for her…'_ Luka yelled quietly in her mind, knowing full well that Aria can take advantage of her. "You're a bully, you know that…" Luka said, trying to clear her thoughts so she can think for a minute. "Hehe, I knew that this would be your reaction." Aria smiled, "Come on… I'm just trying to take your mind off of things. I do this with other people too you know." Luka sighed and cleared her throat, "Well… Thanks I guess…" Luka was lost in her thoughts now. This Aria girl has a dangerous ability, one that Luka never experienced before. "…Is this the only ability you have?" Luka asked, knowing that this wasn't the full package that Aria was letting known.

Someone cleared their throat. "No, Miss Elegy has another one that I know of." Luka quickly looked back to see a certain Blue-Haired male with his team of friends, it was Kaito. "Kaito, what are you doing here? I thought you had to study?" Aria asked questioningly. "I already did, so I thought to take these guys out to dinner." Kaito said pointing to 3 other people behind him. Kaito turned his attention to Luka, "Miss Luka, I hope you recovered well." Luka looked up at him, "Yeah… I got better, thanks a lot Kaito. I owe you my life I guess." Luka said trying to stand up. "No need for formalities Miss Luka, I'm not that much older than you."

Luka looked at the other 3 people behind him, Kaito quickly noticed this and stepped back. "I should introduce these three…" He said while standing near them. "The one on the left over there is Fukase Jorgenovich…" He said as he pointed at the young man who had Crimson Red hair. "Can we get on with this?" Was all Fukase said, showing his disdained face. Kaito cleared his throat, trying to speed through the process. "This woman here is…" Luka looked and saw Miku in the mix. "… Miku Hatsune…" Luka finished his sentence. "Ah… I completely forgot about that…" Kaito chuckled. "I was there when she showed up, beg my pardon please…" Kaito continued and waved his hand to another female, one with Deep Blue hair like Kaito's. "This is Una, you can just call her 'Machi'." Una shifted her weight to another leg and posed, "Greetings and salutations!" She said out loud, loud enough for Luka to take a breath hoping no one else in the restaurant notices.

Kaito finally finished his team's introduction, however before Kaito could do something else, Luka approached Miku and asked softly. "What're are you doing here, Princess?" Princess was something Luka liked to call Miku because of the was she acted sometimes. Miku was a sort of girl that got what she wanted sometimes, however in her later High School years, she calmed down from her old demeanor. "Kaito is an online friend, Remember Luka? So, I started to hang out with him." Miku said in response. "Ah…" Luka could only make respond in a way showing she understood.

Luka turned her attention to the other two, Fukase and Machi. "Hello, My name is Megurine Luka. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Luka almost bowed before Miku poked her face, "Don't do that in front of me Luka… You're not a housemaid…" Luka winced and stood back up straight. Miku had a touch of being either too direct, or making reference to jobs and or history. "Sorry, I guess we don't need formalities anymore…" Miku grabbed Luka's arm and laughed, "Luka you're so funny." Luka didn't need to be reminded of all the times Miku decided to make a scene for her, this was Miku's specialty.

"On the other hand…" Luka cleared her throat getting back on topic, "What do you mean 'Other Ability'?" Kaito pulled out a chair and sat down. "All Psychics have a main ability and a 'Latent' power." Kaito motioned for everyone else to sit down and listen. "Aria's Latent ability is only something she can show if she wants to, school rules state that we can't show our 'Latent' ability." Kaito said, raising his hand to flag down the waiter that just arrived. Luka sat down too and leaned in the chair, "So you mean that Aria's not allowed to show me?" Kaito laughed, "She already has, you just don't notice." Luka's breathing increased. _'She's already used it on me?'_

"You see, Aria is using it right now. Ever notice how there wasn't a waiter here before?" Kaito said, drawing attention to the waiter walking around. "That's a shadow, something that's not real. This is Aria's ability, to control reality and mentalities around her." Luka gulped and started to slightly sweat. "You're saying that this isn't real?" Luka asked, looking around quickly. "No need to be afraid Miss Luka, this is very real, although that waiter is a creation of her own." Kaito leaned forward, "You see, Aria is special because she can make things happen that normally can't happen. That waiter is her own creation, this restaurant is a part of the real world. Don't try to pry into it too much, but Aria's ability isn't always active." Kaito sighed and signaled the waiter again. The waiter approached and asked, "What would you like sir?" Kaito nodded and said, "A cold glass of water." The waiter nodded, "Coming right up."

Luka watched the waiter leave and continued their conversation, "That's a fake then?" Kaito shifted in his chair, "Yes, however watch this…" Kaito waited for the waiter to return, to which he reached out and grabbed the cup from it. "There you go, have a nice dinner, mon a mi." As the waiter bowed, it fizzled out of existence leaving the cup of water in Kaito's hand. "I don't believe it…" Luka murmured, "How?" Aria cleared her throat. "This is what I can do, but this isn't the limit." Luka turned around to face Aria, Aria locked eyes with her and spoke. "I can create images and realities in a person's or multiple people's minds. Emotional control isn't the only thing I have… In fact Luka… this is the first time I used it on you." Aria said, smiling. Luka breathed out. _'I really hope that this is all she can do…'_

Kaito took a sip of the water and smiled, "We here in this town, we're special. Same with you Luka." The cup was almost empty when Kaito let it drop to the floor. When the cup smashed into the floor, it fizzled out of existence. "Aria is a Class One (1) type psychic, she is considered top of her class in terms of other ones." Luka nodded and looked at Aria again. Luka still couldn't get over Aria's looks. _'I can't believe that someone like her is able to do stuff like this.'_ Before Luka could speak again, the cook called out for the food. "Miss Aria, Miss Megurine, come and get it!"

Luka nodded and stood up, Kaito still smiling while his 'posse' where all doing their own things. "Remember Luka, Aria isn't evil. She doesn't mean harm to you." Kaito said, turning back to his table mates and starting to talk to them. Luka sighed, she knew Miku heard what was said too. _'God… What does Miku think of me now…? Hopefully I didn't hurt her feelings falling for Aria…'_ Luka grabbed her plate and waited for Aria to get hers. Aria looked up at Luka now that they were side-by-side, Aria was a little shorter, but enough for Luka to have a decent height advantage. "Let's eat now Luka… Take you mind off of things." Luka nodded and quickly sat down. "Thanks for the food, God." She said before taking a bite.

 **The Next Day…**

September 26th, 2028

Weather: Rainy

1:36 PM

"Good afternoon class, today we'll be studying the various new theories that have been put forth in the past decade. This is an important section for your Theoretical Science subject classification, and a good learning portion for your day." The professor, known as Kiyoteru, Hiyama Kiyoteru. "As you may know", he continued. "One of the new theories put forth by the famed Doctorette, Linda Shizuka of Tokyo Labs, is known as the 'Level Theory'." Hiyama said while standing there reading from the book while writing on the board. The entire class looked a little entertained knowing that at least the subject is at least an interesting one.

"The 'Level' Theory goes as shows, no matter how many lives you live, you live on a plane or a level. The Level is where your life takes place, where our reality takes place. While the Level below us is where our subconscious takes place. Where our Ideals and dreams live." Hiyama said, starting up a presentation about the theory. "The Level Theory also states that people in a higher dimension are twice as stronger than the current level we are." Hiyama said while moving his hand to move the presentation along and writing at the same time. "Let's say that you are here in this plane-", He started a diagram with 10 (ten) different lines signifying the planes. "And these are the 9 levels above us, the first level is us, while each level above us goes up in power exponentially. If you all remember how Atomic Energy Levels work, this is the same principle." Hiyama said as he moved the presentation along, illustrating the whole thing. "The higher level would have a higher energy plane, therefore making it so that a person here is 2 times less as powerful as a 'God'… As you would call them… And the level above the God's realm are 2 times or 3 times stronger than them and so on and so forth." Hiyama said while starting to draw squiggles to show the whole mess of the theorem.

"This theory was made to counteract many different ideals and things that people may have about the world. Also-in theory-it may as well be correct since Ghosts and various entities always have a higher energy platform than that of us humans." Hiyama said bringing up findings about the scientific segment of Paranormal Studies. "Also, what confirms it is the random occurrence of Psychic-born children. As Psychic abilities are considered 'Super-natural', and while this isn't a Paranormal Studies class, this is a theoretical class to further support your Science and Natural Science classes." Hiyama said while running out of breath. "Any questions?" He asked the student body of 26, to which only a pink-haired student answered, "I have a question."

"Yes, miss Rana? What is it?" Hiyama responded listening to her. "Do you believe in stuff like Ghosts? I mean aren't they still considered a hoax?" She asked, wanting his input on the matter. "Haha… I see." Hiyama chuckled as he formed a response. "Ghosts do-according to Paranormal Science-exist. It's because according to the 'Level Theory', they can't interact with us as they come from a level or 2 (two) above us. Also they can be picked up electronically. If you'd like to study this, I'd add Paranormal Studies to your list as policies state that I can't teach 2 (two) different subjects at the same time young miss."

Rana was taken aback, she tilted her head slightly and nodded, "Thanks Professor."

She looked at the white board and the holographic-glass projector and wondered if he knew more than he let on. Rana continued to write notes down on her tablet while flipping through messages sent to her by her other friends that weren't psychically talented. _Her_ only difference against her friends, her ability to project astrally and perform out-of-body appearances made her great for spying. She sighed as she flipped through some of the messages wanting her to go through someone's apartment and find out if so-and-so was cheating on them. This didn't matter to her though, while it may make her some quick money, she'd rather keep her hat on and prevent herself from seeing others about in their private quarters.

Rana quickly jotted down the rest of her notes and decided to think about how to explain her ability scientifically. Was it having to do with actual super-natural abilities? Or was it mostly since scientific-wise, she had slight control over atoms. But then bodes the thought, how would she have so much energy to project and move about while not being seen particularly, but how she could make a different copy of her body without the required energy. Simply put, humans don't have a lot of energy made up of them, _and_ to create an almost invisible copy of herself, she needs to arrange the atoms in the natural environment in the proper way to make a copy of her body. However, the energy needed to do so is ginormous, she can't do it by herself. To her, solving the mystery on how psychics get their energy needed to use their abilities is questionable at best. Perhaps from further studying, maybe she could get her answers someday.

Before she could finish her thoughts on the matter, Hiyama decided to let the class out early due to the fact that there is hardly anything to teach in the course, and it's mainly just a filler course. She quickly packed her tablet into her small bookbag that was colored a pink like her hair and stood up to leave. Before she could though, Hiyama stopped her.

"Miss Kurohime, it seems I haven't really answered your question." Hiyama said standing near the door. "The answer is yes, yes ghosts do exist as through years of research and having proof done by many different scientists. In fact, Supernatural Science is a booming research area of knowledge." Hiyama said, pulling out a paper from one of the folders he constantly carried around. "This is research paper based on the area, they have extensively researched it and it turns out that this also made most scientists question if many of the theorems hold fast against new information." He handed the paper-clipped 10 page research paper that seemingly looked older than Rana herself. Rana nodded, "Thank you. You see Mister Kiyoteru, I want to go into this field of understanding because I'd like to see how psychics do things and how they work. This confuses me, because according to the _old_ law of Thermodynamics, energy cannot be made or destroyed, it just simply goes into equilibrium." Rana said, taking a short peek at it. "I see, well some of things take time to understand. Somehow, someway, certain psychics as we call them can create energy, which violates the old law. In fact the reason why people are scared of us is because we can create endlessly as long as we have a conduit. However, those than can create energy… Well… They are kept in secret. They are kept secret as not to let the public know that Thermodynamics is no longer a true law." Hiyama said, adjusting his glasses from falling off of his face. "Thanks mister Kiyoteru, I appreciate this. I'll be sure to study this tonight so I can write to the scientists here at the college about my thoughts." Rana said opening her bookbag to carefully slide her papers in.

"I need to be somewhere now mister Kiyoteru, I appreciate your help." Rana said, bowing to him a little. "Oh… no need for formalities, we lost that 10 years ago… And you're welcome miss Kurohime." Hiyama said while moving away from the door to let her leave. "Have a good rest of your day Kurohime." Rana heard Hiyama speak while she left the room. The hallways reminded her of her old high school that she went to, but were more empty than them. Rana sighed while slightly gripping one of her braids that hung down past her neck. All the requests coming in were astounding, even some intelligence agencies wanted her for hire so they can spy on some other country as if the recent World War didn't deter them.

Rana quickly entered one of the women's restroom and sat on one of the small chairs in it. She wanted to know why Psychics exist, why they can do what they do, and what's their purpose in the world. Rana leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes and breathed out. 2 (two) years ago she wouldn't have cared about her grades or wanting to find about what psychics were. 2 (two) years ago, she was just a happy go lucky and non-caring type of person that would hang out with her friends. But ever since she discovered her true talent, her life ended up differently, now people just want to use her for their own gain.

Rana received a notification from her tablet, it was one of her old friends that cared about her. Rana smiled as she responded to the message with some happiness, and quickly put her tablet away and stood up. She felt that it was her duty to find the truth of psychics, her want for the truth to be unveiled was something she felt that would replace what she lost.

-READONLY-End Recording of Chapter Four, Anima

Author's notes:

It's really been a long time…

I've personally been busy with a lot of things. Spring and Summer might've been relaxing, but I've been really busy lately. First off all, I had gotten Pneumonia, so I couldn't write. Second of all, I had really bad writer's block and wound up rewriting this chapter 3 times over. Third of all, I haven't had time to write in general.

To make it up, I made sure to write more than 7K words, so I wound up writing this large of a chapter, which I might as well write this much considering this is the 2nd arc of the story.

So far Luka and Aria's characters are falling into what I wanted them to be portrayed as. I introduced a couple of character's in this chapter, one of which was Rana as promised. I wasn't able to introduce Zing as I have other plans for her… *huehuehue*

I don't feel like listing all of the terms I made in this chapter as it's 2:10 in the morning for me, and I have to leave on a 7-day trip. But here's some info…

Notes:

 **Latent** – Abilities that were formed after their "Catalyst" has taken affect. Latent abilities are far more powerful than their main abilities.

 **Level Theory** – The Level theory is a thought and practiced idea throughout the story. The Level theory states: "The higher in dimensions you go; There must but more energy per level." This Theory is used by the THIS in their studies, as they are the creator of the GW drug. There exists a level higher than the plane of existence that 'God' lives on, therefore, there is something stronger than you. Also it states that stories and ideals live a level below the person that thought of it. Simply put, a person's idea is powerful, but not enough to manifest itself unless people believe in it. Also story characters are weaker than the plane that thought of them.

 **Area 17K** – Central Tokyo.

 **Adam "CV04"** – According to files taken from the lab, his brother was a natural born child with powers above Level 10, however they took him and created Adam by using various phases of structural mentality and cognitive science. His powers are not genetic and appear to be a random happening. His name Adam is derived from God's First Creation "Adam".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Incident (Formally "Ever")**_

 _Finality, something that we all can't escape from…_

 _Regardless if you're forever or not…_

 _We can't escape our fate,_

 _The only thing we can do is fight for a better outcome…_

 _All that I ask of you, is to save me, even if you can't, I can know you at least tried._

September 27th, 2028

Weather: Fall Monsoon Rain

Time: Early Morning

 **In Aria's Room**

Luka felt the pillow brush her cheeks as she slipped out of her slumber. Breathing in, she had dreamt an old memory from the days before..The bed she lay on was soft and warm, a bit too warm, but not enough for her to slip out of her blankets to cool down. She breathed and took in the scent of the room, it was a pleasant scent that was inviting rather than that perfume that women always wore nowadays. Luka listened to the outside noises, the rain came down from the storm that built up the previous night, starting the first of the autumn rains that came around. A start of some firsts that she encountered so far on her journey.

Luka laid restlessly on her bed, thinking about what she was told the day before.' _What they're telling me is true then… Aria really is a powerful person. Able to manipulate emotions and reality alike.'_ Luka rolled onto her back and looked around from her perspective. The room still dark and silent, except for the soft breaths that Aria took every few seconds. Luka looked straight up above her at the clock built into the ceiling, the time read 5:05 AM, which was much earlier than Luka was intending on her waking hour. ' _Time to get up then…'_ Luka thought as she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. She carefully removed the blankets from her body and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She ran her hand through her hair to get rid of some knots that built up during her sleep, a reason why she doesn't like her hair long, but she would rather have it long than having someone think she was a man.

Standing up, Luka grabbed her towel from one of the chairs nearby and quietly walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door to the dark bathroom, and walked in. Luka didn't want to interrupt Aria's sleep, so she turned on the lights once inside. Making quick work of undressing herself from her pajamas, Luka put them in a small washer inside the bathroom. She stood there by herself and gathered her thoughts before starting up the shower, making sure she set the temperature to something like 26 Degrees Celsius, which wasn't too hot or too cold for her. Stepping into it and feeling the water touch her skin felt good to her, it washed away some of her worries and feelings of doubt.

Rinsing off the sweat and dust from the previous day, Luka carefully applied soaps and shampoos to her body. She made absolute sure that every part of her was clean, from the tips of her hair, to the nails on her feet. Lathering her body and then rinsing it off to let herself relax. After she had cleaned herself, Luka sat on a stool that was situated in the center. Thoughts ran through her mind as she thought about the past events that have taken place before today.

' _Kaito is right, even if he was my caretaker for those odd weeks… Aria being as powerful as she is, makes me kind of scared, but with a safe feeling.'_ Luka thought to herself as she reflected on the night before. ' _Maybe there is something to explain why I am the way I am, God…'_ Luka said as she made a small Ice crystal in the ground pointing up. Luka remembered back in High School when she first used her power, people kept laughing at her, people kept calling her an anime protagonist. Luka grit her teeth as she shattered the ice in front of her, putting her head in her palms. As much as Luka gotten from it, she'd rather have stayed a normal person. ' _God… Why…? Why did the world choose me?'_ Luka started to sob, feeling the pain in her chest that she kept to herself all these years. The water filtered down her body, washing away her tears for her. The sound of dripping and breathing could be heard through the room. With her slow breaths, she helped calm herself down from the slight uproar her emotions took her through.

She looked up and let the water wash away her tears from the stress of the years she fought through just to be normal. ' _What is normal?'_ Luka asked herself as she sat there letting the water come from above like rain. The last time she asked herself, she doubted herself during her graduation ceremony. Pushing herself to accept who she was as a human was something that she still struggled with to this day. ' _Guess this is the way it has to be, God.'_ Luka thought as she stood up and turned the shower off.

Walking out of glassed area of the shower room, she grabbed her towel and dried herself off, making sure to freeze any excess water that the towel couldn't pick up. Luka sighed and walked over to the washer and dryer machine and pressed a button to wake up the computer. Within a moment a computerized voice soon spoke. "Good Morning master, your clothes have been washed and dried while you took a shower for 26.7 minutes. The amount of water you used was just over 200 gallons, half of which was immediately filtered and reused again for your long shower while the rest of it was sent to the local treatment plant." The machine opened up it's frontal hatch to let Luka grab her clothes. Luka reached for them and grabbed the clothing, once they were removed, the machine closed its door and said, "Have a nice rest of your morning".

Luka sighed and started to dress in them again, she was modest and didn't want Aria to see her in the naked state she was in. Her pajamas were simple, just a cotton tee and cotton shorts. Something simple as she didn't like the scratchiness of wool or something heavier that would make her too warm. She exited the bathroom the same way she entered, she turned the light off before leaving and turned on the ceiling fan to vent the steam. The room felt colder than the shower, so goosebumps started to form on her skin from the reaction. The room wasn't that cold to her, so she didn't mind or bother with the settings on the thermometer. ' _Aria would dive right under her blankets if she was taking the shower instead of me…'_ Luka thought considering Aria didn't like the cold.

Luka peered at the calendar and sighed, ' _I have an appointment at the research center today… That's at Seven.'_ Luka thought as she flipped through the log implemented into it. ' _Apparently only few classes today, as they're working on the networking errors that happened recently.'_ Luka thought, but noticed it was a Wednesday, meaning that even then if they don't get it solved she'd have another day off, but she still had Friday and Saturday to go. Luka slightly whined softly as she didn't expect it to be this hard on her sleeping and time to do things. Luka spent the last week doing hardly anything except studying and resting. She still had another 3 months of work before the semester ended, and before they went on a 3-week break.

She walked to her bed and sat down. Luka sat there looking up at the ceiling, planning the day ahead of her. Nothing much was to take place except for the mid-week checkups, and the class requirements. " _My requirements are to take on Traditional Studies, but it's getting close to constant rain weather, so I can't travel outside of the city to visit old places… The Checkup is at 7:00, which means I should wake Aria up soon so she can get ready…"_

Sitting up, Luka looked over to the sleeping woman in the adjacent bed. She walked a short distance to Aria's bed, lifting her blanket just slightly, Luka softly poked Aria. "Aria, wake up", Luka said with a slightly hushed voice to not wake the other residents. Aria didn't stir from her sleep, and just lay there softly moaning every few breaths. Luka kept up her assault and started to poke her a little harder each time, spacing each poke to about two (2) seconds between. The woman beneath started to stir from her sleep, until her eyes fluttered open from Luka's poking spree. "Aria, it's 5:43 now, get up early so you don't miss your check-up again."

Aria moaned and stretched, pushing the woman above her away. "Waking me up earl-", Aria said while she yawned. "Waking me up early is a good idea…" Aria finished her sentence, very well knowing her long sleeping habits. Luka backed away from Aria's bed while the blonde decided to sit up. She watched her as the blonde moved the blankets off of her lightly-tanned skin, causing the older woman to look up at her. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me like that?", Aria said with a tired, but playful demeanor.

Luka moved backwards to sit on her bed, she didn't want to get that attached to Aria, but she knows that her feelings often causes her to do weird things. "Sorry, It's just… I have a lot on my mind." Luka said, trying to change the subject. Luka looked at the floor while she heard Aria's bed creak and her sheets rustle. "Can you really control someone's reality?", Luka said shyly as she didn't want to make her mad or make her feel uncomfortable. Aria sighed, laying back into bed with a ' _Whomp'_ sound. "Luka, I can", Aria paused letting Luka think about it for a second. "I can control reality to make it life-like for one person. I can turn sand into water… But it'll still be sand in the end."

Luka nodded, "I see…"

" _It's true then… Aria really is someone powerful."_ Luka thought, looking at the floor. Aria giggled, "Don't let it get to you Luka, I'd never wish to use it on someone like you." Luka chuckled, "I guess that's true. You have no reason to anyway." Aria yawned again, sitting up for the second time, but this time more successful. She moved her body over to the edge of the bed, letting her feet touch the carpet on the floor. "Besides, what use would it be anyway? It'd be a waste of energy for me to constantly affect someone. If I used my power for longer than 30 minutes, I can almost go comatose." Aria said, standing up slowly from her bed. Luka looked up at her, "I can see why…"

"Also Luka, do you not know about the laws us psychics break?" Aria said, looking her way, almost staring into Luka's eyes. "I know… We break the old Second Law of Thermodynamics. Energy cannot be made, or-" Luka almost finished her sentence before Aria finished it for her. "-destroyed. A textbook answer Luka. In fact some of us psychics do have the ability to make things happen."

Aria walked into the kitchen and continued her small lesson. "We cannot be called Psychics, but we are classified as Psychics. In fact-as I've told you before-" Aria poured herself a cup of cold coffee, "-Psychics suddenly appeared one day. It was ok the day before, but the next day…" She trailed off, taking a drink from the cup. "BOOM! There were psychics, a supernatural wonder of the world." Aria then put her arms up trying her best to mimic newscasters. "'It's a gift from God', 'The Supernatural are among us.' They said all that crap, in fact I don't even remember when I became like this. I just had an accident one day, went to the hospital, and I was psychic a week later."

Luka look intrigued, "Are you saying there's a pattern to this?" Aria put her cup down and turned to face the wall. "I'm not quite sure, I mean not all of us went to a hospital, some even just had theirs activate via ways that would exacerbate the areas of the brain that are untouched." Aria walked over to her drawer and started to rummage through it. "For all that I know, we are just lucky ones. By-the-by, what was your catalyst?" Aria said, directing the conversation towards the other in the room. "My Catalyst…?" Luka said to herself. For a few moments, Luka thought about it and remembered things about it before she shook her head, "It's best that you don't know Aria."

Aria nodded, "Understandable. Hardly anyone lets anyone know what their catalyst was." Finishing her sentence, Aria pulled out clothes she was going to wear for the day. "I need to take a shower Luka, we can continue are talk afterwards." Luka nodded in response as she watched Aria enter the bathroom.

"My catalyst…." Luka muttered.

 **Later...**

"It is time to let go of our past, we shall look forward only to the future. I, as your leader, will guide this country back to its former glory." A voice boomed through the radio, sitting next to the radio was Fukase. As his fingers were moving quickly across the keyboard, writing a report on the week prior, he thought about the morning report. ' _Just another report about our leader, why is he trying to reassure the public about what happened a month ago?'_ He stopped for a few seconds to adjust his glasses before continuing his work again. The sound of his fast typing echoed through the morning halls, mixed with the soft hum of the lights and computers along with the rain outside. His favorite background noise was however broken by the sounds of someone entering the room from the front door. He sighed and turned in his chair to look at whomever it was. Before he could see their face, he heard their voice first, their signature "Hi there Fukase", instantly told him who it was.

"Good morning Miss Aria, how was your night?", he said while grabbing some papers and placing them in neat stack. "Me and Luka are almost ready for our checkups, so we decided to ask you for Miss-Luka's papers from a few weeks ago." Fukase took a look at her and sighed, "Give me a minute, I'm sorting papers and submitting stuff to the database, so give me a few." After saying that, he heard Aria say something back to him, but he brushed it off so he can get back to his work on trying to clean up the mess that Dex had left. ' _I really should get this done so I can sleep…'_ He told himself as he typed more stuff into the computer. On the off-hand, he grabbed the files that Aria and that pink-haired woman named Luka needed. He yawned as he pressed the print command on the computer. The printer chugging to life quickly printed them onto two (2) neat sheets of paper. He grabbed them mid-yawn and passed them to Aria. "Here's your files and have a nice rest of your day Miss Aria and Miss Luka."

"Thank you Fukase, we'll be on our way before the rain gets any harder." Aria said, grabbing

Luka's arm to guide her along. Fukase watched as Luka didn't say anything or fuss about Aria's constant pulling. Intrigued, he jotted down a note about Luka's Psyche. Fukase is tired from the night; mostly because of one dorm got sick from ill-cooked foods made by a substitute cook. Night hours are a disaster on his studies and classes. "Back to work I go…" He said to himself as he quickly submitted the last few reports and fell against the desk, he was tired all right. His mind slowing down from the frantic submissions, he quickly fell in to a light sleep on the desk.

The ticking of the clock urged him to sleep, but knowing possible consequences, he sat back up.' _I should go back to my dorm to sleep, it'd be bad if I was caught sleeping here…'_ With his mind fuzzy from the lack of sleep, he gathered his belongings and casually clicked a button on another monitor to signal his shift ending. Briefly pausing to grab a small cup of water to help him remain awake long enough to reach his dorm. With his cup and belongings in hand, he exited the facility into the cold and rainy morning air, which helped him to fight to stay awake for an extra few minutes. He quietly walked along the sidewalk next to the medium-sized parking lot that sat just outside of the clinic. Before he could leave the immediate area, a car rolled up next to him, its window rolling down.

"Hey Fukase, need a ride?" A familiar man said. Fukase looked his way and saw a blue-haired male sitting in the car. "Anything for you dear", Fukase shot back jokingly. Fukase knew who he was, it was Kaito, The Kaito that played Orpheus in that old tv show. Fukase opened the door and entered slowly, earning a response from Kaito. "How's it going this good morning Fukase?", he said with a light tone. Fukase groaned slightly, Kaito literally had to choose the voice that he used when he played that character. "Tired from the night, damn cooks can't even get anything right."

Kaito laughed, "Half of them subs didn't even have their permits, they were mostly students from the cooking class. I guess you can sue the college for that one, eh?" Fukase scoffed, disappointing, but laughable in the end. "This is what the world has come to Mr. Kaito. We can only rely on each other, and sometimes that isn't the best idea." They both laughed from the bad joke. The world they lived in wasn't perfect, war had been fought, lots of people died. ' _Same old, same old…'_ Fukase thought as he sat there while Kaito drove his car to the dorm area.

"You know Fukase, you need to get yourself a woman, you can't be sitting there all day at the computer you know, it's bad for your eyes. A woman is better on your eyes." Fukase closed his eyes and breathed out loudly, "For the last time Kaito, I'm not a people chaser like you are. We may be childhood buddies, but that doesn't mean I'll go after any woman." Kaito sighed, "We both have our own world-view, mine..?" He trailed off, "My world-view is that money can solve problems, but not a lot. You should know that one, doc." Fukase nodded, Kaito's perception is different from his own.

Kaito lived a life of luxury and class, before he joined the college for learning on how to better control himself, he was a slob among the movie presses. Fukase on the other hand was a genius in medical practices, which is why Kaito has taken a liking to calling him doc. Fukase only wanted to help people, while Kaito was a man of his ideals. However, it seems in the short 3 years they have spent together after being apart for so long, it seems that they are more of a dynamic duo.

"I guess you found a lady?" Fukase said, wanting his input. "Yeah, I guess…" Kaito replied as he made a turn. "She seems like the one Doc, although she's a bit close to that Luka woman." Fukase nodded, Luka was a rather interesting individual, being the first one to have rejected her barrier. "Why do you say that?" Fukase wanting to know his suspicions. "I think that she and Luka were together at one point don't you agree?" Fukase shrugged, it wasn't his ideals to delve into people's private life, but Luka's background check did come back kind of interesting. "That would take involvement into studying her backstory. However, we do not know much about this Luka individual. One thing for certain, she has used her abilities sometime before.."

Kaito stopped the car in front of the entrance to Fukase's home building. "Fukase, I want to know this Luka person. She's not interesting sexually, but something feels off about her past. I want you to get ahold of her morning exam papers." Kaito said, letting Fukase out. "What do I get out of this?" Fukase said, looking around. "You know that I can get into trouble for this, and if they trace it back to yo-." Kaito quickly interjected, "Shush Doc, I get it. If it does get out of control, I'll handle it, ok?" Fukase sighed and drooped a little. Kaito reprimanded, "Capische?" Fukase broke, "Fine, just give me payment or somethi-." Kaito broke out his wallet and shoved a few credits his way, "Done" was all he said. Fukase took the money and closed the door, causing Kaito to roll down his window, "Don't forget Fukase, I want the papers tomorrow in person." Fukase nodded, knowing that Kaito didn't just trust him with it, Fukase wanted to know too.

With the current amount of money he had in his hand, he had enough for the next semester's pay. ' _I hope that this doesn't land me in court.'_ Fukase thought as he turned around to enter the building, waiting to get inside before the rain gets worse.. But before he made his mind about entering, he shrugged. Thoughts swirled in his mind about the pay he had just received. "Fuck it", he said out loud to himself, turning around quickly while stuffing the papers in his pocket.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number on his phone. Putting it close to his ear, he could hear the other end ringing waiting for someone to pick-up the phone. He stood there in the cold, damp air as someone finally answered the call, "May I help you?", was all the person asked. Fukase gulped and took a breath and responded, "My name is Fukase, I want to make an appointment this morning to check up on my status." He breathed in slowly as he awaited their response, it wasn't like him to just call in for this reason. "What is it you are having problems with Mister-Fukase?", they asked him. He pulled out a paper and quickly responded, "I am having problems focusing while testing my abilities so I'd like to come in."

"Understood, we have some time open today at 7:15. Just remember that since your name is Jorgenovitch, please note that we are allowing appointments by last name so make sure you come in early." The person said much to his relief. "Thank you", was all Fukase could say as he started to run towards the direction of the Research Center, hoping he can make it in time.

 **Rose Research Center**

Luka sat on a chair in a cold sterile room, waiting patiently to be called up to the desk. The waiting room wasn't filled like she thought it would be, there were 10 other people in the room along with her. Luka casually looked around to see if there was anyone she knew, looking at the faces of people buried in their phones reading the current headlines or something. She then focused her attention to the area outside of the room. Somehow the Research Center was larger than she thought, it had a large expanse covering around 4 or 5 city blocks. She sighed, mostly because Aria's last name was Elegy, so she was called up first before her. Luka thought she would have someone to chat with, but that wasn't the case. ' _The last name to be called up was 'Karasu' or something, so that means L is next…'_ Luka thought as she sat there, softly tapping her foot in boredom.

Waiting for something to happen is what Luka seemed to have no problems doing. However, being in a room full of strangers isn't the most bothersome for her, it's the fact that these are other lives in the room, people she never met. While it doesn't bother her that they're people, it's that they're people like her, afflicted with a condition. A condition that many revere as godly like powers, or powers of the devil for those that had still practiced religion at this point. These people are here for the same reason Luka is, to have themselves be tested, so science can better understand them.

Luka took another look around the room before locking eyes with another pink-haired woman like her. They stared into each other's gaze before breaking it and going back to what they were doing. ' _Who is she?'_ Luka thought to herself as she saw her sitting there tapping on her phone to a beat of some kind. ' _She's probs playing Deoz: Reborn or something…'_ Luka thought as she inquired to herself on what possibly might have their attention. Luka grabbed her phone and turned on the screen, so far she has been waiting for 33 1/3 minutes, not the longest, but whatever they're testing for must be a long process.

Before too long, they announced someone with the last name of "Kurohime" which meant that someone with the last name of M or N would be called up afterwards. Luka looked up from her phone to see the Pink-haired woman stand up and walk over to the desk. Luka wanted to listen in on the conversation, but there's no point too since there isn't anything interesting about her. However what was more interesting was the loud stomps of shoes in the background, which piqued her interest but also put her on guard. Before she could stand up to see what was happening, in came running a certain Red-Haired man that Luka just saw not too long ago earlier in the morning.

Luka watched as he checked in at the desk, ' _What's he doing here?'_ She asked herself as she knew it was Fukase. Luka glanced back at her phone before Fukase turned to sit down in the seats, now being pushed down the waiting list. ' _I should do something to make it seems like I don't notice him.'_ She thought to herself as she opened up the Web App, looking at Articles that might interest her. Reading through the headlines, she saw many of what illustrated the current society. ' _Suicide Rate increases throughout Japan again for the first time in 10 years.'_ , ' _NEF Forces at a loss trying to sub-liminate the Sekai Terrorism strikes appearing all across Japan.'_ , ' _Japan in terror as Sekai's Groups starting to attack the remnants of Churches and Shrines located across Japan.'_ , ' _INSIDER: Sekai's Motive._ ' Luka scoffed, the news is all filled with news stories about the Sekai, a supposed Terrorist Organisation which seemingly target random locations for no reason or sake whatsoever.

She sighed, as suddenly being trapped in her thoughts and reading the headlines caused her perception of time to move faster. She snapped herself out of her thoughts just as the person at the front desk called for her name. "Megurine Luka, you are up for your examinations." Luka stood up silently and walked towards the desk, feeling the eyes of a certain someone watch her. Luka shrugged it off, she didn't care if Fukase was watching her or not, she just wanted to get through this whole mess. The person at the desk motioned for her to follow them as they moved towards the testing center. Unlike her previous time here which was just prelims, she would be getting the full package of testing that Aria mostly undertook. As for what kind of testing they underwent, that was her question.

"So this is my second time here, what are we going to do today?" Luka asked the person, which was a short woman whom was decently aged. "Glad you asked. Today, instead of running through the basic procedures and stuff, we're going to have you use you're powers." Luka nodded and pushed out a noise to let her know the message was received. "Most of what questions you have will be answered by the doctor and researcher in charge." The woman said as they neared the testing room marked 'CV03'.

The woman opened the door to show Luka into the room. "Doctor Alfred, she's here for testing", the woman said. "Ah, there you are, It's been a while since I've seen you, come in." Luka slightly tilted her head just a tad. ' _Been a while…?'_ Luka asked herself as she entered the room. She looked at all the equipment they had ready, and looked at the doctor. "My name is Alfred Balthazar, most of my close colleagues refer to me as 'Al' even though I'm not the largest one here." He said as he held his hand out to her. Luka shook his hand gently, noticing the strength difference. "So, what am I supposed to do today, besides using my mentality?" Luka asked, waiting for his reply. "First off, I want you to change into these", he said as he held out some grey clothes for her to change into. "It's just some clothes like a t-shirt, pants, and socks. It'll make it easier for you, I promise. Having clothes like what you are wearing will hinder the test results", Alfred said as he put them onto a small table. "There's a changing room over there Miss Luka, don't worry, there's no cameras. I'm also being monitored by the college, so anything I say or do can be held against me." Luka nodded and grabbed the clothes off of the table and entered the changing room.

After a few minutes Luka emerged from the room and sat the clothes she came in with on the table. "I've finished changing", was all Luka said while standing there looking around. Alfred looked up from the computer he was typing on. "Thanks, now follow me", Alfred said as he motioned for her to follow him to another room. Luka followed him, keeping her quiet and orderly persona up as this was a real scientist, not one of those people from the prelims who just drew blood and took heart checks. No, this was someone who could help herself understand more about herself. "Excuse me Alfred, but what exactly are you going to do to me?" Luka asked, wanting to know what kind of tests they were going to do. "I shouldn't keep it a secret, you're a student here learning and also kind of a patient here as well. Unlike the prelims where we had you do basic thing, today I want you to display your powers to me. I want you to use them however you like, there's no time limit, and you can do whatever you want in this next environment."

Luka nodded and looked at the walls of the hallway while they neared the destination. "Are we almost there yet?" Luka asked, getting a bit uneasy. "We are here right now", Alfred said as he scanned his arm against a door panel. The door opened with a hissing sound, opening to a large chamber with a small room to the right-hand-side. Alfred pulled out a piece of cloth and coughed into it several times. "This is the training and containment facility, this is where we run all of our tests", alfred said as he entered the small room pressing a few buttons on the panel. "I want you to do all of the things that you know. I am a researcher, I can't teach you what to do, but instead I can help you find things out about yourself that you may not know."

Luka stood there as she rephrased what he said in her mind. ' _Things I may not know about myself…'_ Luka looked at him and looked at the room. "What do you mean, 'Things about myself I don't know'?" Alfred turned away from her, and started up a program. "I know the report, I know what you did. The 'Kendo' incident was covered up as best as the higher-ups could. However upon reading the reports leading up to the assault and recovery, I could infer that your 'CA' was exactly how you remember it. There were three people involved; you, your friend 'Hatsune Miku', and the male student whom we still don't know the name of. However I believe you know him, don't you?" Alfred said, turning back to face her. "Sir, I don't know him. I- I just remember his body… I…" Luka started to get stuck in memories. Alfred yelled out, "There! You feel that? That's your catalyst and regression of not wanting to learn the truth of the matter. You known who it was at one point, but you don't because you don't want to remember. That's what today is all about, we are learning about your catalyst, no matter how hard it is. This way I can better understand you."

Luka stood there in shock, "I-Is this what the test is?" She couldn't muster up any other words. "Unfortunately for someone who has a catalyst unlike some of your friend may, this is a test we have to do. This isn't a warm welcome for you, I'm sorry." Luka stood there recomposing herself, "Are you saying that my ability is connected to what happened to me?" Alfred walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Miss Luka, that's what we're here for, we're here to help you and you're supposed to help us in return. Let's get started."

 **Rose Research Center, Testing/Holding Room no. 3**

"Commencing test" A man spoke through an intercom.

As the person's vision focused, they remembered the "Incident".

"Luka, this is the beginning of the test, now I'm going to start the monitors and I will disable your mental barrier. This is in a controlled environment, so if you injure yourself or get out of control, I can introduce certain chemicals into the environment in order to put you under if needed." Alfred spoked through the intercom.

' _This is it then… I have to show them what I am capable of.'_ Luka said to herself as she thought.

"Starting the program, start doing what you know best." Alfred said.

' _I will demonstrate my best, God.'_ Luka told herself.

 _? ?th, 20XX_

 _Weather: ?_

 _Time: ?_

" _Keep your hands off of her!" Luka yelled as she slapped one of the students in front of her. Several of the nearby students fell silent as a loud slap echoed through the halls. Luka was breathing hard as she looked the student in the eye, her body shaking from the energy she put outwards. The student shaped up from his initial shock, "What can you do? You're just a woman! I'm a man, I can do whatever I want with her." By Her, they meant the crying teal-haired girl sitting on the floor sobbing. Luka had come to intervene in the what would've been 'rape' scenario that most students turned their eyes from._

 _Luka was on guard, the male student showed his act of violence earlier, so a chance of him striking Luka was very high. "Come here, Bitch!" The student yelled. Luka quickly moved her body to force him into a whiff, to which Luka used her in-school-training to counter and pushed him to the ground. Luka stood over him and looked him in the eye, "Stand down, I'm not a teacher or guardian, but that doesn't mean I can take matters into my own hands." The student gritted his teeth and grabbed Luka's ankle and twisted it, causing her to lose balance. Luka tried to recover, but the much faster and younger student kicked her in the side, winding Luka._

' _Dammit! No.' Luka yelled in thought, but before she could get up, she felt a very sharp pain in her ankle as it was dislocated from its socket. Luka screamed out loud as she couldn't move her ankle without it sending pain like no other straight through her nervous system. Luka bit the bottom of her lip as the pain was too much, and she started to cry from it. She felt powerless and unable to stop the student as he grabbed Miku's collar and started to drag her. Luka felt a hand touch her on her shoulder._

" _You feel helpless, don't you?" She heard a voice talk to her. Luka nodded in response and continued to cry, feeling the worst about to happen as the hallway cleared from students as they didn't want to be seen as witnesses. "Come Luka, show then who you really are…" The voice said, and with those words Luka felt herself have the energy to stand up. She felt herself being revitalized by an unknown force and proceeded to lean against the nearest wall. She started to limp down the hallway, following the sounds of Miku's cries as she was dragged against her will._

 _For Luka, it felt like hours as she proceeded towards the nearest storage room from where the cries emanated. Luka opened the door to see the student holding Miku down against a table, her clothes covered in dust and her hair in shambles from the usual twin-tailed look she usually had. The student turned to see Luka and laughed at her. "You're in real bad shape, I can take you down with her easily. I come from a powerful family, so I won't have to pay for my crimes." The student dropped and let go of Miku while he cracked his knuckles and walked towards Luka._

 _Luka suddenly felt cold flow through her body as he neared, wondering if it was fear or not. But suddenly, she felt that she could control it. As if the Coldness was her own, as if something in the air allowed her to be more free to something, some kind of force. Luka raised her hand towards him, eliciting a laugh from the student. "Come now, miss Strawberry, you can't do anything. Come here!" The student ran towards her and punched her in the face. Luka fell to the ground and laid there for a few seconds. The student proceeded to kick her in the abdomen several times, causing Luka to vomit where she lay._

 _Luka grabbed his leg and felt his warmness, she hated it, she wanted him to be cold as ice, frozen in stone. Before her eyes, his leg started form ice crystals on the surface. "What?" The student yelped as he tried to move back, but his leg being frozen prevented him from keeping his balance. As the student fell, Luka stood up from where she laid, blood and vomit trailing from her mouth. Her body felt numb from the pain that was inflicted on her, from the current beating she sustained. 'Must be adrenaline…' She thought as she stood over the student and coughed onto her sleeve._

" _Serves you right, you harmed Miku so now you'll receive your punishment." Luka said coldly as she stomped on his frozen ankle, placing pressure on it and thus shattering it into thousands of pieces. The student screamed out loud, not because he couldn't feel it, but because his ankle was no longer his own. She moved her foot in place, crushing the little bits even more, to make it irreparable with the current technology. "You- You bastard!" The student yelled as he quickly reached for his leg, holding what remained of his ankle and foot._

 _Luka coughed more and couldn't stop as her lungs slowly filled with blood or some other bodily liquid. Luka fell to the floor and started to wheeze, her conscious mind fading as she failed to get oxygen to her brain. Before she fell under, she felt someone start to drag her to the door. Luka slowly looked up to see Miku, she felt relieved and she let herself fall into what seemed like sleep…_

Luka cried out as she started to concentrate, remembering the dream that always reoccurred to her on certain nights. She started to remember what she did to him, freezing the dampness in the air around her, which was when she realized it really was slightly damp. Feeling her energy around her, the ground and walls started to frost over from the drop in temperature. ' _Now do you understand? Do you understand what you are?'_ A voice called out to her in her mind. Luka continued delving deeper, ' _I'm not normal and no matter how much I try to be, I'm different. I have a purpose.'_ She continued to draw more from her experience knowing that her catalyst wasn't anger or fear, it was Miku. She wanted to protect Miku and since she felt powerless at that time.

She started to form ice crystals on the ground flowing upwards, however she can't form large structures as she wants to. ' _There's not enough moisture in the air…'_ She thought to herself as she couldn't form anything larger than the stalagmites of ice on the ground. Forcing herself to use more of her energy, she started using her 'latent' power of telekinesis, allowing her to lift the crystals up into the air. Feeling the energy that was the world, she manipulated it into a larger ice spike, spinning it while adding more to it. However, as she continued, she felt her energy reach stagnating-ly low-levels. She compensated by using more of her mental power rather than her vital energies, which instead started to strain her mind.

As she raised it further into the air, she let it drop as she met her limit. Panting she stood there about to fall over from the strain itself. ' _It seemed so easy to cause harm…'_ She thought to herself as she regained some of her strength to stand up straight. Between her breathes and thoughts, her nose started to leak blood, the capillaries breaking under the strain from her output. Wiping her nose, she looked at where Alfred was at, giving him the look of ' _Was this good?'_.

Taking a step from her position, she dropped to the floor out of pure exhaustion. Cause Alfred to jump from his chair and run to her aid, grabbing his med kit just in case. "Luka, are you alright?" he called to her, looking at her body. Luka only responded by moaning and muttering something to herself. Alfred took a look at her and noted that she stressed herself out to her breaking point, something that most people do upon accepting themselves for who they are, causing themselves to show their apparent power. Alfred sighed and pushed a few buttons on his headset, getting him online to some others who would help.

"Ah yes, may I have a stress-team come into Lab Cee-Vee-Oh-Three (CV-03)? I have a fainted patient." Tapping Luka's arm to try to wake her up, he waited for the affirmation that someone would be on their way. Alfred stood up hearing the person on the receiver say, "Yes, we will send someone down right away, eta 2 minutes."

"Thank you, it's not a serious case." Was all Alfred said before he covered her with his lab coat revealing his badge that certified him as a Doctor and Researcher from THIS.

A/N -

It's really been awhile since the last time I updated this story.

I initially wanted this to be a long chapter, but because I haven't uploaded in such a long time, I thought it might be better to just put the first half of this chapter out. The Next chapter shouldn't take too long to get finished (Inb4 it comes out 2 months later), and it'll take place right after this chapter by a few hours, and it will close up the day that will introduce more characters.

It's still a long way out to Chapter 16, which I hope will be the final chapter I will write for this, but if more build-up is needed I may extend it to 20 Chapters like some of the more prominent fics that may be on this site. I expect Chapters 7, 8, and 9 will be a major turning point in the story, and Chapter 13 and 14 might be the Chapters leading up the to "Operation". I will extend this story if I need to, in order for it to make more sense, but this is just my plan for now. Chapter 15 (18) will be the Operation itself, leading into the big fight against "so-and-so". And the Final Chapter? Hmm… I have the entire ending already planned out and somewhat written, it's just getting there is all.

I will update Chapter 1 to be consistent with the Wattpad version, which has some alternate lines and some added dialogue which would more sense later in the story.

Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: The World Balance**_

 _We Believe the truth won't be buried alive."_

 **THIS Building Western Wall**

A few days before...

" _Children of this world are born from the womb of a mother. When they finally are returned to their mother after birth, they know who their mother is the moment they lock eyes with them. This level of spiritual connection to their mother, allows them to recognize them as their maternal caretaker. However, as studies shown, at the age of 7, this bond is usually severed sometime during the year. Thus, at this age they are no longer part of the spiritual dimension. This means that somehow, we humans are a by-product of a godly nature, this may support what the old text of the "Bible" meant, and what many beliefs out there say. However, from further research we acquired, we don't have any connections to any supernatural beings. In fact, the stories of beings coming from the sky may be precursors to that of us humans. If this is true however, it may mean that we ourselves are gods in our own way. It may be the reason why we are able to create things. The old "Bible" says that creation is only for gods, but if we can't create, how would we live?"_

A man looked out of the window, overlooking the city. His face was smooth and slightly bulky, while his hair was a dark-brown color. His name-plate that reflected the city in the background had an engravement on it; 'Alfred'. He watched the city waking up as he reached over to his cup filled with dark liquid and took a sip out of it. He breathed out as he relished the taste, the drink was coffee, this coffee was Alfred's favorite kind. Since World War III, the coffee become increasingly hard to procure. It used to be grown in the then-country of Panama, and since the changes that the war brought with it, most of the territories reluctantly gave most of their domains to the then "United States". After the war, most of the remaining forces burned and destroyed most of the resources and centers of life they used to have, rendering most of the land infertile to be used.

Alfred decided after the war to give his time in genetics and artificial life engineering. Flash forward a year and Alfred offered to be apart of THIS' selective breeding and genetics program. Which fed his desire to have fine quality foods grown with artificial lots that contained various climates of the earth. Each lot had the potential to recreate old tastes that no one could tell the difference in. This was all possible because of his knowledge of certain world foods. His love for expensive coffee and tastes, brought a job to him in genetics.

Lately, he gave time in the manufacture and culturing of drugs which lead into Psychic studies. His main goal now was studying Common World Psychics, he wanted to know why they became the way they were. He wanted to know the key to unlocking the powers that were from them. He knew from previous research was that Children are born with a psychic and spiritual connection. If he could know where the "Third-Eye" was located, maybe he could use his knowledge to see if he can make the brain respond to it. One problem was that most cultures that delved into the subject wound up coming up with a "Price" that almost always came with the activation. If he could also figure out what this meant, it could mean that he could restore or make new connections within the person's mind to allow them to use their full potential.

In his previous writings, he mentioned on how people with selective abilities given to them somehow, someway, had to live a certain lifestyle. In reports, people with the ability to heal has something to do with entirely genetics, or they must be worshipping or following a certain way of life. Other people doing the impossible other than those who are inclined in the scientific way often got to his nerve, it irked him. If he could bypass this without using the unstable 'GW' drug he helped develop prior, he would be able to make anyone psychic or give them god-like powers. All he has to do is figure out a way, but so far that proves hard against ethics and most people of any culture would look down upon him from their high stature.

"Religion… Cultures… If only they didn't exist." He murmured to himself as he took another sip of coffee. Before too long, his monitor beeped and turned on and started up a speech system."New message from Mr. Yuezheng. He wants you to come up to his office asap sir." Alfred looked at the monitor and stood up from his chair, leaving his coffee there. Groaning, he grabbed his lab coat and started to walk to the door. "Tell him I'll be up." He said out loud, letting the computer process it while he exited the room.

He walked in the cold hallway of white floors and slight tan-colored walls. His nose ached from the constant smell of cleaning supplies being used to keep it a 99% sterile environment. The cold air didn't help either as he neared an intersecting hallway. He turned left towards the hallway that lead to the elevator. Feeling pressure build up in his lungs, he brought out a napkin to cough into it. As his mouth filled with the taste of Iron, he spat into the napkin to remove all the blood that had come out from his throat.

Touching a panel on the wall, the elevator opened up it's doors to let him in. Pressing a button on the interior panel, he waited for the elevator to start moving. Once it did, he breathed out slowly as his breathing was impaired again. Listening to the quiet hum of it going between floors, he started to tap his foot while looking at the floor. ' _What does boss want now?'_ He finally thought to himself as the elevator neared the floor he had to get out on. Breathing out slowly, the door opened up, letting him traverse again. He stepped out to being greeted by a fellow researcher.

"Hey Al, how is your night?" They asked, causing him to look their way. He smiled, "It's just fine Mrs. Shirakan, I'm just headed to see the boss since he asked to see me." The other person scoffed, "Rare of him to call any of us up to see him, hopefully you're not gonna get fired." Alfred coughed, "That's probably not it, being the way he is, he probably has a plan for me. I should get going, hopefully you have a good night Mrs. Shirikan." As they entered the elevator, they responded "You too."

Alfred quickly took his glasses off and cleaned them as he approached Yuezheng's Office, his boss and supervisor. Knocking on the door, he entered seeing Yuezheng typing on his computer. Alfred took a couple steps forward, standing about 10 feet away from his desk. "Am I required for something, sir?" Yuezheng looked up and him and cleared his throat, "I called you up here for some good things in store for you. I took note upon your transfer orders to be stationed out at the Aiko Prefecture Department, and I think it might be good for you too. You're not working too much into genetics anymore, and you seemed to have more of an interest in Psychics right now, am I right?"

Alfred remembered the letter he sent a while ago and nodded, "Yes, I asked a week ago for permission for transfer, because I'd like be in a nearby prefecture and in a place where I can be of more service than I am here." Alfred shifted the weight in his stature, waiting for Yuezheng to reply. "All I can say is that permission is granted to transfer. However, when you get there, you'll take the role of Head Researcher and Department Chair. Which works in your favor, because you'll have unlimited supplies and research time." As Yuezheng said this, he quickly printed out some sheets for something other than the subject. "Thinking about it now, it'd be a boon for the future of this Hospital and Company. That's all I wanted to tell you, besides the obvious salary raise you'll get for participating out there." Yuezheng said, smiling. Alfred bowed, "Thank you sir. I can clear out my office tonight and transfer in the morning. All I ask is… Who's replacing me?" Alfred tilted his glasses in inquiry. "Ah, I have a perfect replacement, but they're not important. You, are important as you are the second oldest researcher here, so I have more faith in you. I have nothing more to say, so go and do your best for the future." Yuezheng, looked back at his screen, obviously busy with something.

"Have a good night Yuezheng, and thank you for your consideration." Alfred said as he exited the room. Sighing he walked in the quiet halls, preparing himself for the sorting of supplies and shipping out to Aiko. "This is for the good of me…" Alfred said as he walked into the dark of the hallway.

 **Rose Clinic, 10:03 AM**

 _Present_

Luka motioned around her body as she started to wake up, feeling herself feel light-headed and nauseous. Opening her eyes to the bright lights above, she squeezed them shut as they incited her headache. Delirious, she heard footsteps approaching from her right which caused her some alarm. "Don't worry Luka, it's just me. I came to check on you since you fainted during your trial." A familiar voice said. Luka squirmed again and opened her eyes once more to see Alfred's features and his face looking at her. "What happened…?" Luka asked Alfred, closing her eyes once more. Alfred breathed out and spoke in a soft tone.

"You pushed yourself to your limit and you fainted. One good thing is that you didn't go into a coma from that." Alfred said as he tapped the desk next to him, bringing up the computer screen. "It appears that you seem to be different than rest of the psychics we have here in this campus. You have an adept imagination, your mind has a natural barrier, and you seem to have a lot of self-control over your abilities unlike most other Psychics. However, you are still unrefined. You're not powerful enough compared to your peers." Luka nodded as she tried her best to listen with the agonizing headache. "Does that mean I'm not as useful as the others?" Luka asked, shivering from her cold sweat. "No, but it means you have potential. Remember that an ability isn't something that isn't just shaped for the heart. Rather, it's shaped using emotions and imagination. It has to be exercised with practice and expression. You have to use your mind to learn it's shape, most of the things we teach here is that you need to have imagination, or a catalyst to use your ability." Alfred said, typing different things into the computer.

"You are special Luka, you have adept imagination, you have determination, and most of all, you have a Natural Mental Barrier. This solves the case on why you rejected the one given to you. Something inside of you can produce and bottleneck the energy required for your abilities. I haven't seen anything like this before…" Alfred trailed off as he compared her to the other students. He moved his arm upwards and coughed into it, leaving a small stain of blood. "According to my information, it seems that compared to everyone else, you'll be compatible for a group for which you will be assigned with accordingly. I'll tell you who they are, and when you are able to return to your dorm, you can go over it." Luka nodded her head, preparing listening memory, this may be important.

"Fukase Jorgenovitch, Kaito Orpheus, Aria Elegy-Your Roommate, and your friend-Miku Hatsune. This was recommended by your connections with Aria and Miku. From the information I was provided by the Rose Staff, I believe you to have become decent friends and training partners with Kaito and Fukase. This was a good choice based on observations and questions asked by me when I was deferring to the others here. Otherwise the next choice that I can make based on your performance data is: Yuzu Yukari, Rana Kurohime, Aoki Lapis, and finally Kreig Piko." Luka let it sink in, but knew what her choice was. Regardless, she'd probs perform worse with Aoki and Yuzu. However, Rana and Piko were someone she never met before. "Just… The first choice." Luka said weakly as she started to succumb to sleep from her headache.

"Done. With your input, I can set up more advanced practice sessions after you successfully rest up. I'm going to leave you to rest now Luka." Alfred said before walking off, the bright light turned off too. Luka felt like she could just fall asleep right away. Slowly her mind crawled to a stop, sending her into sleep.

' _Father…'_

 _The fires burned heavily around Luka as she hid inside the closet. She coughed and wheezed as she struggled to breath. In the distance she could hear someone call her name out loud. Inside her chest, heart lungs burned, and esophagus hurt from the inhalation of fumes. She struggled to call out to who was calling her, but her throat burned. Every time she attempted to call out, all that came out was a grizzled sound. The voice called to her louder and she started to hear footsteps getting closer._

 _Finally, the doors of the wardrobe flew open, and she could see her mother. Her palms were burned, and her clothes covered in soot. Luka felt her mother pick her up, and she hugged her hard as she started to feel her mother move through the apartment. Luka looked up at her and tried to say 'Mommy', but she only let out a crackly noise. "Shush… Don't speak Lulu, keep your mouth shut." Luka went quiet and pressed her face into her mother's bosom._

 _Finally, when they exited the dangerous smoke-filled area of the building, a few firemen stood there with masks and oxygen tanks for the two. As they exited the building, Luka's mother placed a breathing mask over her face so Luka could get some much-needed air into her lungs. As she breathed and listened to her mother's heart, she started to cry for losing their home._

 _They fast approached the light of the outside world, getting closer to more fresh air. Luka clung to her mother as she coughed and whimpered, wanting relief from the harsh smoke and heat. They blew through the doors, smoke billowing out with them, uniforms and clothes covered in soot or singed. Officers and medical personal approached them, one of them pulling Luka away from her mother. Luka protested at first, but after her mother reassured her by telling her "I'm here Luka, I'm not going anywhere."_

 _As they were rushed into a nearby ambulance, Luka cried out, looking around for him as she was placed onto a stretcher. Luka's mother remained silent knowing the truth, Luka's father was killed by the flames that engulfed their apartment. Her father succumbed to smoke inhalation while he was asleep, leaving him to die while everything around him burned._

 _The fire burned for a few more hours as the fireproof material continued to burn at a slow and steady pace. Luka was checked over and it was determined that she would be whisked off to the nearest hospital along with her mother. Luka was sent into surgery to repair and replace most of what could be used to bring her voice if not fully. The rest of the memory is broken and swirled up with emotions, no matter what she does, she can't recall everything fully._

 **Rose Center-Front Area**

Aria walked softly through the hallways as she was coming from her appointment. It was quiet since most classes that required the SSNetwork were cancelled because of it being offline since the previous day. Luckily, Aria had several classes that required it, but she was being let free for the day. It was rare to have a day off, as most professors would just assign them make-up work for the day. " _Shouldn't be too hard…"_ She thought to herself. As she neared the main hall of the building, she turned left towards the Receptionists desk to check out for the week.

While walking in the ambience of the main hall, she could hear people talking and other departments clacking away on their keyboards. She ignored most conversations as they had nothing to do with her, so she swiftly made her way to the desk. Upon her arrival, the woman at the desk looked up at her and smiled. "How may I help you ma'am?", she said waiting for Aria's response. Aria breathed in, "I'm here to check out, I finished today's exams, so I am done for the week." The receptionist nodded, "Ok, just one moment please."

Aria stood there and looked about at the ceiling of the building. The 15-meter high ceilings made her feel short in comparison, bringing her attention to her own stature. She looked at the upper levels which housed multiple research departments, some of which are known to be actual research labs of THIS' Medical. Before she could ponder any longer, the receptionist grabbed her attention. "Miss Aria? Right?" Aria looked at her and came back to the present. "Yes? Am I good to go?" The receptionist stapled papers together and handed them to Aria, "Yes you are done for the week. Your current Scores have been evaluated, and you'll see them in the papers I handed you." Aria nodded flipping through the packet of 10 pages. She turned a page or two and finally stopped at one. Her eyes focused on her recent VR report.

PERFORMANCE: 9.5/10

TIME(S): 10:45, 12:43, 11:52, 6:03

ABILITIES DETERMINED: LATENT REALITY MANIPULATION, TELEKINESIS

TIME PRINTED: 10:22 AM/27TH/SEPT/2028

She sighed, she didn't get a perfect 10 (ten) as usual. This wasn't too new to her, although it is a little disheartening to see herself not improve, but it's good she didn't slack either. She nodded as she read the rest of the report, everything was in good condition, however her medical didn't look so good. As she read the information on the page, something not-so important, but something that could become a problem later in life.

OS: 20/20

OD: 20/22 -MEAN: 21 DECLINE: -1

Aria didn't want to pursue the meaning of the paper just yet however. She just wanted to get back to the room to wait for Luka to check what has to be done for the day. However, she noticed a certain red-head coming from the Training Center area. As she watched him walk along, she noticed that he was holding his small portfolio bag closed. Raising her eyebrow, she made eye-contact with him, and upon his realization that he was a little suspicious, he tried to make it out of the building. Aria just left the desk and went into pursuit of him, wanting to know why he was acting all suspicious out in the open. She concentrated while walking after him, she thought about making him believe that he was deeper in the building again.

It didn't take more than 5 seconds before he stopped at an invisible wall looking around confused. Aria stepped up behind him, "Now I know you're a good person Fukase, but why are you acting so coy right now?" Fukase froze at hearing Aria's voice, knowing he's been caught in the middle of his 'mission'. He turned around and cleared his throat, "I was just delivering some papers I forgot to turn in this morning Dormmaster. I'm sorry if I appeared out of character, I was just surprised to see you again." Aria sensed his mood change from Tense to Afraid, she squeezed in on the fear and started to speak again. "I didn't know that you had anymore paperwork, as far as I know you're supposed to be asleep aren't you?" Fukase took a step backwards, he felt crushed against a wall, trapped by a monster. He didn't speak as it felt like his lungs couldn't take in air anymore, and he started to feel weak in his knees. "I know you're up to something Fukase, and the way your energy feels, it isn't something that's very savory. Fess up before I report you to the authorities." Fukase gathered his breath and gave in "Let's get out of public first…" Fukase turned to walk to the nearest restroom. Aria making sure to keep the illusion up to prevent anyone from noticing.

Once inside, Aria made sure to keep her illusion up so no one paid any attention to the restrooms. "Now hurry up, I'm starting to get a headache. What are you hiding?" Aria asked sharply, her mind getting slightly mushy. "This morning Kaito-san-" Aria shushed him, "Stop with the 'San' business already, just get to the chase." He cleared his throat "Kaito wanted me to gather information on Luka. He sounded like he was uneasy about her dealing with THIS' before in the past." Aria raised her eyebrow "Oh? That is interesting information. What of this interaction have you found out?" Fukase pulled out the papers he managed to sneak away from the Supervisor. "It's nothing too serious, but Kaito made it a big deal that he had to get the information. I think it's stupid that he would be so interested in this." Aria started to twirl hair in her fingers, trying to stave off the piercing feeling in her head. "Interesting… I can see why he would be interested. Almost all of the people here had some sort of run-in with THIS', so maybe he's just making sure that she's receiving support or something."

Fukase looked into Aria's eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Aria, Luka is a dangerous woman." Aria's face went from confident, to serious. "What do you mean?", she said as she brushed Fukase's hand off of her shoulder. "She's hurt someone pretty badly in the past, it sounds like even though she's a good person… She doesn't have true control over her powers. I think Kaito asked me because remember Kaito got frostbitten the other day?"

 _Kaito straightened up his stature as he prepared to train against Luka. "Why does this place have us fight each other, isn't it counterintuitive to learning?" Kaito said while he stood in the circle. "This is actually so we can study your abilities Mr. Kaito. This actually allows you guys to learn about each other for future reference." A professor in the background said to them. He walked into the test room to meet Luka face-to-face. Luka looked at Kaito with a drained look, she was already tired from just training with Aria a few minutes before Kaito was called up. Between him and Luka? There should be no difference, her mental capacity should be the same as him... At least he thought._

" _Let this be a fair fight Luka, I know you're tired after just fighting fists with Aria." Luka looked at Kaito with hardly any expression, she didn't say anything as she stood in her place, already for battle. The tone ringed which started the training session. Today they were to learn from each other's prowess in abilities. Kaito pulled out his box of Poker Chips that he received a few years ago from a dear friend. He revolved them around while Luka just stood there ready for him. The air was tense, it was filled with static as they both shot at each other with non-lethal attacks. The objective was to learn from each other as well it being a good experiment for the Researchers._

 _Luka played defensively, she was unable to use her abilities as there was little to no moisture in the air, leaving her mostly defenseless to Kaito's flicks of his items. Kaito felt like it went from being an equal fight, to just being a fight where he had the upper hand. Knowing this he wanted to take things more casually, being more careless about the distance between the two. This had no bearing on his stance, but only seeked to cause Luka some discomfort as she was basically forced to dodge and move as there was no way for her to use her ability._

' _This doesn't feel right, I can't be fighting her like this." Kaito thought to himself as he slightly weakened his strikes, letting Luka have some breathing room._

 _After 3 minutes of just her playing the dodgy game, she touched his body and felt the sweat on his body. Her abilities finally resonated, she could finally do something in this situation. She quickly started to close the gap while being pelted with the chips. She reached into close quarters and started to wrestle with Kaito. She grabbed his arms, pulled them apart and started to form ice crystals on his forearms, causing hims to cry out in pain. As soon as she heard him in pain, she let go and stepped back a few feet, her emotion face showing some regret for what she did. She wasn't scared or surprised, it just happened, she just accepted she had little control over the moment._

Aria remembered the event from her perspective. She remembered the face that Luka had after doing that to Kaito and how his arms had to be bandages for a bit to warm them up from Luka's Assault. " _The professor that attended that day was Professor Meiko Kirakana Hime Tsurara, and she decided that it was mostly due to self-defense that Luka had harmed Kaito the way she did. That was also the day that Meiko gave Luka water guns for her to practice with and use in combat as they couldn't give a real gun, which would violate the strict anti-weapon usage on Campus. So far Luka hasn't decided to use them except on inanimate objects. But it did seem strange, she looked like she honestly had no reaction to it. Her eyes seemed hollow that day."_ Aria thought as she remembered the event in almost crystal clear detail.

"I think something in her past is causing her to be like this… She's always so cheery and apologetic, it's hard to believe that she's unfortunate like that." Aria said as she came to the realization that Luka had 2 life changing cases in her life. Her father passed away in the fire that engulfed her home in Block 222-A over in Tokyo, and then her severely injuring another student. Aria realized that Luka let herself always live in the moment, she stood there in the bathroom getting a little queasy as she started to let the illusion dissipate. "I'll let you go this time Fukase, I have to think about how I'm going to go forward with Luka as a Partner…"

Fukase quickly nodded and left without question, obviously going to report back to Kaito.

Aria leaned against the wall. She wanted to help Luka, but she questioned it because they've only known each other for a few weeks. However, Aria can't get the feeling of her energy out of her mind. Even though Aria is a woman, her abilities amplify everyone else's energies to her. She could feel when Luka is happy, when she is a little down, and when she is lonely. Aria already is comfortable with Luka all because of her own abilities, she knows Luka almost personally now. "No wonder why everyone calls me friendly and easy to talk to…"

Aria sat in the restroom for a few hours, thinking to herself about the world around her. She checked the time as a woke up from a small nap. She yawned as it was already 1:40. ' _Luka must be back at the room by now… Hopefully she isn't worried about where I'm at…'_ She thought while she started writing a message to her close friend Rana. Aria wanted confirmation about herself from a person that she hung out with all the time when they were there as first years. Aria asked Rana if she wanted to meet sometime today, knowing that her supplementary class is still being held as it teaches through textbooks rather than tablets.

She yawned as the speech bubble on screen started to appear, signifying that Rana took notice. Once the bubble finally popped an revealed the message, she read it.

'I can meet today. Does the usual place sound good?'

Aria quickly tapped on her phone, sending a response.

'Sure, I'll be at my dorm. Be waiting.'

Before she closed her phone, a notification from the Future Magazine. She quickly skimmed over the title, reading the words printed in big bold letters ' **END OF THE COMPANY?** : _**Yuezheng Medical could lose its family**_ _**title**_ ', Aria thought it was kind of interesting, so she decided to skim through the article. Most of it was just old information that anyone interested in the medical or industrial field would know.

' _Today marks 5 years since Yuezheng Medical, NEF's Yu-Japan lead medical developer came into the scene with a cure for the O5N2 Virus used by the United States in WWIII. It has also since been 3 years since Yuezheng Ling, one of the last 2 of the Yuezheng family line, passed away while being treated in THIS' Hospital. Yuezheng Ling was sister of the current head of Yuezheng Medical, Yuezheng Longya. Longya still stands today as a man of his word and a figure of society. However, his position is in danger as he is the last in the Yuezheng family line, as most of his family was killed off during the incursion of China back in 2012. Longya escaped to Japan, the leader of the technological production back in the 2010's. Since then, Longya and his late sister have brought many good things by moving all their assets to Japan and making a bond with the NEF._

 _Yuezheng has to marry soon, but so many people are vying for a seat next to him. Many people have come forth to him, wanting to marry him. Newer reports shows that most are coming to him for the money that he has, or some may even be corporate espionage member sent by the rival competitors. Will his death mean an end to an era? Or will it mean a step into a new age? So far Longya has teased about having a new project in development. Could this be the reason he isn't taking anyone as his wife? Or is it something else entirely. Stay Subscribed to this service for newer updates.'_ Aria yawned as it just went over things that she already knew, that all of Japan knew.. However, knowing that he has a new project in the works just means that the world is getting ready to change again.

Aria massaged her head as she put her tablet away. Standing up from napping for a few hours, she stretched her body before grabbing her stuff and exiting the restroom into the large open space of the Rose Center. She knew what Fukase now knows, Luka going to THIS for her treatment when she was younger. What Aria didn't know before Fukase told here, was that Luka also hurt someone else in the past. But how was the fire a 'catalyst'? What did it do to her, that caused her to break and start using her mental strengths on a kid a few years earlier?

Aria kept thinking to herself rationally trying to understand as she walked through the exit door to the outside weather. Aria shook her head clearing her thoughts, she didn't want to be held down too much by info. 'Luka is Luka', Aria told herself as she started to walk through the now sunny weather. Maybe she should just get it off her mind and ask Luka about this stuff, that way she would feel better about herself.

Walking in the now warm and slightly humid weather, she regretted the idea to wear a small coat. It was getting a bit too warm and toasty for her liking, inside her coat must be about 80 degrees. It wasn't until she passed by the campus news-board that she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes lit up as she saw the headline.

"Today the Sekai group attacked a public school in the Tokyo area. The Sekai murdered and killed at least over 300 students and teachers before attacking the local police force in droves. They killed multiple officers and causing millions of dollars in damages to the area. Local families are in disarray as many call this 'The Bloodiest Act of Terrorism' Japan has seen since the days of World War III." Aria watched and listened to the broadcast as the camera cut to showing hundreds of bodies inside body-bags being carried into ambulances and trucks. The entire area looked like as if an army just spread through the area and killed civilians just for fun. "Back to you Mr. Harada" the newscaster said as it changed to a person standing right outside the area. "Today we mourn for the loss of over 300 students and over 100 on duty officers trying to battle against the Sekai. Earlier today over 20 different vans arrived in front of Hana-Kei Public High School here in Tokyo. Multiple people got out of the vans wielding guns and various military machinery and charged into the school during the lunch break. The nearby police weren't notified until 10 minutes later when civilians noted that they heard gunfire coming from the building."

The live broadcast continued to show the destruction caused open the building from above. Aria felt devastated seeing that people would go to the heights of causing mass unrest by slaughtering young adults in the face of Japan. She looked around and saw an entire crowd standing next to the board. She watched as some people started crying and quickly typing on their phones trying to call out to their parents or siblings. She decided to try to, but she got an error message from the phone, 'JMService disabled for this area, please try again in a few minutes, or dial 009 for general assistance from the local area.' Aria's heart dropped to her stomach "This could be happening right now in the collage too", she said under her breath.

She dashed off to the Dorms and checked on the students, most of which were still chatting away, unknowing that a dramatic event had even occurred. She ran towards the Star Dorm, and rushed inside, getting on the elevator as fast as she could. She tapped her foot as she quickly dashed through the hallway, not seeing anyone in sight. Fearing the worst, she got to her dorm, swiped her card, and burst into the door.

Panting, Aria examined the room to see Luka getting undressed and turning around with a look of question. Aria calmed down a bit and quietly walked to her bed and sat on it with tiredness. "What happened Aria, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Luka asked her, not even knowing either. Aria's emotions were still raw and mostly indecipherable now, so she sat there breathing in and out trying to calm herself down enough to process and speak. Luka and Aria sat in silence listening to each other's breaths.

"Luka, Tokyo- One of the schools- They-", Aria tripped on her words trying to make sense of it. She was scared, she felt the fear overtake her body. She started to cry as it reminded of her what happened during the last days of World War III, when Japan's mainland was finally invaded. Luka rushed to Aria's side, set her phone on the bed and hugged her, "Shh… Shh… It's ok" Luka reassured her as she looked at Aria's face. "Tell me slowly… What happened?" Luka asked as she held Aria. Aria finally spoke up, "Hana-kei High was attacked Luka. Th-they were attacked by the Sekai." Luka gasped, "That's where Len and Ri- I need to call them and check" Luka said out of great fear, grabbing her phone from off of the bed.. Aria grabbed her hand, "The JMS is down, we can't get through."

Luka put her phone down and started to hug Aria harder as they sat there in silence. Aria wanted to hug Luka, she wanted to feel the warmth of someone as she feared that Rose could be attacked literally any minute now. The silence was soon broken as Aria's phone started to ring. Both Luka and Aria looked at the caller, seeing it was the College Headmaster, she answered it. "Hello?" Aria said shakily as she waited for him to speak. "Hello Ms. Aria, I know you've seen the news. The council decided to call in an emergency meeting regarding today's event. You are required today as you are the current caretaker of the Star Dorm until you finally complete your courses. I await for your attendance in 20 minutes sharp, come as you are, emotions are welcome. Professor Tsurara, Hiyama, Momoka, and Hazuki will be there as well." The headmaster said as he sounded a bit distressed. Before Aria hung up, the headmaster continued, "Also tell Luka there that everything is fine, her adopted siblings made it home safely." Luka instantly felt relief as she heard those words, she laid her head on Aria's lap sobbing gently. Aria just shut her phone off, knowing the Headmaster would understand the moment.

"It's going to be fine Luka… I know it will... " Aria said.

"Everything is going all according to plan, Cyber. The public is in disarray as was arranged by the mission. Anything from the boss yet?" A man said as he bowed down to a woman who had blonde hair and wore a special headset. She smiled, "Mr. Y will send payment and new equipment for what you did today. We will also be getting his newest operative that he wanted us to use for tomorrow too." The woman said, crossing her legs while wearing a long red v-dress. She smiled again, "The boss just said that the next attack target is a THIS' funded College and Academy located in the Aiko district. However, he said that it's a college for Psychics." She said as she started to smirk at that information. The man stood up and started to chuckle, "This is going to be fun, it's time to test our newest toy."

The Blonde woman motioned to the person standing next to her, "Bring in our assistance." The man bowed and opened a door, revealing a man with silver hair wearing a hat. "Welcome aboard the team, Adam. We were waiting for your arrival." The woman said, shifting her legs again. "My father told me about you guys and your operation." he said as he looked at them, observing. "Let's make this go smoothly, I want to be back by his side again by Friday night." Adam said, taking off his hat.

"Red, it's your time to shine as well." The woman said as she motioned to girl in the shadows. The girl walked out into the light wearing a red hood, button-up shirt, skirt, stockings and red heels. The girl spoke in a soft and quiet tone, "Nice to meet you Adam, I will be working alongside you." Adam looked her up and down and simply smiled, he knew her innocent look would fool a lot of people.

"It's time to start the game." Adam said as he bowed down to them, "To the Sekai."

 **Chapter Six - End Recording**

A/N

Yes, I did exactly what I predicted would happen. I feel this chapter is mostly filler, but it does introduce names of the characters who will be important in the next chapter. I feel in this chapter it wraps up Luka's backstory, not fully, but it at least gives a slight idea what her catalyst was.

In the meantime, I've been going back to previous chapters to clean up any continuity errors I may have made as well, so they'll all get an update sooner or later. Prologue and Chapter One already are cleaned up, I just have yet to post them. During the making of Chapter 5 and 6, I originally meant it to be one whole chapter, but I knew making it a 14K word chapter would be fun, but also would be a lot of reading, so I decided against it. Just know that Chapter 7 is going to be a major turning point in the story, even though there's still a lot of loose ends to take care of, but those will be wrapped up by the end of Chapter 10 hopefully.

The Professors' names are some vocaloid characters, but some of them are references to people I felt important to me. Some of them are changed to avoid inciting conflict.

No new notes in this chapter. I will be working on Chapter 7, and I hope to write faster this time.

Take care whomever may be reading.


End file.
